Je te sauverai…
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Depuis que je l'ai vu ainsi, je n'ai pas pu penser à autre chose. De toutes les personnes à qui ça aurai pu arriver, il a fallu que ce soit elle. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour arriver avant que l'élément déclencheur ne se produise. Et vous savez quoi... ? Mon vœu s'est réalisé.
1. P1 - Chapitre 01: L'arrivé

**10 juin 2018**

Dans sa chambre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu se trouva sur son ordinateur a regardé sur sa liste d'abonnement YouTube pour y voir un nouveau trailer de Kingdom Hearts 3. Comme tous les fans de cette saga de jeux vidéo, il démarra la vidéo juste après l'avoir vu dans sa liste, beaucoup de ce qu'il pensé allé être dans le jeu fut confirmé. Un monde sur la Reine des Neiges, la découverte que Larxene est membre de la Véritable Organisation XIII. Mais il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas vu venir…

La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir...

Aqua avec les cheveux blanchis et les yeux ambrés et tout ce qu'il y avait de visible de sa tenue assombrie.

Dans sa tête, deux hypothèses apparurent : soit elle avait succombé après avoir erré si longtemps dans les ténèbres. Soit elle est devenue un des 13 chercheurs des ténèbres de Xehanort… Mais soit elle avait succombé après avoir erré si longtemps dans les ténèbres. Quand le moment sera venu dans le jeu, il devra l'affronter… Et sûrement le tué…

Cette révélation ne l'a pas que choquer. Elle l'a détruit…

* * *

**6 septembre 2018**

Cela faisait 4 jours que les cours ont repris. Et presque 3 mois que le jeune homme avait appris la nouvelle. Ce fut le début des cours de mathématique, comme à tous les autres cours, il ne faisait pas attention à ce que le professeur disait et regardé par la fenêtre, mais. Là où les autres professeurs l'ont laissé tranquille le connaissant et se doutant que ce ne soit pas pour rien qu'il est dans cet état, lui s'avança vers lui pendent qu'il explique ça la leçon et une fois devant sa table y claqua ses mains le bruit résonnant dans toute la salle faisant sursauté les élèves sauf la personne à qui cette action est destiné.

« Écoute-moi bien Aaron ! Je me doute qu'il doit ce passé des trucs chez toi qui te mettent mal ! Mais ici, ce n'est pas chez toi ! C'est le lycée ! Alors tu vas être bien sage et te concentrer sur le cours où je te mets une heure de colle ! » Cria l'enseignant donnant le nom du jeune homme qui resta indifférent à sa menace et ne bougea pas. « Et tu vas me regarder quand je te parle ! » Cria à nouveau l'enseignant avant de le saisir par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

Mais ce que le prof vit dans les yeux d'Aaron n'était pas le regard qu'il espéré voir. Il voulait voir un regard empreint de colère et d'animosité pour au moins montré qu'il l'écoute. Au lieu de cela, il vit un regard presque vide, désintéresser et triste, comme si des larmes voulaient s'échapper et ses yeux les en empêché alors qu'il regardât vers le bas. Le professeur remarqua autre chose aussi, ses bras semblé plus maigre qu'à la fin de la précédente année scolaire, comme s'il ne mange plus que le strict minimum.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et Aaron rangea le peu d'affaire qu'il a sorti de son sac, se leva et partie dans la direction de son prochain cours alors que l'emprise de la main du professeur sur ses cheveux s'est relâchée.

« Hé, retourne à ta place l'horloge s'est moi, tu as compris ! » Cria le professeur alors qu'Aaron s'en fichait et franchis la porte.

Un peu, plus tard, c'est le cours de sport et Aaron ainsi que tous les élèves se trouvent dans le gymnase du lycée avec des sacs de frappe de sortie, alors que le professeur faisait son habituel speech d'introduction, il laissa pour la première journée les élèves se contenté de frapper dans des sacs ou faire des matchs amicaux avec des protections.

Aaron fut le premier des élèves à faire ce qu'il a choisi, les sacs de frappes, mais sans les gants, ce que le professeur remarqua.

« Aaron, j'ai dit que vous deviez tous mettre des protections. » Dit le professeur.

Mais Aaron ne l'écouta pas et continua à frapper dans le sac alors que le professeur continua de l'avertir. Il finit par lui saisir le bras droit, ce qui aboutit par Aaron qui lui donna un crochet du gauche dans la cage thoracique pile là où se trouve le cœur en plein battement lui faisant lâché le bras d'Aaron qui continua à frapper le sac de frappe avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Alors qu'un dialogue de la bande annonce de Kingdom Hearts 3 résonna dans sa tête.

« _Tu arrives trop tard._ »

À ce moment-là, il frappa dans le sac de frappe le faisant tombé alors que ses mains furent couvertes de son sang à cause des coups dans le sac.

Enfin plusieurs heures plus tard, il fut chez lui et se prit un sermon de son père pour son attitude aux lycées qu'il ignora et monta directement dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur le lit après avoir fermé le verrou de sa porte et mit un casque audio sur ses oreilles passant en boucle le thème d'Aqua.

Il ne descendit même pas pour manger et resta allongé à écouter le thème d'Aqua qui avait un sens encore plus déprimant pour lui maintenant. Mais il s'en fiche.

« Tout ce que je souhaite… c'est arrivé assez tôt pour empêcher ça. Et empêché cet examen de merde d'être trafiqué... Et être un maître de la Keyblade suffisamment puissant pour vous aider, toi et vos amis... » Dit Aaron d'une voix proche d'un murmure.

Soudain, la boite de son jeu s'illumina et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

À son réveil, il se trouva dans une chambre qui en apparence était tout sauf la sienne, elle est même plus proche en apparence de celle de Ventus dans Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep. En plaçant sa main gauche sur son front en sentant une légère migraine, il vit que sa main porte un gant avec une sorte de bouton dessus et en se relevant dans une position assise, il vit qu'il ne portait plus son casque audio et que ses vêtements étaient différents.

Il porte maintenant un tee-shirt noir avec des traces blanches rappelant des veines intégralement dessus, surmonté d'une veste blanche avec des manches courte et une fermeture éclair noire, sa main droite ne porte pas de gant, en guise de pantalon un survêtement de sport noir avec des fermeture éclair blanche au niveau du bas des jambes et des chaussures monochromes avec des lacets gris sombre.

En voyant dans quelle salle il se trouve et le changement de vêtement, il décida dans le doute, pour voir si ce qu'il a souhaité est vraiment arrivé tendit la main droite pour essayer de faire apparaître une Keyblade et il y arriva avec succès, mais la Keyblade qu'il convoqua le surprit.

Sa tige a l'aspect des lames d'énergie bleues du boss qui luit de façon continuelle. Elle possède un thème lié au temps : le bout de la tige ressemble à une montre ou un chronomètre, et le panneton de la clé est formé de pointes ressemblant à des aiguilles d'horloge ; en outre, le porte-clés est un sablier.

C'est la Keyblade Innommée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors révélant une personne qui choqua Aaron, c'est Aqua en chair et en os. Mais c'est la même apparence que dans Birth By Sleep, montrant qu'elle n'a pas encore succombé, et même montrant qu'il est au moins peu de temps avant le début du jeu. Et au vu du visage qu'ils tirent, tous les deux, ils sont aussi choqués l'un que l'autre de ce regardé mutuellement.

« Maître ! Il est réveillé ! » Cria-t-elle en sortant de la pièce rapidement pour aller prévenir son maitre.

Aaron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant si ce n'est pas l'overdose de musique Kingdom Hearts qui lui fais voir ça.

Plus tard, le maître d'Aqua, Eraqus arrive dans la pièce seule alors qu'Aaron s'est levé et s'est étiré.

« Alors il y a un autre maître de la Keyblade en dehors de moi, Yen Sid, et Xehanort. » Dit Eraqus.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Aaron se demandant si, il a bien entendu.

« Tu n'as pas à nous le cacher. Mon ami, Yen Sid à pus voir des choses sur toi. Tu es un maitre comme nous, cependant, il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur ta formation ou sur la raison pour laquelle tu es apparu inconscient dans la cour de ce château. » Dit Eraqus.

« Je ferai mieux de jouer le jeu. » Pensa Aaron, avant de faire apparaître à nouveau sa Keyblade et de regarder Eraqus avec un regard sérieux.

« Ouais. Mais désolé pour vous la façon dont je suis arrivé ici, c'est le trou noir. Aucun souvenir. Au fait, je m'appelle Aaron. » Dit Aaron se présentant à Eraqus.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Eraqus. Ce n'est rien. Nous trouverons bien une explication. » Dit Eraqus avant de diriger une main vers la porte. « J'aimerais que nous allions dans la cours pour évaluer tes capacités. » Dit-il.

Aaron fit disparaître sa Keyblade et sortit de la pièce avant d'être guidé par Eraqus à l'extérieur vers un terrain où s'entraîne Aqua et ses amis Terra et Ventus qui s'affronte entre eux et s'arrêtent aussitôt quand ils voient Eraqus et Aaron arrivé vers eux et s'inclinaient avant de se tenir droit.

« Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Aaron. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Se présenta poliment Aaron avant que les 3 élèves se présentent à leur tour avant qu'Eraqus prît la parole.

« J'aimerais que l'un de vous l'affrontiez, chacun votre tour pour juger de ses capacités. » Dit Eraqus.

« Mais pourquoi, maître? C'est aussi un maître de la Keyblade lui aussi alors pourquoi l'évaluer. » Demanda Ventus.

« Car je veux savoir quel genre de maître de la Keyblade, il est. » Dit Eraqus exposant de façon discrète ses doutes sur l'appartenance à la lumière ou les ténèbres d'Aaron.

« Je suis là au cas où vous avez oublié. Et j'avoue que je suis curieux de leur niveau. Je ne suis pas contre, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre eux soit blesser. » Dit Aaron.

« Tu n'auras qu'à te retenir. » Dit Eraqus montrant qu'il ne laissera pas Aaron se défilé.

« Ok. » Dit Aaron en haussant les épaules avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade.

« Terra, tu commenceras. » Dit Eraqus avant que Terra fit apparaître sa Keyblade et se plaça devant Aaron.

« Vous êtes prêts. » Demanda Terra.

« Je t'attends. » Dit Aaron sentant son instinct prendre le dessus.

Terra commença à attaquer Aaron qui l'esquiva et utilisa sa Keyblade pour l'attaquer et quand Terra para l'attaque, il lâcha sa Keyblade faisant croire à Terra qu'il attaquera en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main pour le surprendre et dirigea sa Keyblade pour parer le futur assaut. Mais il l'attrapa dans sa main gauche la tenant à l'envers pour donner avec succès un coup dans son torse utilisant l'effet de surprise. Terra reprit le combat en s'adaptant à la tactique d'Aaron, mais il changea pour un style rapide et agile mêlant coup au poing et au pied en plus de la Keyblade avant que Terra ne se retrouve à terre. Il s'apprêta à se relever, mais Aaron se trouva devant lui sa Keyblade à quelques centimètres de son cœur avant de l'écarté et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à ce relevé. Ce qu'il accepta.

« Bon combat. » Dit Aaron avec un sourire amicale.

« Merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à un changement de style de combat aussi rapide. » Dit Terra lui donnant le même sourire.

« Bon… c'est qui le prochain ? » Demanda Aaron.

Ventus malgré qu'il est vu la défaite cuisante de Terra se dévoua pour au moins tenté sa chance. Ils se préparent pour le combat et une fois qu'il démarra, Ventus attaqua de façon fluide et rapide alors qu'Aaron se contenta d'être défensif en visant les jambes dans ses attaques que Ventus esquiva avant de se prendre un coup avec la poigne de la Keyblade retourné d'Aaron dans le ventre.

« Ça suffit. Au tour d'Aqua. » Dit Eraqus mettant fin au combat d'Aqua voyant que le coup dans le ventre était fort alors que Ventus fut aidé par Aaron à rejoindre Eraqus et Terra alors qu'Aqua ce dirigé vers la partie qui servait d'arène.

Aaron se plaça devant Aqua à quelques mètres de distance et changea sa posture de combat par une pause similaire à celle d'Aqua, mais avec sa main gauche dans le dos.

« Tu ne vas pas te retenir, j'espère ? » Dit Aqua se demandant pourquoi il change de position de combat.

« Si c'est ce que tu espères, pas de chance, je suis pour l'égalité des sexes. » Dit Aaron avant de démarré le combat.

Aqua attaqua Aaron de toutes les façons qu'elle pouvait, mais malheureusement pour elle, il les para tous et attaqua directement après comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Puis quand leur Keyblade finissent par être en contact l'une avec l'autre et qu'il se fixe, Aaron repensa ayant succombé dans le trailer et baissa sa garde la faisant gagné surprenant tout le monde sauf Aaron dont le cœur battait trop vite pour ce concentré sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Bien joué. » Félicita Aaron se relevant.

« Merci. Tu te débrouillé bien toi aussi. » Dit Aqua avant qu'Eraqus ne se place entre eux.

« Aqua, va avec Ventus et Terra. C'est moi de testé sa force maintenant. » Dit Eraqus faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

Eraqus attaqua Aaron directement sans lui laisser le temps de ce préparé et Aaron arriva à riposter alors qu'une réalisation le frappa. Xehanort n'est pas le seul fautif dans toute la merde qui est arrivé. Eraqus en était indirectement responsable en invitant Xehanort à l'examen du symbole de maîtrise de Terra et Aqua par naïveté, il n'aurait pas trafiqué l'épreuve pour que Terra utilise les ténèbres pendent l'épreuve. Rien de ce qui les attend ne serait arrivé.

En y repensant Aaron, se laissa emporté par la colère et domina Eraqus avec les mêmes techniques que face aux trois apprentis d'Eraqus, mais se rendant compte qu'il devenait trop brutal attrapa la Keyblade d'Eraqus et fit disparaître la sienne.

« J'abandonne. » Dit Aaron reconnaissant qu'en se laissant emporté, il a perdu.

« Aqua, Terra, Ventus, pouvez-vous nous laissez seul lui et moi. » Demanda Eraqus ceux à quoi s'est apprentis firent aussitôt.

« Tu as agi avec sagesse. Quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu laissé les ténèbres t'emporter, tu as décidé de te calmer et mettre fin au combat. » Dit Eraqus.

« Non. Je me suis arrêté, car je savais que si je poursuivais ma colère aller m'emporter. C'est tout. » Dit Aaron alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« La colère mène aux ténèbres. » Rétorqua Eraqus.

« Terra, lui pourtant en a en lui. » Dit Aaron faisant s'écarquiller les yeux d'Eraqus. « Et oui, je l'ai remarqué. Mais je pense savoir comment au moins les atténués. » Dit Aaron.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Eraqus.

« Ouais. Je te propose d'enseigner à tes élèves comment ignorer cette tentation constante quand on affronte les créatures des ténèbres. » Proposa Aaron.

« Et qu'est-ce qui peux me permettre de te faire confiance ? » Demanda Eraqus.

« Rien. À part que je ne suis pas comme votre ami au manteau noir. Je ne sais peut-être pas comment je suis arrivé, mais je me souviens de pourquoi, je voulais être ici. Quand j'ai entendu parlé de cet endroit, j'ai voulu venir pour vous aider à garder vos élèves loin des ténèbres. » Dit Aaron mentant pour que son plan réussisse.

Eraqus réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter sa proposition et d'annoncer à ses élèves qu'Aaron leur apprendra aussi des choses durant certaine de leur temps d'entraînement.


	2. P1 - Chapitre 02: Maître

Quelques jours plus tard, Aqua se balada dans la bibliothèque du château un livre à la main pour le ranger mais entendit quelqu'un parler et dire plusieurs jurons comme s'il cherchait quelque chose depuis longtemps sans le trouver et en était frustré. Elle arriva dans la partie de la bibliothèque d'où venait la voix pour y voir Aaron en haut d'une échelle cherchant sur la plus haute étagère un livre précis.

« Mais bordel, est-ce qu'il y a un bouquin dessus ? » Dit Aaron cherchant encore.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?! » Dit Aqua assez fort pour être entendu par Aaron qui, pris par surprise, glissa de l'échelle et tomba tu sur les fesses. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ouais. Même si je sais ce que ressentent les mecs de la Finistère. » Dit Aaron avec humour.

« La quoi ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Laisse tomber. » Dit Aaron pouffant de rire. « Et pour répondre à ta question, je cherche un livre sur la guerre des Keyblades. Tout ce que j'ai appris dessus c'est d'une histoire pour les enfants et pourtant je suis très curieux à ce sujet. » Dit-il.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je sais pourquoi tu ne le trouves pas. » Dit Aqua en lui donnant le livre qu'elle tenait. « Je l'ai depuis un moment. Je l'ai fini il y a un moment mais je n'ai pas pensé à le remettre ici ou alors je n'avais pas le temps. » Dit-elle alors qu'Aaron le prenait sans se presser.

« Merci » Remercia-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu en es si curieux ? » Demanda Aqua.

« C'est important dans l'histoire des gens comme nous. Plus nous apprenons plus nous pouvons connaître nos ennemis des ténèbres. » Répondit Aaron.

« C'est un bon raisonnement. » Dit Aqua.

« C'est comme ça qu'on peut affronter n'importe quoi quel que soit le monde. Apprendre, s'adapter, et affronter. » Dit Aaron avant de lui donner un sourire amical dont Aqua aperçu un brin de tristesse avant de partir.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard Aaron entraînait Aqua dans une forêt proche du château. Durant ses nombreux combats d'entraînement, Aqua remarqua qu'Aaron était distrait avec elle mais pas avec Terra et Ventus. Elle finit par arrêter de l'attaquer et faire disparaître sa Keyblade et Aaron fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Tu es toujours distrait avec moi. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Aqua.

« C'est… compliqué… » Dit Aaron se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« On a tout notre temps d'entraînement. » Dit Aqua.

« Ce bouquin sur la guerre des Keyblade ne m'apprend rien de ce que je ne sais pas. » Menti Aaron, mais Aqua cru le mensonge.

« Tu cherches à apprendre quoi, exactement ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Le plus d'information possible sur les maîtres de la Keyblade de l'époque. On ne sait rien sur eux, alors que sans eux on n'en serait peut-être pas là. » Dit Aaron mettant une main dans sa poche pour en sortir un porte-clefs représentant un bijou bleu.

« C'est vrai. Je me demande pourquoi on en sait si peu. » Dit Aqua réalisant que les événements de cette guerre leur sont presque volontairement cachés.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le temps d'entraînement d'Aqua soit terminé.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, à la demande d'Aaron, Aqua dit à Terra qu'il voulait le voir dans la forêt et il y parti pour y trouver un homme en armure pourpre et avec un style plus agressif que la sienne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Terra avant que la personne en armure ne fasse pas apparaître une Keyblade au design particulier.

C'est une longue Keyblade qui semble écaillée et très asymétrique dans sa conception. La poignée est lisse et rouge-orange et est entourée d'une garde grossièrement rectangulaire. La garde est principalement noire, bien qu'elle passe au rouge foncé vers la base de la lame et présente des pointes inégales et ébréchées à chacun de ses coins. La tige de la lame est noire et présente une bordure en bronze délavé bordée de copeaux saillants. La tête de la lame est décorée de plusieurs pointes rouge-orange ébréchées et de forme irrégulière avec des extrémités noires, qui forment également les dents. Un œil bleu est également situé dans la tête de la lame.

C'est la Keyblade Faux du chaos.

L'homme en armure se précipita sur lui l'attaquant. Il esquiva l'attaque, fit apparaître sa Keyblade et commença un combat où l'homme en armure se contenta d'être le plus agressif en mélangeant poing et Keyblade. Terra lui se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de finalement être entouré d'une aura noire. Il tira un rayon noir qui percuta une main et le casque de l'homme en armure se brise révélant une main maintenant meurtrie par les éclats de métal et le visage d'Aaron avec un filet de sang sur le côté gauche de son crâne.

« Aaron, c'est toi ! » Dit Terra réalisant ce qu'il a fait.

Aaron se releva et fit disparaître son armure en sortant une potion de sa veste et l'appliqua sur sa main faisant disparaître ses blessures.

« J'avoue t'avoir peut-être poussé un peu loin. » Dit Aaron rigolant un peu malgré sa blessure à la tête.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai cédé aux ténèbres durant le combat. » Dit Terra se sentant coupable.

« Mais dit pas de connerie de ce genre. » Dit Aaron, surprenant Terra. « Tu n'y as pas succombé. Les choses ne sont pas aussi binaires. Il y a certes le bien et le mal. Mais de mauvaise chose peuvent être faite avec de bonnes intentions, et vice-versa. Le plus important, c'est de ne pas se perdre. » Dit-il.

« Mais, maître Eraqus dit qu'il ne faut jamais succomber aux ténèbres. » Dit Terra.

« Et dans un sens, il n'a pas tort. On peut les utiliser, mais pas y succomber. Et la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de rester calme en combat. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir la rage au ventre pour te battre. Ne pense pas à ce qui se passe si perd. Pense à ce sentiment de fierté que tu auras une fois que tu auras gagné. Et si c'est contre tes amis durant tes examens ou un combat amicale, penses à bonheur qu'ils ressentiront. Tu verras, ça aide à relativiser. » Dit Aaron.

« Je vois. Merci, Aaron. Tu es vraiment un bon maître. » Dit Terra.

« En même temps, je suis plus ouvert d'esprit, c'est tout. » Dit Aaron.

« Et comment tu as fait pour changer l'apparence de ta Keyblade ? » Demanda Terra avant qu'Aaron ne sorte le porte-clefs de base de sa Keyblade.

« J'ai simplement changé le porte-clefs. Ça permet de changer son apparence et ses caractéristiques. Eraqus me l'a confié une semaine après mon arrivée. » Répondit Aaron en changeant le porte-clefs pour revenir à l'Innomé.

« Et dit toi une chose Terra si je t'en juge digne, qu'Eraqus le veuille ou non. Je te déclarerai maître à la fin de l'examen. » Dit Aaron, avant de partir de la forêt laissant Terra abasourdi par la déclaration.

* * *

Plus tard à la Nécropole des Keyblades, Aaron se trouva dans la zone où le combat final de ses trois élèves et amis débuta, vêtu d'une cape couvrant tous son corps à partir de ses épaules. Là où toutes les Keybades des porteurs tombé au combat durant la guerre furent laissées en guise de tombe. Il regarda minutieusement chaque rangée de Keyblade espérant trouver celle d'une personne en particulier. De la personne qui lors de ce conflit méritait le moins de mourir. Et alors qu'il finit par faire nuit noire sur ce monde,Il ne trouva pas la keyblade recherchée ou ne serait-ce que l'une des 4 personnes qui ont contribué à rendre ce conflit possible.

« Si elles ne sont pas ici, alors où elles sont ? » Se demanda-t-il.

« Que cherches-tu jeune maître ? » Demanda une voix venant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir dans la seule allée vider des rangées de Keyblades la personne qu'il hait le plus dans la saga de jeu… Xehanort accompagné de sa création, Vanitas.

« Le passé. Et toi que cherches-tu pour être ici ? » Dit-il.

« La même chose que tout homme ambitieux et sage recherche. L'équilibre. » Répondit Xehanort.

« On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu cherches la Χ-blade et le Kingdom Hearts pour toi. Pour que les mondes se plient à ta volonté. Car tu es un monstre à apparence humaine, se fichant de ce que les mondes risquent d'être détruit. Et je suis venu ici pour deux raisons. La première étant te trouver et te tuer. » Dit Aaron levant un bras vers Xehanort faisant apparaître sa Keyblade pointée droit sur sa cible.

Vanitas fit apparaître sa Keyblade et se prépara à se battre, mais Xehanort lui fit signe de rester en retrait.

« Alors tu veux me combattre. Un combat entre maîtres pourrait être divertissant. » Dit Xehanort.

« T'as pas putain d'idée. » Dit Aaron avant de donner un coup deKeyblade dans le vide envoyant des projectiles droits sur Xehanort qui les esquiva.

Plus le combat avança, plus il fut brutal avec Xehanort et Aaron qui s'affrontent avec chacun une main dans le dos. Le combat fut difficile pour Xehanort qui fatigua au fur et à mesure. Il finit par tenter le tout pour le tout et s'apprêtât à se poignarder avec le bout de sa Keyblade. Mais la Keyblade d'Aaron s'allongea et frappa la Keyblade désarmant Xehanort alors qu'il était proche de lui et dégaina un poignard avec sa main libre pour poignarder Xehanort en plein cœur.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi tu ne serais pas mort. Mais je sais trop de choses pour te laisser la vie sauve. » Dit Aaron a son oreille avant de suffisamment enfoncer le poignard dans le cœur de Xehanort pour l'achever.

Le corps sans vie de Xehanort finit par tomber au sol alors qu'Aaron prit sa Keyblade avant de la faire disparaître et de regarder Vanitas.

« Tu sais, tu peux te barrer. » Dit Aaron à Vanitas qui avait sa Keyblade pointé vers lui.

« Et pourquoi ça, qui dit que tu ne vas pas me tuer. » Dit Vanitas avec arrogance.

« Car je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu peux vivre ta vie maintenant. Sans avoir à faire ce que Xehanort voulait. Profites-en pour je ne sais pas, ouvrir une échoppe, jouer les vengeurs masqués, t'occuper du cas de méchant qu'il y a dans les mondes, aller aux putes, ce genre de chose. » Dit Aaron gagnant un rire de Vanitas.

« Tu es un sacré numéro, toi. Tu te rends compte de l'erreur de laisser un être comme moi en vie ? » Dit Vanitas.

« Ouais. Alors casse-toi, vide-toi la gargouille, et vie ta vie. » Dit Aaron faisant éclaté de rire Vanitas qui disparut dans un portail sombre.

Aaron maintenant seul regarda le ciel nocturne avant de voir une forme de lumière en direction d'une sorte de tunnel menant sous terre a une centaine de mètres sur la gauche de l'endroit où il est passé pour entrer ce cimetière de fortune.

« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. » Dit Aaron se dirigeant vers le tunnel.


	3. P1 - Chapitre 03: l'Oracle

Aaron commença à descendre des marches pour arriver devant une porte avec au-dessus le symbole de l'Union Ursus noir avec des yeux jaunes, comme ceux des sans-cœur, où se trouve un manteau noir comme ceux utilisé pour se déplacer sans risque dans les couloirs sombres. Il ouvrit la porte et vit en pièce sombre en forme de cercle avec en face de l'entrée une porte, le sol s'illumina révélant être le même symbole au-dessus de la porte d'entrée est trop sombre pour être visible. Avec quelqu'un en son centre.

Un homme imposant portant une cape noire à capuche recouvre une robe grise sombre, une chemise et une écharpe de couleur noire et brodées de violet. Cachant son visage sous un masque d'ours noir avec des yeux jaunes. Comme Aced, mais une version ténébreuse.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Aaron avant que le Aced ténébreux ne fasse apparaître sa Keyblade.

Aaron sentant qu'il allait attaquer fit apparaître la sienne et le Aced ténébreux se précipita vers Aaron.

Aqua se réveilla en sursaut suite à un cauchemar et courut en direction de la chambre d'Aron pour voir qu'il n'y est pas montrant qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu depuis plusieurs heures.

« Pitié, que ce rêve ne soit pas ce que je crois. » Dit Aqua soupirant de peur.

Au même moment avec Aaron, le combat faisait rage entre lui et le Aced ténébreux. Là où le Aced ténébreux utilisa des attaques centrées sur la force brute, Aaron utilisa la vitesse profitant de la lenteur de son adversaire. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car il arrivé aussi à paré et riposté assez rapidement. Il prit donc le pari risqué d'utiliser aussi la force brute. En plus de certains coups du Aceed ténébreux donné dans le vide fit ce rapproché Aaron pour l'attaquer et il arrive à gagner l'avantage et a finalement le désarmé avant de le tranché en deux d'un seul coup.

Aaron regarda la Keyblade d'Aced et la prit dans sa main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa main. Le sol de la pièce brilla et reprit sa couleur normale alors que le cercle au-dessus le porte en face de celle d'entrer vis le symbole de l'union Unicornus dans le même étant qu'était le sol de la salle avant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine.

* * *

Il entra dans la nouvelle salle où se trouve une version d'Ira avec les mêmes différences avec l'original que le Aced ténébreux. Faisant de lui l'Ira ténébreux.

Aaron fit apparaître sa Keyblade à son tour et un nouveau combat débuta. Cette fois il était rapide et fort, chaque coup donné ou sort jeté par l'Ira ténébreux qu'Aaron bloqua lui donna mal au bras affaiblissant ses attaques. Mais il finit par utiliser la vitesse du Ira ténébreux contre lui en évitant son coup sans bouger sa Keyblade pour que l'Ira ténébreux se tranche tout seul. Sa Keyblade tombe dans la main libre d'Aaron alors que la salle comme avant reprends les couleurs d'origine du symbole de l'union à laquelle elle est assignée alors que le cercle de la porte en face de l'entrée prend l'apparence du symbole de l'union Anguis avec le même effet que les deux précédents.

* * *

Il entra dans la nouvelle salle qui possède comme les deux précédentes le sol à l'effigie du symbole au-dessus de la porte d'entrée où se trouve une version d'Invi avec les mêmes différences avec l'original que les Aced et Ira ténébreux. Faisant d'elle l'Invi ténébreuse.

Aaron, toujours sa Keyblade en main décida d'attaquer en premier, mais au dernier moment l'Invi ténébreuse lui donna un puissant coup de Keyblade dans l'épaule droite. Le faisan décidé d'utiliser sa main gauche pour se battre et en voyant que tel un serpent, l'Invi ténébreuse reste calme et lent jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'attaquer de façon rapide, précise et forte, il décida d'adopté le même style en prenant une position de combat inoffensive. L'Invi ténébreuse resta calme face au changement de position d'Aaron resta calme et réfléchie avant de finalement attaquer et Aaron finit par parer son coup et la faire tomber avant de la bloquer avec sa Keyblade contre le sol et il vit les lèvres de l'Invi ténébreuse bougé avant qu'elle ne parle avec sa voix sonnant un peu déformé.

« Sauve…. » Dit-elle avant de se libérer de l'emprise d'Aaron et de l'attaquer avant qu'Aaron n'applique la même méthode qu'elle plutôt et de l'attaquer au dernier moment, ce qui fonctionna avec un coup fatal là où le cœur est censé ce trouvé.

La tuant laissant comme Ira et Aced, sa Keyblade alors qu'un dernier mot résonna dans la pièce alors que le symbole de son union servant de sol à la pièce reprend les couleurs originales alors qu'à la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce ai au-dessus d'elle le symbole ne l'union Leopardus avec les mêmes couleurs que les autres à l'entrée.

« La… » Dit la voix de l'Ira ténébreuse sonnant plus comme la voix normale d'Invi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? » Se demanda Aaron avant de prendre la Keyblade d'Invi dans sa main qui disparut.

* * *

Il partit dans la pièce voisine visiblement vide avec le même sol que les autres. Aaron regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne avant de se faire attaquer par-derrière par une version de Gula comme les trois précédents oracles ténébreux affronté. Faisant de lui le Gula ténébreux.

Le Gula ténébreux attaqua de façon rapide et imprévisible Aaron qui esquiva ou para comme il put. Malheureusement, avec ses précédents combats, Aaron fut plus faible contre Gula qui arriva sans problème à la blesser gravement à la poitrine.

Malheureusement, à cause des combats contre les autres oracles ténébreux qu'il a affrontés, il fut trop faible pour imiter son style de combat et essaya d'utiliser le style de combat d'Ira étant le plus adapté à sa situation. Mais Gula arriva à esquiver ses tentatives. Aaron avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, il eut une idée risqué, mais décida de l'appliquer. Il attaqua Gula qui esquiva, mais avant de pouvoir l'attaqué fut empalé dans la poitrine par la Keybkade de Xehanort apparaissant dans sa main libre avant de la faire disparaître.

« Merci… » Dit le Gula ténébreux sa sonnant comme sa voix normale avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Laissant sa Keyblade comme tous les autres et le sol reprends les couleurs d'origine du symbole de l'union.

* * *

Aaron l'a pris et ensuite elle disparut dans ça, mais alors que ce qu'Aaron pense être la dernière porte. Il utilisa toutes les potions qu'il a prix avec lui pour ce soigné et entra dans la salle qui est totalement plongée dans le noir la porte ne se ferme le laissant dans le noir.

« Putain qui s'est le con qui a éteint la lumière ! » Cria de façon comique Aaron.

Soudain une lumière jaillie du sol révélant un plier de l'éveil de Kingdom Hearts X, mais les extrémités en sont monochromes avec les versions ténébreuses des unions avec sur le symbole de son union Ava avec les mêmes différences qu'avec les autres oracles, devenant l'Ava ténébreuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Aaron attristé face à ce qu'il voit.

« La guerre change quelqu'un. » Dit l'Ava ténébreuse.

« Mais, tu étais l'Oracle la plus douce, gentille et celle qui avait le moins de chance de succombé. Pourquoi ? » Dit Aaron comprenant ce que disait l'Invi ténébreuse.

« Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais la seule à désirer la paix entre les unions. Mais même dans ma propre union il récolté les Luxs juste par cupidité et prouvé qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres. A quoi bon se battre pour la lumière si dans le font les émotions les plus proche des ténèbres nous motive. Regarde mes amis. Les autres oracles ont succombé et pendent que je me battais contre les ténèbres de mon cœur empêché tous ceux qui trouvé et essayé d'entrer de me trouver. Toute ces morts. A cause de notre maitre qui n'essayé même pas de nous aider à arranger les choses et a préféré disparaitre. » Dit l'Ava ténébreuse.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour les Luxs et ton maitre. Mais tu as oublié une chose. Succombé à sa noirceur intérieure n'a jamais était bon. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à tes amis. Laisse-moi t'aidé. » Dit Aaron essayant de résonné l'Ava ténébreuse.

« C'est trop tard pour moi. Et ce le sera bientôt pour toi aussi. » Dit l'Ava ténébreuse faisant apparaitre sa Keyblade et d'attaqué Aaron.

Aaron lui se contenta de bloquer les coups et d'essayer de l'Ava ténébreuse tout en essayant de la résonner sans succès. Il décida de se défendre et de l'attaquer à son tour avec regret et il finit par être plaqué au sol par l'Ava ténébreuse.

« Tu vois, avec de bonnes intentions, c'est inutile de se battre. Car on est sûr de perdre et de sombrer dans le désespoir. » Dit l'Ava ténébreuse.

« Pardonne-moi… » Dit Aaron.

« Pourquoi te pardonnerai-je ? » Demanda l'Ava ténébreuse.

« Pour ça. » Dit Aaron avant d'écrase le dos de sa main ganté contre le sol illuminant son corps avant qu'il ne donne un coup touchant l'Ava ténébreuse en plein visage la faisant lâché son emprise sur Aaron le faisant se relever dans son armure Keyblade en main.

Il décida d'utiliser toutes les spécificités de sa Keyblade pour affronter Ava avant de lui poignarder le cœur avec sa Keyblade avant qu'il ne la retire et que l'Ava ténébreuse ne tombe pas au sol toute trace de ténèbres disparaissant de son corps et rendant à ses vêtements, son asque et sa peau leur couleur originale. Aaron fit disparaître sa Keyblade et s'approcha d'elle et lui redressa le dos pour lui faire face.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit Aaron regardant le sol.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as ramené vers la lumière, même si ce n'est que pour un petit instant. Tu nous as tous affrontés et vaincues… Rare sont les porteurs ou maître de la Keyblade à pouvoir prétendre à cela. Tu nous as tous ramenés à la lumière… » Dit Ava posant une main sur le visage d'Aaron qui tomba avant qu'il ne la rattrape et la serre.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas vivre laisse-moi le temps de t'amener dans un autre monde, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. » Dit Aaron réalisant l'erreur d'avoir utilisé toutes ses potions plus tôt. « Tu dois vivre pour au moins évité que les erreurs du passé prennent le risque de se reproduire. » Dit Aaron cachant le fait qu'il veut que l'un de ses personnages préférés dont il était sûr de la mort survive.

« Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour moi. Tu as récolté les 6 Keyblades que le maître des maîtres à confier à ses apprentis. Et tu as sauvé les cinq Oracles de leur sort. Merci pour tout... Oracle des clés. » Dit Ava avant de confier un livre des prophéties et sa Keyblade à Aaron avant que son corps de demeure sans vie avec quelques larmes d'Aaron tombant sur son visage.

Aaron fit disparaître la Keyblade d'Ava et souleva le corps sans vie d'Ava avant de la poser sur le sol avant de prendre une des nombreuses versions rouillées de Fenrir pour creuser un trou assez profond pour y placer le corps d'Ava, après l'y avoir placé, il remit toute la terre sur le corps avant de graver sur la Keyblade avec laquelle il a creusé le trou : « Ci-git Ava. Maitre de la Keyblade exemplaire, et une amie juste. » Et de la planter au sol juste derrière la partie du trou fraîchement rebouché où se trouve à tête d'Ava.

« Reposes en paix… » Dit Aaron.

Aaron retourna alors à la contrée du départ, le livre des prophéties que lui a donné Ava et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aqua pour la voir allongée sur son lit dos à la porte. Il s'assit sur une partie du lit face à la porte pour profiter qu'elle soit endormie pour lui faire une confession qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire si elle était réveillée.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiété toi et les autres. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Je cherché à retrouver quelqu'un dont je me souciais... Pour au final être obligé de la tuée. Je me suis même fais attaquer par un autre maître de la Keyblade que j'ai tué aussi. J'espère ne plus avoir à tuer qui que ce soit. Mais je veux que tu sache si jamais je finis par mourir au cours d'une autre escapade même si je n'en ai pas prévus, que le temps que j'ai passé avec toi figure parmi les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ven et Terra aussi, mais eux ce n'est pas pareil. Car les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont plus fort que de la simple amitié. » Dit Aaron avant d'inspiré faisant tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il a était obligé de faire ou de visualiser l'image d'Aqua ayant succombé dans le trailer. « Je t'aime Aqua. Je sais que comme tu dors, et donc que tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Mais cela m'enlève un poids sur le cœur que de te le dire… Bonne nuit, Aqua. » Dit-il avant de partir dans sa chambre et ferma la porte de celle d'Aqua.

Mais sans qu'il ne le sache, Aqua était éveillé et a entendus tout ce qu'a dit Aaron. Et maintenant elle fixa la fenêtre face à son lit ne sachant pas comment prendre tout ce que son ami qui lui enseigné comment manier la Keyblade et résisté aux ténèbres vient de lui dire.


	4. P1 - Chapitre 04: La pomme

3 semaine plus tard, dans la cours de la contré du départ Aqua, Ventus et Terra voient Aaron arrivé devant eux avec une expression amusée au visage.

« Je vous remercie de gâché votre jour de repos pour m'aider à trouver ce que je cherche. » Remercia Aaron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on avait rien à faire. » Dit Aqua gagnant un hochement de tête de Ventus et Terra.

« Ouais, en plus vus qu'on va aller dans un autre monde. Ça ne se rate pas. » Dit Ventus.

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez jamais visité d'autre monde ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Ven lui viens d'un autre monde et a perdu la mémoire, moi et Terra, on vient de se monde et on a juste apprit a utilisé nos planeurs. » Dit Aqua.

« Je vois. Alors vous aller vivre votre première expérience de voyage dans un autre monde. Quand ça m'est arrivé j'en ai visité un autre pour la première fois, je ne pouvais presque pas tenir en place. En même temps j'étais un gamin. » Dit Aaron cachant son excitation en jouant le jeu pour son plan.

« Ouais. » Dit Ventus.

Aqua appuya sur les deux boutons au niveau de ses coudes, Ventus et Terra sur celui sur leur épaule respective, et Allan appuya sur le bouton sur son gant. Les 4 utilisateurs de Keyblade se retrouvent chacun dans leurs armures respectives. Et des véhicules semblant être basé sur un overbord pour Ventus, une moto pour Terra et un ressemblant à un aéroglisseur pour Aqua, tous inspiré dans leurs designs par leurs Keyblade respectif.

Aaron lui dispose d'une paire d'ailes avec pour motif une horloge. Les 4 utilisateur de Keyblade partent dans l'Atlas, se faisant guidé par Aaron et ils arrivent dans une forêt sombre et lugubre.

Dans le même monde dans une salle d'un château avec différent livre et potion une femme portant une robe violette avec une cape et une cagoule noir portant une couronne d'or et un maquillage prononcé au niveau des paupières et du rouge à lèvre tenant une boite d'or en forme de cœur se trouva devant un miroir avec un masque de théâtre dessus.

« Miroir magique au mur. Dis-moi qui est la plus belle. » Dit la femme avant que le masque ne bouge les lèvres et parle.

« Hélas ce n'est toujours pas vous ma reine. Blanche Neige est encore en vie, et une autre femme bien plus belle que vous a fait son apparition en plus d'elle. » Répondit l'esprit de miroir.

« C'est impossible, son cœur est dans cette boite et personne ne peut grandir aussi vite. » Dit La reine.

« Le chasseur vous a trompé avec le cœur d'une biche. Quand à la deuxième femme, elle ne vient pas de ce monde. » Dit l'esprit du miroir.

La reine fut alors prise d'une immense colère. Comment une femme d'un autre monde pourrait oser venir lui voler le titre qui lui reviens, et ce chasseur qui l'a berné. Elle décida d'utilisé son meilleur stratagème contre ses concurrents.

« Donne-moi l'endroit où elle se trouve. » Ordonna la reine.

Au même moment, le quatuor se trouva dans un foret lugubre.

« Alors on cherche quoi ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Eh bien Ven c'est une race de fleur ce trouvant uniquement dans ce monde. Mais elle est extrêmement rare. Du coup je vous remercie encore de m'aider. » Dit Aaron en leur donnant un dessin de la fleur qu'il cherche chacun.

« A quoi te servira cette fleur ? » Demanda Terra.

« A mettre au point une potion qui pourrait nous filet un sacré coup de main en combat. On cherche chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve ici dès qu'on en a trouvé, d'accord. » Répondit Aaron en donnant des indications, ce à quoi ses « élèves » hoche la tête avant de partir.

« _Bon alors où est la mine des nains ?_ » Pensa Aaron en marchant dans une direction proche de celle d'Aqua mais assez éloigné tout de même.

Une heure plus tard Aqua continue de chercher cette fleur sans succès.

Après tout si un maitre de la Keyblade la cherche pour une potion, c'est que cette potion est vraiment efficace. Mais aussi espérant faire plaisir au jeune homme qui lui a indirectement confesser son amour pour elle. Pour une certaine raison qu'elle n'avouera jamais étant aussi son deuxième professeur, le premier étant le maitre qui lui sert de figure paternel.

Elle entendit ensuite quelqu'un tombé pas loin d'elle et vit une pomme roulée vers elle, elle là ramassa et regarda dans la direction d'où provient la pomme pour voir une vielle femme d'apparence hideuse ressemblant au sorcières dans les comptes avec un haillon noir au sol. Elle se dirigea vers elle pour l'aidé à se relevé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Aqua à la vielle femme.

« Oui, mon enfant. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. » Remercia la vielle femme avant qu'Aqua.

« Tenait vous l'avez laissé tomber. » Dit Aqua s'apprêtant à la mettre dans le panier de la vielle femme.

« Non, prenais là en guise de remerciement. Vous savez, j'en ai encore beaucoup. Je voudrais bien les vendre mais les villageois les trouvent infecte. Si seulement une personne pouvez en gouter une et me dire qu'elle a bon gout. » Dit la vielle femme.

Aqua se sentie triste pour la vielle femme avant de décidé de croqué dans la pomme pour la gouté et savoir si ce que dit la vieille femme est vraie. Mais une fois un morceau de pomme avalé, elle tomba inconsciente, provoquant un grand rire diabolique et satisfait de la vieille femme.

« Enfin, mes deux concourante sont écarté et je suis la plus belle de ce monde ! » Cria la vieille femme avant de courir vers l'extérieur de la forêt continuant de rire.

Allerté par les rires, les trois amis d'Aqua partent en direction de leur provenance pour voir Aqua inconsciente… proche d'une fleur identique à l'image de celle qu'Aaron cherche alors que ce dernier se précipita vers Aqua.

« Aqua ! AQUA ! » Cria Aaron la secouant avant de prendre son pouls pour le sentir, révélant qu'elle est encore vivante. « Dieu merci… » Dit Aaron soupirant de soulagement avant de rappeler un détail important. Le film dont est tiré ce monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Elle a était empoisonnée. Elle n'est pas morte mais dans une sorte de coma. » Dit Aaron avant de portée Aqua dans ses bras comme un jeune marié. « Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr où la déposé d'abord. » Dit Aaron calmement avant de sortir de la forêt et continua de marché jusqu'à trouver une maison où se trouve sept nains tous habillé de vêtement différent et ayant l'air d'avoir des personnalités différentes autour d'une sorte de cercueil de verre où se trouve une belle jeune femme endormie.

« Qui est cette jeune femme ? » Demanda Terra.

« C'était la douceur incarnée… » Répondit le premier nain.

« Elle nous chantait des chansons… » Poursuivit le deuxième nain.

« Et nous donnait le sourire… » Poursuivit le troisième nain.

« Elle nous racontait de merveilleuse histoire… » Dit le quatrième nain.

« Sur l'amour et le prince qu'elle avait rencontré. » Poursuivit cinquième nain.

« Elle nous donnait toujours un baiser avant qu'on parte au travail… » Dit sixième nain.

« Elle était su gentille… Elle nous a rendu meilleurs. » Dit le deuxième nain à avoir parlé.

« Vous deviez beaucoup l'aimer. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » Dit Ventus.

« La méchante reine était jalouse de la beauté de Blanche-Neige. Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se transformer en vieille sorcière et lui a donné une pomme empoisonnée. » Dit le premier nain.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il était déjà trop tard. Nous avons trouvé la princesse inanimée… » Dit le deuxième nain.

« Et nous n'avons pas réussi à la réveiller. » Dit le premier nain.

« Ne peut-on rien faire ? » Demanda Ventus.

« A moins que quelqu'un n'arrive à faire craché le morceau à la méchante reine, je pense que l'on ne saura pas comment conjurer le sort. » Dit le sixième nain.

« Alors je vais aller à son château lui tiré les verres du nez. » Dit Aaron posant le corps inconscient d'Aqua sur l'herbe. « Surveillé les environs d'accord. » Dit Aaron à Terra et Ventus avec un calme les terrorisant.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda un des nains.

« Je penses que notre amie a était victime de la même chose. Et croyez-moi sur parole si c'est bien le cas, elle aura de la chance d'être encore en vie. » Dit Aron avant de partir vers le château visible depuis la pleine.

Une fois qu'il arriva devant la porte permettant d'allé dans la tour où se térre la méchante reine voyant qu'elle est bloqué, il l'enfonça d'un coup de pied et avança et enfonça de la même manière les porte sur son chemin jusqu'à arriver dans la salle où se terre la méchante reine devant son miroir.

« Comment oses-tu venir de cette manière ici ? » Demanda la reine avec une pointe de mépris.

« Vous avez empoisonné une personne qui m'es chère sale garce. Alors ne m'engueulé pas sur le fait d'osé quelque chose. Vous devez la connaitre, elle a un visage d'ange avec cheveux et des yeux bleus. » Dit Aaron avec un mépris plus que prononcé.

« Seule ma beauté compte en ce monde. Ton amie n'était qu'un obstacle pour affirmer les miennes en ce monde. » Dit la méchante reine.

Aaron fit apparaitre sa Keyblade et la posa sur une table en la tenant toujours.

« Tu dis être belle mais tous ce que je vois c'est vanité, jalousie, haine… » Dit Aaron marchant en trainant sa Keyblade sur la table faisant tombé tout le matériel que la reine utilise pour faire ses potions.

« Que fais-tu ?! » Cria la méchante reine.

« Simplement bousillé votre matériel jusqu'à ce que vous me dites comment la guérir de l'empoisonnement et si vous le me dite pas je serai beaucoup moins gentil. » Dit Aaron et une fois qu'il a fini de faire tomber le matériel et il ramassa un morceau de verre au sol.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je le dirai ? » Dit la méchante reine de façon hautaine.

Aaron se contenta de lancer le morceau de verre dans la direction de la méchante reine lui éraflant le visage laissant une marque de sang.

« Si vous voulez je vous rendrai encore plus moche jusqu'à ce que vous me le donniez ce remède. » Dit Aaron se retenant de la tuée et faisant de son mieux pour faire tire sa rage.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Miroir magique au mur, fais disparaitre cet intrus une bonne fois pour toute ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Hélas, Majesté, je ne puis vous satisfaire. Mon unique pouvoir est de dire la vérité. » Dit l'esprit du miroir.

« Tu oses défier ta reine ? » Dit la reine sortant une potion de sa robe et la jetant sur le miroir.

Le miroir s'illumina et Aaron fus transporté à l'intérieur. L'esprit du miroir se trouva physiquement devant lui et alors que l'esprit du miroir s'apprête à l'attaqué et Aaron décida de faire disparaitre sa Keyblade et utilisa celle de Xehanort et attaqua l'esprit du miroir le battant avec seul attaque emplie de rage.

Il sortit du miroir et fit face à la reine terrifier.

« Que compte tu me faire ?! » Cria la méchante reine avant qu'Aaron le l'attrape par le col et ne brise une fenêtre cachée par un rideau et la pencha près du vide.

« Donne-moi le remède sale catin où tu feras un voyage exprès vers le rez-de-chaussée de ton château. » Dit Aaron relâchant de plus en plus son emprise pour augmenter le stresse de la méchante reine.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Un baisé de l'être qu'elle aime ! Voici le remède ! » Cria la reine morte de peur.

« Merci. » Dit Aaron avant de la ramené violement dans la salle et de la poignardé avec la Keyblade au cœur et de la tournée comme si, il fermé une serrure. Et une fois cela fait il l'a retiré.

« Oh mon dieu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. » Dit la méchante reine avant de se faire assommé par Aaron.

« Elle sera surement plus vivable avec ses ténèbres verrouillées. » Dit Aaron faisant disparaitre sa Keyblade avant de partir vers le rez-de-chaussée où il avait remarqué le prince plus tôt avant d'entré.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » Demanda Aaron pour entamé la conversation.

« Oui il y a une princesse que j'avais vus ici il y a quelque jour. Elle est magnifique et a une si belle voix. N'était-ce qu'un songe ? » Dit le prince.

« Tu ne parlerai pas de Blanche-Neige par hasard ? » Dit Aaron.

« Oui nous, nous sommes rencontrés. Une chanson nous a réunis. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? » Dit le prince.

« Ouais suis-moi je vais te conduire à elle et tout t'expliqué sur le chemin. » Dit Aaron ceux à quoi le prince acquiesça immédiatement.

Aaron fit comme il l'a dit en omettant de dire qu'il a menacé de tué la reine pour avoir l'information et une fois arrivé le prince ouvrit le cerceuil de verre et fit comme à dit Aaron et embrassa Blanche-Neige la faisant se réveillé.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Un baisé de l'être aimé brisera le maléfice. » Dit Aaron avant de regardé Aqua avec tristesse. « Mais pour elle on ne peut pas savoir qui pourra le briser. » Dit-il.

« Toi tu le peux. » Dit Terra choquant le maitre de la Keyblade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. » Dit Aaron.

« Tu devrais voir la façon dont elle te regardé quand tu ne l'as regardé pas. Ou encore la façon dont elle t'a défendu quand nous critiquons tes manières de nous enseigné à nous défendre contre la tentation d'utilisé les ténèbres. Elle t'aime mais ne veux pas le montrer. » Dit Terra.

« Mais et si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu te trompes. Je ne ferai que lui volé son premier baisé alors qu'elle dort. Et faudrait être la pire des ordures pour faire ça. » Dit Aaron.

« La ferme et essaye ! » Cria Ventus surprenant les deux personne plus âgées.

Aaron face à cette prise d'autorité soudaine de Ventus se senti obligé d'abdiqué. Mais avant il décida de chanté une chason qui serai sans doute la dernière chose qu'il pourrait lui dire.

« Pour conjurer un sort

Aucunement besoin d'hurler

Je ne m'exprime pas fort

Je laisse mes actions parler

Je vois bien ta détresse

Même sans l'œil du maître

Pour tes amis, ton destin te laisse

Seul avec toutes tes hantises

Nous voyant introvertis

Ils nous ridiculisent

N'ont-ils pas vus par mépris

Le fond de nos cœurs ?

Tellement de bêtes incomprises

On besoin d'être sauvées

Alors j'empêcherai la bêtise humaine

De les massacrer

Je te sens très méfiante

Je respecterai ton espace

Comme le destin qui t'attend

Ta peur prend toute la place

Un venin te rend plus lourde

Tu as été blessé

Chaque être mérite amour

Et chaque vie d'être soignée

Tellement de bêtes incomprises

On besoin d'être sauvées

Alors j'empêcherai la bêtise humaine

De les massacrer

Et du plus humble des Neko

Au plus grand des Volaigle

Tous ils comprendront leur valeur

Je l'espère

Revenue d'une grande guerre

J'ai longtemps vu l'Enfer

Le cœur à vif au côté des Commantis

Je n'ai aucune tolérance

Pour toute forme de souffrance

Qu'importe en Ville, Contré ou Provence

Nous voyant faire preuve de faiblesse

Ils nous ridiculisent

Si tous ces regards te pèsent

Viens donc dans mon cœur

Tellement de bêtes incomprises

On besoin d'être sauvées

Alors j'empêcherai la bêtise humaine

De les massacrer

Et du plus humble des Neko

Au plus grand des Volaigle

Tous ils comprendront leur valeur

Je l'espère

Tous ils comprendront ta valeur

Je l'espère

Pour conjurer un sort

Aucunement besoin d'hurler

Je ne m'exprime pas fort

Je te laisse te reposer. » Chanta-t-il d'une voix douce presque pleurante sur le dernier couplet avant de finalement déposé un baisé sur les lèvre d'Aqua et qu'elle ne plisse les yeux avant de les ouvrir.

(Note de l'auteur: les - entre les couplet sont présent car sinon les espace vide entre eux son supprimé et je ne sais pas comment réglé ce problème. si vous savez comment faire n'hésitai pas à m'expliquer.)

« Tu m'as embrassé ? » Demanda Aqua alors qu'elle et Aaron se relevairent.

Aaron bégaya en cherchant à expliquer les circonstances mais Aqua enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa de force surprenant encore plus Aaron que Ventus et Terra.

Plus tard il partit et en guise de remerciement les nains offrir à Aaron 6 pierre précieuse de différente couleur.

Au même moment dans le château de la reine elle se fit empalé par la Keyblade de Vanitas alors que des ténèbres s'échappe d'elle et ne soit absorbé par son agresseur.

« Il m'en faut plus. » Dit Vanitas avant de partir dans un couloir sombre.


	5. P1 - Chapitre 05: Examen

Le soir après leur retour, Aaron tailla avec le matériel à sa disposition les diamants que lui ont offert les nains pour qu'il ressemble à des yeux comme ceux sur les porte-clefs des Keyblades des Oracles.

2 années passèrent et Aqua et Aaron devinrent un couple. Mais vivant leur amour caché d'Eraqus par peur d'Aqua de sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, son « deuxième professeur » en plus. Mais vivre leur amour caché même avec l'aide de Terra et Ventus pour leur trouver des alibis, Eraqus eu tout de même des soupçons sur leur relation.

Ce soir pour Aqua et Aaron se levèrent en plein milieu nuit pour admirer la pluie d'étoile filante. Aaron se contenta de suivre Aqua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée de la forêt.

« Dis-moi Aqua, pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ? » Demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

Et au lieu d'une simple réponse elle le plaqua contre un arbre sans prévenir et l'embrassa de toute ses forces et avec toute sa passion. Ceux a quoi, Aaron ne pouvait pas y résister et la demi-heure qui suivit fut un de leur moment préféré quand ils sont seuls et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Plus tard, ils marchèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement pour y voir Ventus endormie sur le sol. Aqua s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant en voyant qu'il commence à se réveiller et se relève rapidement en voyant Aqua.

« Tu m'as fait peur Aqua. » Dit Ventus gagnant un rire amusé d'Aqua.

« Peut-être, mais tu aurais dû apporté une couverture. » Dit Aqua toujours amusé par la réaction de Ventus.

« Désolé. J'avais rêvé d'un endroit où je regardais les étoiles. » Dit Ventus avant qu'Aqua ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Mais tu as toujours vécu ici. » Rétorqua Aqua.

« Ouais… je sais. » Dit Ventus avec un peu d'hésitation.

Alors que lui et Aqua s'assoient sur le rebord et discutent Aaron repensa à une discutions qu'il a eu avec Yen Sid le lendemain de son escapade où il a obtenu les Keyblade des oracle et Xehanort, ainsi que le titre d'Oracle des clés.

* * *

**Flashback**

Aaron monta les escaliers de la tour où Réside Yen Sid avant de finalement atteindre le sommet et ouvrir la porte menant à son bureau. Il fut accueilli le sorcier qui le regarda d'un air neutre.

« Alors, c'est toi le maître de la Keyblade qu'Eraqus à recueillit. » Dit Yen Sid gagnant un hochement de tête d'Aaron. « Maitre Xehanort est mort de ta main. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il gagnant un nouvel hochement de tête.

« Oui. Je l'ai tué. Mais vous devriez savoir ce qu'il préparait. J'ai empêché ses machinations de ce réalisé. Vous avez dû le voir dans les étoiles, je suppose. » Dit Aaron.

« Oui. Mais pas seulement. Tu as trouvé les maîtres de la Keyblade ayant participé, à la première guerre des Keyblade et les a ramenés vers la lumière avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Et la dernière que tu as libérée à fait de toi plus qu'un simple maître. » Résuma Yen Sid.

« Oui. En avez-vous parlé à Eraqus ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Non pas encore. Je jugeais nécessaire de parler avec toi avant de lui en faire pars. » Dit Yen Sid rassurant Aaron.

« Dans ce cas, il serait préférable de ne pas lui en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées du genre « je suis avec les ténèbres depuis le début et il est le suivant sur la liste. » » Dit Aaron gagnant un hochement de tête de Yen Sid.

« Très bien. Je lui dirais juste que Xehanort est mort en combattant des créatures des ténèbres. » Accepta Yen Sid.

« Je vous remercie. Même si Xehanort est devenue une ordure de la pire espèce, il faut au moins le respecter. » Dit Aaron avant de partir de la tour pour retourner à la contrée du départ afin de voir le contenue du livre des prophéties que lui a donné Ava.

Mais il fut plus que surprit de voir que le livre est vierge. Personne n'a jamais rien écrit dessus. Il décida alors de le fermer et de le cacher sous son lit pour que personne ne le trouve.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Aaron réfléchit encore à ceux à quoi pourrait lui servir le livre, ayant déjà mis en place son piège il y a un an, alors qu'Aqua les éclaireuses à Ventus et à Terra qui les a rejoints. Puis Terra s'avança préparant une scène qu'Aaron connaît bien.

« L'examen à lieu demain. Quelqu'un veut s'entraîner ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Moi oui ! » Dit Ventus faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

Les trois amis s'affrontaient alors qu'Aaron regardait la scène jusqu'à ce que le combat entre Aqua et Terra se termina avant de se placer devant Terra pour faire face à Aqua.

« Savoir se battre contre plusieurs est une chose. Mais… » Dit-il avant de faire apparaître sa propre Keyblade dans une main et celle d'Invi dans une autre les surprenant. « Encore faut-il être près aux surprises. » Dit-il avant d'attaquer Aqua démarrant le combat.

Cette fois contrairement à avant il ne retient pas ses coups et utilisa sa Keyblade à bon escient pour donner un style de combat qui empêcha Aqua de savoir de quel côté il aller attaquer.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que Terra et Ventus étaient retournées dans leur chambre, Aqua lui donna une éclaireuse différente des autres. Celle-ci était cyan et avait à la place du symbole d'Eraqus une horloge indiquant 12:30. Aaron la remercia en lui offrant un baisé plus calme que celui qu'ils ont partagé dans la forêt avant de poser une question assez importante.

« Tu te sens bien pour demain ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis vraiment stressé. » Répondit-elle.

« Ça se comprend. C'est un jour très important. » Dit-il gagnant un hochement de tête d'Aqua.

« Oui. Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on fera ensuite. » Dit Aqua soucieuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas s'installer dans un monde tranquille et quand il y a une crise s'en occupé. » Proposa Aaron.

« Comme des policiers ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Oui sauf qu'au lieu de PV aux voitures mal garé, c'est des coups Keyblade aux monstres des ténèbres. » Dit Aaron avec une comparaison faisant rire Aqua.

« Ça pourrait être, bien. Mais je ne pense pas que Maître Eraqus acceptera notre relation. Surtout après lui avoir caché durant si longtemps. » Dit Aqua défaitiste à ce sujet.

« On s'est passé de sa permission depuis 2 ans. Je crois qu'on peut continuer pendent plus longtemps. » Dit Aaron avant d'embrasser Aqua. « Tu devrais aller te reposer. Demain est un grand jour pour toi et Terra. » Conseilla Aaron.

« Tu as raison. Bonne nuit. » Dit Aqua avant de donner un cours baisé à Aaron.

Aaron partit dans sa chambre pour ce coucher, mais avec un mauvais pressentiment quant à la mort de Xehanort et les évènements qui vont suivre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Terra et Aqua se tiennent droit devant Eraqus alors que sur un des trois trônes derrière lui, se trouve Aaron qui les regarde avec un léger sourire pour leur dire bonne chance sans parler avant qu'Eraqus ne parle. Ven lui resta en retrait pour voir ses amis passés leur examen.

« Aujourd'hui, vous passez l'examen du symbole de maîtrise. Pas un, mais deux porteurs de Keyblade sont candidats. Ce n'est ni une compétition ni un combat pour la suprématie. Ce n'est pas un test de volonté, mais de cœur. Vous deux pouvez réussir ou échouer. Nul doute que notre ami, Aaron qui vous a entraîner à résisté aux ténèbres, ne veut voir ses amis et élèves raté leur symbole. Êtes-vous prêts ? » Dit Eraqus.

« Oui ! » Disent Terra et Aqua.

« Que l'épreuve commence. » Dit Eraqus faisant apparaitre sa Keyblade et s'en servie pour faire apparaître 5 orbe de lumière dans la salle.

Aqua et Terra firent apparaitre leur Keyblade et les ont tous rapidement détruit.

« Vous avez aisément réussi cette partie du test. Ce qui nous amène à la suite. Terra, Aqua, vous allez vous affronter en duel. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'y aura pas de vainqueur juste des vérités, puisque la nature de deux forces se révèle lorsqu'elles s'affrontent. » Dit-il alors que les deux élèves se préparent à s'affronter. « Allez-y ! » Dit-il initiant le combat.

Aqua et Terra donnent tout ce qu'ils ont dans ce combat qui se passa comme dans le jeu avec Terra ayant une légère concentration de ténèbres dans sa main libre qu'il réussit à stopper durant le combat. Et après deux minutes le combat s'arrêta.

« Pouvez-vous sortir de la salle, moi et Aaron, allons délibérer. » Dit Eraqus avant qu'Aqua et Terra ne quitte la pièce et emmène Ventus avec eux, laissant Aaron avec Eraqus.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Aqua a montré qu'elle a la fois, les compétences et le cœur pour être maître. Terra aussi, mais il a montré que son cœur plus sensible aux ténèbres. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de faire de lui un Maître, dans sa condition actuel. » Dit Eraqus.

« En fait, c'est justement pour ça que je pense qu'il le mérite. » Dit Aaron.

« Tu es devenue fou ou quoi ? » Demanda Eraqus.

« Non, mais à titre de comparaison quand attrape une maladie, notre système immunitaire crée des anticorps pour la combattre plus efficacement. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Tu es en train de dire que plus il utilise les ténèbres, plus son corps et son cœur y résistent. » Dit Eraqus commençant à comprendre le résonnement d'Aaron.

« Ouais. Et aussi qu'à la seconde où il a remarqué qu'il risquait de ses servir par accident, il les a arrêtés. Il faut une sacrée volonté pour y parvenir. Il mérite tout autant qu'Aqua le titre. Sans compter que ne pas avoir le titre pourrait aussi créer un faussé entre eux. La plus juste et logique des décisions est qu'ils obtiennent tous les deux d'être le titre de Maîtres. » Expliqua Aaron, surprenant Eraqus avec son résonnement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aqua et Terra entrent dans la salle à la demande d'Eraqus pour les voirs, lui et Aaron debout devant les trônes.

« Après quelques minutes a échangé nos points de vues sur la question, nous avons délibéré. Terra, Aqua, vous avez été tous deux exemplaires. Et vous avez montré tous les deux à votre manière le symbole de maîtrise. En tant que maître de la Keyblade vous allez recevoir certains enseignements. » Dit Eraqus avant de partir et qu'Aaron ne s'approche d'Aqua et Terra alors que Ventus s'approche d'eux aussi.

« Je vous avais dit que vous y arriverez. » Dit Aaron avec un sourire satisfait pour ce qu'il a réussi à faire.

« Ouais, c'est génial. » Dit Ventus content pour ses amis.

« Il ne manque plus que Ventus et on pourrait presque faire un club de Maître de la Keyblade tous les quatre. » Plaisanta Aqua.

Un peu plus tard, dans un couloir juste à côté de la salle du trône Aqua et Aaron, s'embrassent alors que Terra reste devant le couloir pour guetté l'arrivé d'Eraqus.

« Tu sais qu'on prend un très gros risque ? » Dit Aqua voulant faire se rendre compte son petit ami de la situation.

« Je suis prêt à lui botter le cul au point qu'il atterrira dans un autre monde si je peux te féliciter comme il se doit. » Dit-il avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, suffisamment fort pour que seul elle puisse l'entendre. « Et si tout se passe bien ce soir, on pourra fêter ça comme tu le souhaiteras. » Murmura-t-il la faisant rougir avant de reculer.

Eraqus revint quelques minutes plus tard et leur donna les enseignements dont il parlait.

« Maintenant que vous êtes Maître de la Keyblade, vous devez garder en tête… » Dit Eraqus avant que les cloches du château ne résonnes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers une lueur brillant sur le vitrail derrière son trône alors que Ventus arriva.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Des emmerdes arrivent, si tu veux mon avis. » Dit Aaron se doutant de ce qu'il se passe.

« D'accord, j'envoie mes élèves et mon collègue enquêter… Oui, je comprends… Au revoir. » Dit Eraqus avant de retourner à Terra, Aqua et Aaron. « C'était mon vieil ami, Yen Sid. Comme vous le savez, il n'est plus Maître, mais il suit de près les mouvements de la lumière et des ténèbres. Ses conseils son précieux pour nous autres, porteur de Keyblade. La situation est d'autant plus inquiétante qu'il pense que les princesses de cœur sont menacées. Non seulement par les forces des ténèbres, mais aussi par un nouveau danger qui se nourrit de négativité. Des émotions naissantes revêtant la forme de monstres Yens Sid les appelle les « Nescients » En tant que porteurs de Keyblade, vous devez anéantir tout être perturbant l'équilibre entre lumière et ténèbres. C'est le cas des Nescients. Et avec la mort de Maître Xehanort, nous sommes les seuls capables de gérer cette crise. Je veux donc que vous maîtrisiez la situation. Neutralisez les Nesciens et rétablir la paix dans les mondes. J'ai ouvert les Entrecheins. Vous pourrez utiliser ces voies interdites pour voyager entre ce monde et les autres. Les ténèbres sont plus présentes que jamais dans ces espaces, mais vos armures vous protégeront. Pour finir, n'oubliez pas qu'il faut maintenir l'ordre. Ne parlez donc à personne des autres mondes. Partez et remplissez votre devoir. » Dit Eraqus concluent son monologue.

« Oui, Maître ! » Disent Terra, Aqua et Ventus alors qu'Aaron se contenta d'un simple signe de tête avant qu'ils ne partent tous les quatre à en-dehors du château.

Une fois, dehors, Terra et Ventus firent apparaître leurs armures et leurs planeurs Keyblade avant de prendre les Entrechemins laissant Aqua et Aaron derrière eux.

« Alors on fait le chemin ensemble ? » Demanda Aaron avec un léger sourire.

« Bien sûr, on pourra voir ce que cela donne quand on fait équipe au lieu de s'affronter pour l'entraînement. » Accepta Aqua un sourire plus apparent qu'Aaron.

Les deux Maîtres firent apparaître leurs armures et leur moyen de déplacement entre les mondes respectifs avant de prendre la route ensembles.


	6. P1 Chapitre 06: Le Palais des Rêves

Après un petit moment à voyagé dans les Entrechemins, Aqua et Aaron jusqu'à voir un monde avec un immense château blanc visible dessus.

« On y va ? » Demanda Aaron se doutant de la réponse d'Aqua.

« Évidemment. » Répondit-elle avant qu'il n'entre dans le monde.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent le château et entrent à l'intérieur pour y voir après un grand couloir un immense escalier. Aqua regarda le château avec un certain émerveillement alors qu'Aaron se contenta de sourire avant qu'ils n'entendent une voix assez aiguë parler et qu'ils ne regardent dans sa direction.

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Attendez ! » Dit le duc à qui appartient la voix qui au vu de sa tenue est un duc, alors qu'il suivit une jeune femme en robe blanche fuyant hors du château.

« Aqua ! Aaron ! » Dit la voix de Terra venant des escaliers.

« Bah, dit donc ! T'as pris de l'avance ! » Dit Aaron faisant rire son ami qui les rejoignit en bas.

« On peut dire ça. Il y avait un Nescient assez puissant que j'ai battu il y a quelques minutes. » Expliqua Terra.

« Je vois. As-tu une idée de ce qu'il faisait ici ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Non, a part qu'il essayé d'enfoncer une porte menant d'après les gardes à la bibliothèque de ce château. » Répondit Terra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Nescient ferait dans une bibliothèque ? » Demanda Aaron avec étonnement.

« Aucune idée. Mais cela m'inquiète. Je vais poursuivre dans un autre monde pour en savoir plus. » Dit Terra.

« D'accord, nous allons rester pour chercher des indices de notre côté. » Dit Aqua.

« Le Prince est dans la salle de bal. Il pourra peut-être aider. » Dit Terra commençant à marcher.

« Merci. » Dit Aqua regardant son ami avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Aqua, Aaron… Avez-vous toujours le même rêve ? » Demanda Terra.

« Eh bien… Oui. » Répondent Aqua et Aaron.

« Une fille d'ici, Cendrillon… Elle m'a fait comprendre que le fait de croire est très puissant. Même si les choses semblent impossibles, croire en un rêve puissant suffit à illuminer les ténèbres. » Dit Terra gagnant un sourire d'Aqua. « Remerciez-la de ma part si vous la voyez. » Demanda-t-il.

« D'accord. » Dit Aaron avant que Terra ne se retourne et poursuive son chemin.

Une fois Terra hors de la pièce, Aqua et Aaron partent vers la salle de bal pour voir au fond de la salle celui qui doit être le prince, alors qu'une femme âgée et deux jeunes femmes sortir de la salle. Au moment où ils se croisent Aqua et Aaron eurent une vision représentant les yeux d'un Nescient. Aqua regarda dans leur direction alors qu'Aaron resta neutre avant que le duc qui essaya d'empêcher une jeune femme de partir n'arrive en courant.

« Qui sont ces dames ? » Demanda Aqua attirant l'attention du duc.

« Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, je crois que ce sont Lady Tremaine et ses filles. » Dit le duc avant que le prince ne s'approche d'eux.

« Vous êtes revenue. » Dit le prince avant de voir Aqua. « Oh, excusez-moi, je vous ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-il s'excusant de la méprise.

« _Confondre une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, il doit être daltonien._ » Pensa Aaron en gardant ça pour taquiner sa petite amie.

« Votre Majesté, j'ai trouvé ceci dans les escaliers. » Dit le duc en montrant une pantoufle de verre.

« Une pantoufle de verre ? » Dit le prince.

« Oui, laissée par une belle jeune fille. » Précisa le duc. « Je fouillerai tout le royaume pour retrouver celle à qui elle appartient. » Dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le prince.

« Bien sûr, votre Majesté. Après tout, vous avez enfin trouvé une fiancée. En apprenant cela, votre père, le Roi, a décrété que nous devions fouiller tout le royaume. Je vais commencer par la résidence la plus proche, celle de Lay Tremaine. » Dit le duc avant que lui et le prince ne partent dans des directions, opposées.

« On devrait rendre visite à cette Lady Tremaine. » Proposa Aaron.

« Oui. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez elle et ses filles. » Dit Aqua.

Aaron et Aqua partent en direction de ladite maison mais eurent un retard sur le duc, à cause d'attaque de Nescient sur la route. Et une fois devant la maison Aaron et Aqua écoutent à la porte espérant entendre un signe d'être arrivé avant le duc, mais l'entendent parler avec Lady Tremaine souhaitant le présenté à ses deux filles.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Les ténèbres sont ici. » Dit Aqua faisant apparaître sa Keyblade et s'apprêta à entrer.

« Attendez. » Dit une voix de femme venant de nulle part. « C'est dangereux de combattre les ténèbres avec la lumière, mes enfants. » Dit la voix avant que la femme à qui elle appartient n'apparaisse derrière Aaron et Aqua.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Aqua.

« La marraine bonne fée de cendrillon. Je me présente à ceux qui croient en leurs rêves. » Se présenta la femme.

« C'est un honneur, mais pourquoi ne dois-je pas combattre les ténèbres avec la lumière ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Les rayons de soleil créent les ombres. Lady Tremaine et ses filles son jalouses de la beauté et du charme de Cendrillon, des qualités perçues comme une « lumière ». La jalousie est sombre. Ténèbres et lumière vont de pair. L'une ne va pas sans l'autre. » Expliqua la bonne fée.

« Que doit-on faire alors ? » Demanda Aqua.

« C'est simple, mes enfants. L'un des amis de Cendrillon veut empêcher sa lumière de s'atténuer. Vous devez trouver le petit Jaq et l'aider. » Répondit la bonne fée.

« D'accord. » Dit Aqua et Aaron.

« Il vous faudra un peu de magie. » Dit la bonne fée en sortant une baguette de sa manche. « Bibidi Bobidi Bou ! » Dit-elle faisant rétrécir Aqua et Aaron avant de les envoyés dans le château par une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage de la maison.

Une fois dans la maison et de la taille d'une souris pour justement en voir une vêtue de rouge semblant être Jaq soulevant une clé.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Aqua suivant Jaq avec Aaron qui se retient de ce moqué d'elle pour sa réaction à la situation.

« La Marâtre a enfermé Cendrillon dans sa chambre ! Il faut la faire sortir ! Il faut sauver Cendrillon ! » Répondit Jaq.

« Bah on va te filet un coup de main. » Dit Aaron alors que lui et Aqua font apparaître leur Keyblade.

« Oh, zougk-zougk ! » Dit Jaq, avant de finalement les regardés et remarqua leurs armes. « Oh ! Pareil que Ven-ven ! Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je m'appelle Aqua, et lui, c'est Aaron. Comment connais-tu Ven ? » Demanda Aqua après s'être présenté elle et Aaron.

« On est ami. Très bon ami. Il m'a aidé à coudre la robe de Cendrillon. » Répondit Jaq.

« Ça fait plaisir à entendre qu'il aide quelqu'un dans le besoin. » Dit Aaron.

« Oui. » Dit Aqua souriant avant d'entendre une des filles de Tremaine râlé, car la pantoufle ne lui va pas et le duc passé à la fille suivante.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se dépêcher. » Dit Aaron soulignant l'évidence.

« Tu as raison ! Vite, vite, vite ! » Dit Jaq courant à toute jambe alors que des Nescient apparaissent devant Jaq. « Ah ! Non, non, non ! Il faut faire vite ! » Dit-il avant qu'Aaron n'attaque le Nescient.

« Aqua tu t'occupes de la protection rapprochée, moi, je m'occupe des autres. » Dit Aaron commençant à combattre d'autre Nescient apparaissant.

« D'accord. » Dit Aqua.

En suivant le plan d'Aaron, Aqua et lui purent escorter Jaq jusqu'à la chambre de Cendrillon avec facilité.

Plus tard alors que les deux maîtres de la Keyblade son debout sur une rambarde à l'étage les filles de Tremaine venaient de finir d'essayer la pantoufle.

« Vous êtes les seules jeunes filles ici ? » Demanda le duc.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre, votre Grâce. » Répondit Tremaine.

Aqua et Aaron commençaient à s'inquiéter pour Jaq alors que le temps commença à jouer contre eux quand soudain le sort commença à s'estomper les faisant reprendre leur taille normale. Alors qu'Aaron recula d'un saut pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol de l'étage, Aqua resta sur la rampe et perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

« Un coup du sort à en tomber par terre. » Dit Aaron à lui-même un peu amusé par la situation et sa blague.

« Oh… Puis-je, euh… Puis-je essayer cette pantoufle ? » Demanda Aqua voulant profité de la situation pour gagner du temps alors que son petit ami à désormais des yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes.

« Hmm, je vous ai vus au palais, mais malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas la jeune fille que le prince veut retrouver. » Dit le duc rassurant Aaron.

« Mais je suis une jeune fille. J'ai donc le droit de l'essayer. » Dit Aqua inquiétant de nouveau son petit ami que la pantoufle lui aille quand même.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans la maison ? » Demanda Tremaine.

« Elle doit être ici pour nous voler ! » Dit une des deux filles de Tremaine.

« Mère, faites quelque chose ! » Dit l'autre fille de Tremaine.

« Cette fille ne vit pas ici. Je n'ai que deux filles. Nous avons terminé, vote grâce. » Dit Tremaine.

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais merci connasse. » Chuchota Aaron.

« Oh, ce n'est rien de méchant. » Dit le duc s'approchant d'Aqua offrant un des pires ascenseurs émotionnelle d'Aaron. « Voici ma chère. » Dit-il en remettant la pantoufle à Aqua pour qu'elle l'essaye.

« Votre Grâce, attend, je vous prie. Puis-je l'essayer ? » Dit Cendrillon, descendant les escaliers suivit de près par Aaron.

« Ne faites pas att… » Commença Tremaine, avant de se faire interrompre par Aaron.

« Il a bien toutes les jeunes filles à marié, Tremaine. Alors arrête d'essayer d'éviter l'inévitable. Surtout quand une personne n'ayant pas de remords à faire du mal au gens mauvais est dans les parages. » Dit Aaron menaçant Tremaine avant de se mettre entre elle et le duc.

« Elle peut passer avant moi. » Dit Aqua aidant Cendrillon a ce placé.

« Merci. » Dit Cendrillon.

« C'est nous qui vous remercions d'avoir appris à Terra qu'il faut toujours croire en quelque chose. » Dit Aqua.

Le duc s'avança en direction de Cendrillon alors qu'Aaron écarta de force Tremaine pour laisser le duc passé sans encombre.

« Tente quoi que ce soit et tu le payeras. » Lui murmura Aaron avec un mépris faisant passé l'attitude Tremaine avec Cendrillon pour de la bonté.

Le duc mit la pantoufle à Cendrillon qui lui alla comme un gant.

« C'est parfait ! Je dois informer le prince sans plus tarder ! Et vous venez avec moi, bien sûr. » Dit le duc content d'avoir réussi.

« J'en serai ravie. » Dit Cendrillon en se levant avant de suivre le duc hors de la maison.

« Mais, c'est la bonne à tout faire ! » Dit une des filles de Tremaine.

« Mère ! Vous allez les laisser partir comme ça ? » Dit la deuxième alors qu'Aaron se retient de les frapper.

« Non… Cendrillon va avoir ce qu'elle mérite. » Dit Tremaine avant qu'Aaron ne l'attrape par le col et la tire vers lui.

« Cela à intérêt à être un bouquet de fleurs et une lettre félicitation pour son mariage accompagné d'excuse pour l'avoir traité comme une esclave durant toute sa vie depuis la mort de son père. Car vous avez fait de sa vie un enfer, aie essayé de ruiner une de sa chance de connaître le bonheur. Alors cette maison appartenait à son père avant qu'il ne vous épouse et meure. Et si vous essayé quoi que ce soit pour lui faire du mal ou empêché sa rencontre avec le prince… » Dit Aaron en marquant une pause avant de la lâchée assez voilement pour qu'elle tombe au sol. « Vous aller comprendre en quoi de mauvaises actions peuvent être fatal. » Menaça-t-il avant de partir suivit de près par Aqua qui essayé de le faire arrêter.

Un peu plus tard en dehors de la maison, Aaron fut calmé et Aqua démarra enfin la conversation.

« Comment tu sais tout ça sur Cendrillon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dans mon monde, les instants que l'on a passés dans celui-ci sans notre intervention ou les Necsients ainsi que quelques jours avant sont un conte pour enfants. » Répondit Aaron.

« Comment, c'est possible ? » Demanda Aqua.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai juste anticipé les coups de Tremaine selon mes souvenirs du compte. Comme faire trébuché le duc pour faire tomber la pantoufle. En espérant que la menace ait fonctionné et qu'elle ne tente plus rien. » Dit Aaron calmement. « Et au passage, tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille avec la pantoufle. » Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Il fallait bien que je gagne du temps. » Rétorqua Aqua

« Ouais, mais si tu l'essayes et qu'elle t'allait. » Dit Aaron avant qu'Aqua en voit son visage à la mention de la situation.

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux à l'idée que je finisse avec un prince, par hasard ? » Demanda Aqua avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais, je le suis. Tous ce que j'ai d'exceptionnel par rapport à la royauté c'est mon titre de Maître de la Keyblade. » Dit Aaron en regardant le sol avant qu'Aqua ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Un prince n'aurait pas le courage dont tu peux faire preuve. » Dit Aqua pour rassuré Aaron avant qu'un crie ne se fasse entendre avant que le duc ne revienne vers la maison. « Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Cendrillon ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Elle… A était attaquée par une créature… Un monstre dans la forêt ! » Répondit le duc.

Sans perdre de temps, Aqua et Aaron partent à toute vitesse pour trouver Cendrillon inconsciente face à un Nescient ayant l'apparence d'un mélange entre un carrosse et une citrouille envoyant des bombes en direction de Cendrillon qu'ils purent intercepter, lui sauvant la vie alors qu'elle reprend conscience.

« Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on s'oppose à ma volonté ! » Dit Tremaine après avoir ri avant de partir vers le palais laissant le Nescient s'occupé d'Aaron, Aqua et Cendrillon.

« Partez, nous nous occupons de lui. » Dit Aqua à Cendrillon qui partit se mettre à l'abri.

Aqua et Aaron arrivaient à deux à affronter le Nescient avec grande facilité avant que d'autre Nescient n'apparaissent et dont Aaron s'occupa laissant à Aqua le plus gros.

Au même moment devant la cour du château, Lady Tremaine et ses filles se trouvaient au sol sans vie et en train de disparaître alors que Vanitas tenant, une pile de deux livres noires qui au vu de leur apparence sont assez ancien alors qu'il est entouré d'une aura sombre inspira fortement.

« Ce n'est toujours pas assez ! » Dit-il avant d'entrer dans un portail sombre et quitté ce monde-ci.

Un peu, plus tard après avoir battu les Nescient, Aqua et Aaron escortent eux même le duc et Cendrillion jusqu'au château avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le prince. Le couple regarda la scène avec un vague sourire avant que la bonne fée n'apparaisse.

« Un cœur pur rempli de lumière… Mon maître… m'a appris que les ténèbres doivent être détruites. Mais comment, si ce n'est pas avec la lumière ? » Demanda Aqua à la bonne fée.

« Oh, vous être encore trop jeune pour le savoir. Multipliez les expériences et vous trouverez la réponse. Croyez en vos rêves. » Répondit la bonne fée.

Aaron plaça alors sa main sur celle d'Aqua et lui sourit tendrement.

« On a encore un long chemin à faire. On trouvera sûrement la réponse un jour. » Dit Aaron alors qu'Aqua lui rend son sourire.

Plus tard Aqua et Aaron quittèrent ce monde afin de poursuivre la quête qu'Eraqus leur confia.


	7. P1 - Chapitre 07: Domaine Enchanté

Poursuivant leur route dans les Entrechemins, Aqua et Aaron arrivaient rapidement dans un monde représenta par un autre château blanc, mais avec au-dessus trois lueurs, une rouge, une verte, et une bleue. Et en dessous un autre château plus sinistre entouré de ronce. Avec juste un regard qui malgré leur casque les faisait savoir qu'ils étaient d'accord pour entrer dans ce monde, ils se trouvent devant le château sinistre.

« Wow. Ils ont leur propre maison hantée. » Dit Aaron avec humour faisant gloussé Aqua avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup de coude.

« Plus sérieusement, est-ce que comme celui de Cendrillon dans ton monde celui-ci est un compte ? » Demanda Aqua curieuse.

« Ouais. Et on devrait regarder dans ce château et vite si tu veux mon avis. » Dit Aaron, avant de courir vers le château suivit d'Aqua.

Après une courte exploration du château Keybade en main, ils trouvent Ventus dans une grande salle devant une femme aux allures de démon un sceptre se trouvant surélevé par une plate-forme.

« Terra ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un ! » Dit Ventus à la femme.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Dommage, vu la facilité avec laquelle il a accepté. » Dit la femme se révélant être Maléfique.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Ventus baissant la tête.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Ven ! » Dit Aqua alors qu'elle et Aaron s'avancent vers Ventus.

« Aqua, Aaron. » Dit Ventus les voyant arrivé.

« Elle dit des conneries. Il ne ferait jamais ça de façon volontaire. S'il l'a fait elle l'a forcé avec je ne sais quel sort. » Expliqua Aaron pour rassurer Ventus.

« Il a raison. Tu le sais tout comme moi, qu'il ne voudra jamais faire ça. » Dit Aqua.

« Oui. » Dit Ven réalisant qu'il allait se faire avoir.

« Ah… La vérité peut être parfois cruelle, même entre amis proches. Après tout, on ne connaît jamais les secrets du cœur d'autrui. Vous serez d'accord avec moi, Ventus, Aqua, Aaron… » Dit Maléfique.

« Ven… Va dans un autre monde, on va gérer celui-là… » Dit Aaron sombrement faisant comprendre à Ventus que s'il essaye de négocier s'est peine perdue.

« D'accord. » Dit Ven avant de partir.

« Vous maniez aussi une Keyblade, à ce que je vois. » Constata Maléfique.

« Et alors ? T'es raciste envers les utilisateurs de Keyblade ? » Demanda Aaron avec une pointe d'humour.

« Comment savez-vous ce qu'est une Keyblade ? » Demanda Aqua alors qu'Aaron se donna un facepalm.

« Une source de pouvoir… Une clé qui ouvre les cœurs des habitants de mondes entiers et permet d'obtenir tout ce que l'on désire. Un pouvoir que je trouve fascinant. » Dit Maléfique.

« Tu as envoûte Terra pour qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un ? » Demanda Aaron connaissant la réponse.

« Il a était facile à envoûter malgré sa résistance. Dites-moi, désirez-vous m'aider à votre tour ? » Demanda Maléfique tout en répondant à la question d'Aaron.

« Tu as beau être mon personnage préféré du compte que j'ai lu, mais va chier. » Dit Aaron alors que lui et Aqua se mettent en position de combat.

« Je vois. Le garçon avait raison. Vous êtes bornée. » Dit Maléfique.

« Un garçon ? De qui tu parles ? » Demanda Aqua alors qu'Aaron fut choqué.

« Vous avez besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, on dirait… J'ai justement un endroit parfait pour cela. » Dit Maléfique avant de frapper le sol avec son sceptre faisant s'effondrer le sol sous Aqua et Aaron les envoyant dans un portail les envoyant dans le cachot du château où se trouve un homme enchaîné.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda l'homme.

« T'es nouveaux colocataires apparemment ? » Répondit Aaron avant qu'Aqua ne le force à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment ça, c'est ton personnage préféré du compte ? » Demanda Aqua.

« J'y peux rien si les méchants me fascinent. » Répondit Aaron en levant les épaules.

« Tu voudrais que je sois plus méchante ? » Demanda Aqua avec un regard fâché.

« J'ai dit fascinant. Pas plaisant, il y a une nuance. Et tu es parfaite comme tu es. » Rétorqua Aaron.

« Bien rattrapé. Et pour répondre plus en détail à votre question. Je m'appelle Aqua, et lui, c'est Aaron. Et on s'est fait piéger, on dirait. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Dit Aqua, avant de revenir à l'homme.

« Maléfique veut m'empêcher de briser son sort. Je devais retrouver ma bien-aimée dans une cabane dans le vallon, mais elle est désormais plongée dans un sommeil éternel… Je suis le seul à pouvoir rompre le charme. » Expliqua l'homme.

« Vous devez l'aimer profondément. » Dit Aqua alors qu'Aaron posa une main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce vrai ? » Dit une voix venant de derrière eux.

Ils regardent dans la direction d'où proviens la voix pour voir 3 fées chacune de différente couleur, une rouge, une bleue et une verte.

« Oui. Maléfique me l'a dit. » Dit l'homme choquant les fées.

« Oh ! C'est vous, Prince Philippe ! » Dit la fée rouge donnant le nom de l'homme avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour libéré le Prince de ses menottes. « Prince Philippe sur la route qui saura vous mener à l'amour, il est de nombreux dangers qu'il va falloir affronter. » Dit-elle voulant avertir le Prince de ce qui l'attends.

« On vient avec vous. » Dit Aqua sans attendre Aaron pour aussi l'impliqué.

« Ouais, il nous faut savoir quelque chose et seul Maléfique peut nous répondre. » Dit Aaron montrant à Aqua que malgré qu'elle ne lui est pas demandée son avis, il est d'accord.

« Oui, bien sûr. Vite, nous devons nous rendre au chevet d'Aurore. » Dit la fée rouge.

Les fées donnent au Prince Philippe une épée et un bouclier alors qu'Aqua et Aaron firent apparaître leurs Keyblades respectifs et ils ouvrent le cachot avant d'explorer le château afin d'en sortir en battant tous les ennemies à en approcher. Une fois arrivées sur le pont d'un autre château, des ronces apparaissent leur barrant la route alors que Maléfique apparaisse.

« Maléfique ! Qui est le garçon dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Observe les forces du mal et leur puissance ! » Dit Maléfique, avant de ce changé en Dragon.

Un combat démarra entre les deux maîtres de la Keyblade et le Prince. Et là où Aqua et le Prince Philippe vise la tête ou le dos de Maléfique, Aaron s'occupa du ventre de Maléfique profitant que deux personne l'occupe pour l'affaiblir.

Le Prince finit par se battre plus intensément contre Maléfique alors que les 3 fées jettent un sort à l'épée du Prince Philippe.

« Que cette épée de vérité la frappe au cœur ! Que le mal périsse et que le bien soit vainqueur ! » Disent les trois fées avant que le Prince ne lance l'épée qui atterrie droit sur le cœur de maléfique alors qu'elle reprit son ancienne apparence et que les ronces.

Sans perdre de temps, le Prince couru en direction du château Maléfique resta debout, mais clairement affaiblit.

« Le pouvoir de l'amour t'a vaincue. » Dit Aaron.

« Une chose aussi dérisoire que l'amour ne peut me vaincre. » Dit Maléfique.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Les ténèbres vous aveuglent tellement que vous ne voyez pas au-delà. » Dit Aqua alors qu'au même moment, le Prince trouva Aurore et l'embrassa brisant la malédiction. « Quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre un cœur de lumière. » Dit Aqua.

« Peut-être… Mais n'oubliez pas une chose : la lumière est toujours accompagnée par les ténèbres. Bientôt, d'autre encore seront attirées par elle. Et elles seront alors miennes ! » Dit Maléfique avant de disparaître avec un rire diabolique alors qu'Aqua à essayer de l'attraper sans succès.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous le connaissons assez bien Terra. » Rassura Aaron en l'enlaçant.

« Je sais, mais ça m'effraie quand même la penser que lui ou Ven puisse être manipulé aussi facilement. » Dit Aqua.

« Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. » Dit Aaron resserrant son emprise sur elle.

Aqua, se doutant qu'elle a dû toucher une corde sensible chez son petit ami, se retourna pour l'enlacer à son tour.

Au même moment Vanitas tenant cette fois un livre en plus identique aux deux autres, ayant observé le combat en a profité pour absorber une partie des ténèbres de Maléfique libéré par sa blessure durant le combat.

« Ce n'est toujours pas assez... Et en plus il me faut trouver les autres livres... » Dit Vanitas avant de partir dans un portail sombre.

Plus tard dans les Entrechemins, Aqua et Aaron voient Terra ce dirigé vers un nouveau monde et l'y suivit sans visiblement qu'il ne les remarques.


	8. P1 - Chapitre 08: Jardin Radieux

Aqua et Aaron vienne d'arrivé sur une place vide où se trouve seulement un vieux canard blanc anthropomorphe habillé de façon chique marchant avec une canne. Aqua parti en direction de l'homme sans attendre Aaron qui la laissa faire.

« Excusez-moi ! » Dit Aqua attirant l'attention du vieux canard qu'Aaron reconnu comme Picsou. « Désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur. » S'excusa Aqua.

« Oh, comme vous êtes bien élevée. Je serai ravi de vous aider, vous savez. » Dit Picsou.

« Je cherche un Garçon qui n'est pas d'ici. L'auriez-vous vu ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Hmm, je crois savoir de qui vous parlez. Il s'est précipité vers le château tout à l'heure. » Répondit Picsou en montrant un château.

« Merci beaucoup. » Remercia Aqua avant que Picsou hoche la tête et reprends son chemin alors qu'Aaron arriva à côté d'elle.

Aaron ne dit presque rien et lui et Aqua marche vers le château et à affronter des Nescients jusqu'à arriver en milieux d'escalier, ils entendent un crie venant de la voix d'une petite fille. Ils coururent pour monter les escaliers le plus vite possible pour voir une petite fille aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux bleu tenant un bouquet de fleur poursuivit par un Nescient.

« Non ! Va-t'en ! » Crient Aaron et Aqua faisant apparaitre leurs Keyblades tout en courant vers la petite fille qui fut bloqué contre par un mur avant que le Nescient de saute pour l'attaqué.

Mais la petite fille en profita pour courir vers Aqua et Aaron et posa sa main sur la Keyblade d'Aqua.

« Je sens sa lumière. » Pensa Aqua alors qu'Aaron utilisa la capacité de sa Keyblade à s'allongé pour donner des coups à distance sur les Nescients apparaissant.

« Il y en a trop. On pourra pas les combattre et la surveillé en même temps. » Dit Aaron alors qu'un Nescient esquiva son attaque et sauta pour les attaqué avant qu'une sourie anthropomorphe vêtue de noir avec une Keyblade avec une apparence rappelant celle d'un chapeau de magicien dans un livre pour enfant n'arrive et le terrasse.

« Vite ! Il faut emmener cette fillette en lieu sûr. » Dit la sourie qu'Aaron reconnu facilement comme Mickey.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu une Keyblade ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Je te le dirai plus tard. Il faut d'abord qu'on les arrête ! » Dit Mickey.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, vous deux occupez-vous de leur cas. » Dit Aaron avant de porter la fillette et de l'amené en bas de à la moitié de l'escalier et fit tous son possible pour la rassurée alors qu'elle avait peur. « T'en fais pas. Ils te feront rien moi, mon ami et la sourie on est là. D'accord ? » Dit Aaron alors qu'il avait une main posée sur la tête de la fillette et lui ébouriffé les cheveux pour le rassuré alors qu'ils entendent le combat se déroulé avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose de plus que Aqua n'a pas senti.

« _Moi qui ne croyait pas au fait qu'elle lui aurait accidentellement transmit le don de manier la Keyblade. Bah j'avais tort._ » Pensa Aaron.

Une fois que les sons du combat cessent d'être entendu la petite fille monta les escaliers suivit d'Aaron en se dirigeant vers Mickey et Aqua. Aqua s'agenouilla et regarda Mickey alors qu'Aaron fit de même et lui tendit une main.

« Merci. » Disent les deux maîtres de la Keyblade alors que Mickey serra la main d'Aaron.

« Je m'appelle Aqua et je suis l'élève de Maître Eraqus. Et lui c'est Aaron. » Dit Aqua se présentant ainsi que son petit ami.

« Moi, c'est Mickey. Avant, j'étais l'apprenti de Yen Sid. Je suis revenu m'entrainer avec lui. » Dit Mickey se présentant.

« Je sens la lumière en cette fille. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont attaquée ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Je crois bien que oui. A mon avis ce doit être quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel. » Répondit Mickey alors que la petite fille fut émerveillée de ce que dit Mickey.

« Oui, quelqu'un que nous sommes censés protéger. » Dit Aaron.

« Faisons équipe. » Dit Mickey avant qu'une lumière ne brille depuis sa veste. « Non, pas maintenant ! Tout ira bien ! » Dit Mickey avant d'être projeté en l'air et s'envolé vers le ciel dans tous les sens comme une étoile filante bourré sous les regards ébahit d'Aqua et la petite fille et se retenant de rire d'Aaron.

« Tiens. » Dit la petite fille en tendant un bouquet de fleur à Aqua qui fut légèrement surprise.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda Aqua gagnant un hochement de tête de la petite fille.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! » Dit la petite fille.

« Oh, elles sont belles. C'est très gentil. » Remercia Aqua en prenant les fleurs.

« Je m'appelle Kairi. Enchantée. » Dit Kairi se présentant.

« De même. Moi, c'est Aqua. Et voici Aaron. » Dit Aqua en montrant Aaron qui lui fit signe. « Dis, cette lumière… » Dit Aqua avant de se faire interrompre.

« Kairi ! » Dit la voix d'une vielle femme.

« Oh ! Grand-mère ! » Dit Kairi.

« Kairi, attendre une minute… » Dit Aqua avant de posé deux doigts sur son pendentif qui s'illumina pendent une seconde. « Je t'ai jeté un sort. Si tu as des ennuis un jour, la lumière en toi te mènera vers la lumière d'un autre. Quelqu'un qui te protègera. » Expliqua Aqua.

« Merci. » Dit Kairi avant de partir vers sa grand-mère.

« Te voilà. C'est l'heure de rentrer. » Dit la grand-mère de Kairi.

« Oui ! » Dit Kairi avant de se retourné pour faire un signe de la main a Aaron et Aqua. « Au revoir ! » Dit-elle alors qu'ils lui firent signe de la main en retour.

« Dis, grand-mère ? » Demanda Kairi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda sa grand-mère.

« Raconte-moi cette histoire. » Demanda Kairi.

« Encore ? » Demanda la grand-mère avec un rire amusé.

« S'il te plaît ! » Dit Kairi voulant faire accepter sa grand-mère.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. » Dit la grand-mère avant de raconté son l'histoire disparaissant du champ de vision d'Aqua et Aaron.

« Kairi… Quelque chose me dit que nous ne l'avons pas rencontrée par hasard. » Dit Aqua avant qu'elle et Aaron ne remarque un Nescient allant vers un endroit précis.

« On doit se grouiller. » Dit Aaron commençant à courir vers l'endroit où semble se diriger le Nescient suivit d'Aqua.

« Ça n'arrête jamais. » Remarqua Aqua.

« No shit Sherlock. » Rétorqua Aaron.

Ils passent devant une porte qui était fermer mais que le Nescient à enfoncer pour se trouver dans ce qui semble être toit d'une usine. Où Terra et Ventus entrent aussi de deux entré différente.

« On dirait qu'on a repéré le Nescient tous les quatre. » Dit Terra alors que les quatre porteurs de Keyblade firent apparaitre la leur en voyant trois Nescient différents fusionné en un gigantesque.

« Ça va pas être facile. » Dit Aaron avant de se faire apparaitre par un Nescient identique à celui formé par les trois Nescients qu'ils poursuivait. « Je m'occupe de lui gérer le vôtre ! » Cria Aaron avant d'être trop loin de ses deux amis et sa petite amie avant d'être lâché sur la place où il a vu Picsou.

« Tu veux m'affronter seul. Ok. Mais je suis pas un adversaire facile. » Avertie Aaron faisant aussi apparaitre la Keyblade d'Aced.

Le combat put démarrer et au début Aaron ne prit pas le combat au sérieux connaissant les paternes du Nescient et esquivant chaque attaque et donna de puissant coup au Nescient. Le combat dura quelque minute et il ne reste plus que la partie servant de tête au Nescient.

« Tu es plus faible que dans mon souvenir. » Dit Aaron amusé avant d'entendre une voix venant de derrière le Nescient.

« Grand-mère. J'ai peur. » Dit la voix de Kairi alors qu'il la voit se caché derrière sa grand-mère.

Le Nescient se retourna et commença à charger un rayon laser qu'il avait l'intention de tiré sur Kairi et sa grand-mère. Et quand il fut tiré Kairi et sa grand-mère furent surpris de voir qu'elles n'ont rien pour voir devant elles Aaron dans son armure.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Aaron ? » Demanda Kairi gagnant un hochement de tête d'Aaron alors qu'il fit apparaitre au lieux de la Keyblade d'Aced celle d'Ira et attaqua de façon rapide et brutal le Nescient le faisant disparaitre en une attaque.

Une fois le Nescient disparut, il fit disparaitre son armure et s'avança vers Kairi et sa grand-mère.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui, merci de nous avoir sauvé. » Remercia la grand-mère de Kairi.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé, de ce qui s'est passé je n'aurai pas du autant prendre mon temps dessus. » S'excusa Aaron.

« Ce n'est rien. » Assura la grand-mère de Kairi.

« Tu es un héro Aaron ? Comme dans les histoires ? » Demanda Kairi émerveillé et inquiète par ce qu'il a fait pour les protégées elle et sa grand-mère.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors oui. » Dit Aaron en regardant Kairi. « Et je suis sûr qu'un jour tu le seras aussi. » Dit-il lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Désolé mais il faut que je parte. » Dit-il avant courir le plus vite possible en direction de l'endroit où le combat de ses amis se passait pour voir Aqua pensive.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui. Je viens juste d'affronté le garçon dont parlait Maléfique. Il est vraiment puissant. J'ai bien failli perdre. Alors qu'il avait une pile de quatre livre sous un bras. » Dit Aqua avant de fléchir et qu'Aaron ne l'aide a resté debout.

« On en a trop fait pour le moment il faut que tu te reposes un peu. Tu me parleras de lui et on reprendra la route après d'accord ? » Dit Aaron en la guidant vers un mur ou elle pouvait s'assoir et se penché pour ce reposé.

« D'accord. Juste un petit repos... » Dit Aqua avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir laissant Aaron la surveillé et s'occupé d'éventuelle Nescient apparaissant autour d'eux.


	9. P1 - Chapitre 09: Disneyville

À son réveille, Aqua vit qu'il faisait nuit alors qu'Aaron s'entraîna en frappant dans le vide avec sa Keyblade et d'autres qu'il n'a jamais utilisé devant elle. Elle fut impressionnée par la manière dont il arrive à mélanger les styles de combat comme ceux de Terra et Ventus ou le sien à la place de l'un des deux à la perfection, se finissant par la Keyblade qu'il a utilisé contre elle le jour avant l'examen du symbole de maîtrise se plantant dans le sol et Aaron s'agenouillant devant comme s'il voulait prier les mains sur la Keyblade.

Aqua se leva, avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule attirant son attention.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Aaron avec un peu de surprise qu'Aqua sa réveillé.

« Oui. Tu en as bien profité visiblement. » Répondit Aqua alors qu'Aaron se lève et lui donna un rapide baiser.

« Tu n'es dormi que deux heures maximum. » Dit Aaron avant de retirer la Keyblade du sol.

« Comment as-tu eu toutes les Keyblades que tu as utilisé ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Tu te rappelles quand je me suis absenté quelques semaines avant qu'on aille dans le monde où tu as été empoisonné et qu'on est devenue un couple ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui, le soir, quand tu es revenue et que tu es allé dans ma chambre pour me dire que tu as était obligé de tué quelqu'un dont tu te souciais et que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes pour la première fois ? » Résuma Aqua, surprenant Aaron avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse pas sur son visage en voyant la stupeur sur celui de son petit ami. « Tu aurais dû vérifier que je dors vraiment. » Dit-elle amusé suivit d'un petit rire.

« Eh bien, pour répondre à sa question, oui. Et elle était une porteuse de Keyblade… » Commença Aaron en dissimulant une partie de la vérité. « Elle a fini à force d'être confronté au désespoir a succombé aux ténèbres, elle est devenue incontrôlable et j'ai fini par devoir la tuée, et dans un dernier souffle de vie et de lucidité elle m'a confié ça Keyblade. Comme ses amis qui avaient subi le même sort avant elle. » Dit-il tristement.

Aqua prit Aaron dans ses bras se doutant qu'il éprouve énormément de regret pour le réconforter.

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier. » Dit Aqua espérant changées les idées de son petit ami tout en se rappelant que Ventus lui a donnée quelque chose avec un doublon pour Aaron en sortant un billet pour un parc. « Ven en avait reçu quatre, un pour enfant et trois pour adulte. » Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Si nous sommes des adultes alors il va mal tourner le petit. » Plaisanta Aaron, avant de rire avec Aqua.

« On devrait y aller. Comme ça, on pourrait se détendre un peu avant de complétement reprendre la chasse au Nescient. » Proposa Aaron.

« Tu me proposes un rendez-vous alors qu'on est en mission ? » Demanda Aqua pouffant de rire.

« Complétement. En plus vu que c'est un autre monde que celui-ci techniquement ça compte. » Dit Aaron avec une pointe d'amusement et d'humour.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais dans ce cas se sera rapide. Et quand cette crise sera finie, on en aura un vrai. D'accord ? » Dit Aqua.

« Sa marche. » Dit Aaron avant que lui et Aqua ne fasse apparaître leur armure et leur moyen de transport respectif dans les Entrechemins.

Aqua et Aaron traversaient les Entrechemins jusqu'à arriver dans le monde représenté sur le billet. Disneyville. Une fois arrivés, ils marchent dans la ville pour ce qui semble être la place principale totalement vide. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Tada ! » Dit une voix venant de derrière eux, surprenant Aqua alors qu'Aaron a une tête blasée, alors qu'ils se retournent pour voir un bulldog anthropomorphe dans un costume de justicier blanc assez ridicule. « Porteur du masque de la paix et de l'espoir. Défenseur intrépide et héros de cette ville. Voici le Capitaine Justice ! » Dit-il se présentant même si Aaron connaît son vrai nom alors qu'Aqua reste perplexe. Avant qu'ils ne se retournent pour poursuivre leur chemin. « Hé, minute papillon ! Je suis le Capitaine Justice ! Comment osez-vous vous en aller alors qu'un héros comme moi vous offre son aide ? » Dit-il.

« Merci de la proposition. Mais on n'a pas besoin de héros pour le mom… » Commença Aaron en restant poli malgré son envie de le faire taire plus radicalement avant d'entendre quelqu'un et s'arrêter de parler.

« A l'aide, venez vite ! » Cria une voix venant d'un cheval anthropomorphe habillé en fermier arrivant dans le coin avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

« Qu'ouïe-je ? Capitaine Justice à la rescousse ! » Dit le Capitaine Justice en s'approchant comme Aqua et Aaron du cheval anthropomorphe.

« Toi ? Quel dommage… Ou pas ! C'est peut-être juste ce qu'il vous faut, M. le héros. » Dit le cheval anthropomorphe avec une pointe d'ironie dans le surnom.

« Parle ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le Capitaine Justice.

« Ces satanés monstres sont réapparus sur le terrain de fruitball. Ils sont à toi, Capitaine J. » Répondit le cheval anthropomorphe.

« Des monstres… Les Nescients seraient ici aussi ? » Demanda à voix basse Aqua à son petit ami.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. On devrait s'en occuper. » Répondit à voix basse Aaron.

« Des monstres ? Oh, euh… quel dommage… Ce n'est pas sur ma liste. » Dit le Capitaine Justice cachant le fait qu'il a peur.

Aqua allait rétorquer quelque chose pour le motivé, mais Aaron la devança en se montrant plus direct.

« Je ne pensais pas que le « défenseur intrépide » était une poule mouillé. » Dit-il avant que la Capitaine Justice ne le regarde.

« Mais je ne pourrais pas surv… euh… les caser dans mon planning. » Dit le Capitaine justice essayant de cacher sa lâcheté.

« Je me suis précipité devant une petite fille et sa grand-mère qui allaient se faire tuer par un rayon laser pour les protégés. C'est ça être un défenseur et un héros. Mais bon va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit Aaron en remarquant le regard à la fois sévères et surpris d'Aqua.

« Oui. Dommage, moi qui pensais avoir affaire au Capitaine Justice. On ne peut pas laisser ces créatures gâcher le Fruitball comme ça ! » Dit le cheval anthropomorphe espérant le faire réagir.

« Hein ? Horace, t'entends ça ? Quelqu'un appelle le Capitaine Justice à l'aide ! N'ayez crainte ! J'arrive ! On dirait que cette catastrophe ne peut pas attendre. Mais je reviens de suite ! » Dit le Capitaine Justice appelant le cheval anthropomorphe par son nom, avant de partir en courant vers une direction qu'il pointait avec son oreille.

« C'est ça, Capitaine Looser… Moi, je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés. » Dit Horace.

« Nous ne sommes pas des héros, mais on peut vous aider si vous voulez. » Dit Aqua.

« C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ! Quelqu'un doit battre ces monstres au fruitball et les chassez du terrain. » Dit Horace.

« On va essayer. » Dit Aaron avant de suivre Horace vers le terrain alors qu'il lui expliqua les règles.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain Aqua et Aaron affrontent les Nescients dans un matche de fruitball et en sortent vainqueur les faisant disparaître pour une raison échappant à la compréhension d'Aaron.

« Waouh, vous avez donné une bonne leçon à ces monstres. Vous êtes de vrais héros. » Dit Horace alors qu'une sourie anthropomorphe portant une robe et une couronne qu'Aaron reconnue comme Minnie avec un chien qu'il reconnut comme Pluto arrivent et qu'Horace la salua avec respect.

« Il a raison. Je suis de son avis. Merci du fond du cœur. » Dit Minnie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Aqua alors qu'Aaron du faire preuve d'effort surhumain pour ne pas rire de la façon dont elle a demandé ça.

« Je m'appelle Minnie. » Se présenta Minnie.

« C'est notre reine. » Dit Horace.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuse, Majesté. Où son mes manières ? Je m'appelle Aqua et voici Aaron. » Dit Aqua avant de s'agenouiller alors qu'Aaron se contenta de légèrement s'incliner alors que son envie de rire devint plus forte.

« Inutile d'être aussi solennelle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Minnie. » Dit Minnie alors qu'Aqua se lève avant que son visage n'est une expression triste. « Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre de protéger mon royaume comme il faut. » Dit-elle.

« Ne dites pas ça Reine Minnie. Nous savons que c'est difficile depuis que le Roi est parti comme ça. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous n'aurions pas organisé le festival des rêves cette année si nous pensions que les choses avaient pu mal tourner. » Dit Horace pour rassuré Minnie.

« C'est très gentil, Horace. » Dit Minnie.

« Mais, et pour Pat Hibulaire, alors ? Capitaine Justice, mes sabots ! On ne peut pas compter sur lui. » Dit Horace.

« Son vrai nom est Pat Hibulaire ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Et il n'a rien à voir avec la justice. Pat Hibulaire ne se préoccupe que de sa truffe. Cette mascarade, c'est juste pour qu'on vote pour lui. Il veut gagner le Prix du Million de rêves et empocher la récompense. » Expliqua Horace.

« Le Prix du Million de rêves ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Ça fait partie du Festival des rêves. Nous votons tous pour celui qui est le citoyen le plus admirable à nos yeux. Mais Pat se trompe s'il pense qu'en se déguisant en héros, il va recueillir des votes. Ce qui fait un héros, ce n'est pas ce qu'il porte ou ce qu'il dit, mais ses actions et la façon dont il traite les autres. » Dit Minnie expliquant ce qu'est le Festival et ce qu'elle pense de la méthode de Pat.

« Pour moi, Aqua et Aaron sont les meilleurs. Je ne sais même pas pour lequel je vais voter ! » Dit Horace.

« Merci, Horace. Nous essaierons de ne pas vous décevoir. » Dit Aqua.

« J'espère bien ! Mon vote est très important. » Dit Horace.

« Oh, ce qu'il a l'air sérieux. » Dit Minnie amusé.

« C'est la rançon de la gloire ! » Dit Aqua.

Plus tard sur la grande place devant la scène, Aqua et Aaron s'y trouve avec Horace, trois caneton portant respectivement une tenue rouge, une tenue verte, une tenue bleue, et deux écureuils.

« A votre avis, qui va gagner le Prix du Million de rêve cette année ? » Demanda Horace.

« J'espère que c'est celui pour qui j'ai voté ! » Dit un écureuil

« Moi aussi, j'ai voté pour lui ! » Dit un autre écureuil.

« Maintenant que la boutique marche bien, on sera peut-être choisis ! » Dit le caneton habillé en rouge.

« Waouh, Oncle Picsou serait fiers de nous si on gagnait ! » Dit le caneton habillé en bleu.

« Oui, et Oncle Donald serait drôlement surpris aussi ! » Dit le caneton habillé en vert.

Minnie arriva alors sur la scène avec une canarde en robe violette avec un diadème.

« Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir attendu. Le moment tant attendu Festival des rêves est enfin venu à la remise du Prix du million de rêves. » Dit Minnie.

« Passons au moment où j'entends mon nom ! C'est dans la poche ! » Dit Pat se trouvant au milieu de la place alors que personne ne l'entend.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Cette année, nous avons plusieurs vainqueurs. Le Prix du Million de rêves est décerné à… Ventus, Aqua et Terra. Les trois ! » Dit Minnie alors que tout le monde félicita Aqua qui fut surprise.

« Ils ont dû venir quand je me reposais » Se dit Aqua.

« Comment ça ! » Dit Pat en s'avançant avant de monter sur la scène. « Il y a erreur ! Tout le monde a dû voter pour le Capitaine Justice, c'est sûr ! Dites-lui quoi ! » Dit-il à Minnie avant de regarder le publique pour voir que personne ne parle d'une erreur alors qu'Aqua regarda Aaron qui posa une main sur son épaule et la félicita, au grand énervement de Pat. « Bon, essayons avec l'autre ! » Dit-il avant de partir et de revenir quasiment une seconde plus tard dans une version plus « dark » de son costume de Capitaine Justice. « Le pilote solitaire, Capitaine Dark ! » Dit Pat donnant son pseudonyme sous ce costume alors que tout le monde l'ignora.

« S'il y a un prix à lui remettre, c'est celui du changement de tenue le plus rapide du monde. » Dit Aaron avec humour faisant au moins pouffé de rire tout le monde sauf Pat qui prit la remarque comme un demi-compliment.

« Pat, nous avons soigneusement compte les votes, Ventus, Aqua et Terra ont gagné. Je crois que tu as essayé de faire de bonnes choses, mais tu t'y es mal pris. Mais certains citoyens ont vu de la bonté en ton cœur, et ont voté pour toi. Ils ont vu que tu te souciais d'eux. » Dit Minnie voulant que Pat reconnaisse sa défaite.

« Je m'en moque de leurs votes. Je veux ma récompense. » Dit Pat montrant qu'il se fiche des autres.

« Pat ! Ils ont voté pour toi, car ils croient en toi et se soucient de toi. Comment peux-tu te moquer de ça ? J'ai essayé de te pardonner plusieurs fois, mais s'en est trop ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! » Dit Minnie énervé par l'attitude de Pat.

« Je m'en contrefiche. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ? » Dit Pat ne se montrant pas impressionné.

« Je vais te laisser le temps de te calmer. Gardes ! » Dit Minnie alors que des balais avec des bras arrivent.

« Quoi ? Mais… » Dit Pat avant que les balais ne l'attrape. « Hé, lâchez-moi ! Posez-moi ! Quoi ? Non, ne… Hé doucement ! Aie ! » Dit-il en se faisant porté par les balais en dehors de la vue de tout le monde.

« Pouvons-nous poursuivre la cérémonie ? » Demanda Minnie rétorquèrent « Que les trois vainqueurs, Ventus, Aqua et Terra viennent me rejoindre sur scène. » Dit-elle avant qu'Aqua ne montent sur scène. « Oh, on dirait que les deux autres vainqueurs n'ont pas pu nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle.

« Dommage. » Se dit Aqua un peu déçu que ses amis ne soient pas là.

« Peut-être accepteras-tu le prix en leur nom… Après tout, tu as été d'une telle gentillesse pendent le Festival des rêves. Voici donc le Prix du Million de rêves qui symbolise notre attachement à vous. Félicitations ! » Dit Minnie alors que tout le monde la félicite et qu'Aaron applaudit sa petite amie.

« Merci à tous. » Dit Aqua flatté par les acclamations.

« Nous te réservons aussi quelque chose de spécial : un parfum de glace rien que pour toi. La glace Baie royale ! » Dit Minnie, une glace en corné représentant la représentant qu'elle donna à Aqua.

« Waouh, j'aimerais bien avoir mon propre parfum de glace ! » Dit Horace.

« Ça a quel goût » Demanda un écureuil.

« Vas-y, goûte ! » Dit l'autre écureuil.

Aqua regarda Minnie attendant l'autorisation de la goûté. Recevant un hochement de tête de cette dernière, elle croqua dedans.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Minnie.

« C'est délicieux ! Vous ne pouviez pas trouver mieux ! » Dit Aqua semblant vraiment aimé le goût.

« Nous sommes heureux que ça te plaise ! » Dit Minnie alors que tout le monde sauf Aaron qui se contenta de sourire applaudirent Aqua qui descendit de la scène pour rejoindre son petit ami.

« Au moins. On aura pu s'amuser. » Dit Aaron souriant encore à Aqua alors qu'il se balade dans à ville. « Je peux goûter ? » Demanda-t-il curieux du gout.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Aqua en lui tendant la glace qu'il attrapa soigneusement avant d'en croquer un morceau. « Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ils ont eu raison d'en faire ton propre parfum de glace. » Répondit Aaron.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Car il a le même goût que toi quand je t'embrasse. » Dit Aaron faisant rougir Aqua qui baissa la tête gène avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Alors je ne suis pas obligé de t'embrasser maintenant, j'ai juste à t'acheter ce parfum de glace. » Rétorqua Aqua.

« Oh ! C'était un coup en traître ça, chérie. » Dit Aaron en faisant comme s'il se faisait tirer en plein dessus en plein cœur faisant rire Aqua qui l'embrassa juste après.

« Je sais. Mais je crois que je ferai une crise de manque si jamais, on arrêtait de s'embrasser. » Dit Aqua d'une voix douce avant qu'elle et Aaron ne rient de ce moment plutôt mignon entre eux.

* * *

Dans les Entrechemins, Pat dans son costume de Capitaine Dark se plaignit de la sentence que lui a infligé Minnie.

« Pour qui elle se prend ? M'enfermer dans un endroit pareil ! Je vais m'échapper d'ici et… « Dit-il avant d'entendre une voix venant de nul part se révélant être celle de Maléfique.

« Silence, imbécile ! Tu ne possèdes pas ce genre de pouvoir. » Dit la voix de Maléfique.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » Dit Pat voulant savoir qui lui parle.

« Il suffit ! Cesse de pleurnicher et écoute-moi attentivement… » Dit Maléfique.

« OK… » Dit Pat.

« Si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, je te libérerai peut-être de cette prison. » Dit Maléfique proposant un marché à Pat.

« Vraiment ? Alors, comptez sur moi. Sortez-moi d'ici et dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! » Dit Pat acceptant le marché.

« Tu fais le bon choix. Allez… va. Avec ton aide, chaque monde qui existe sera bientôt mien ! » Dit Maléfique en ouvrant un couloir sombre pour Pat qui l'empreinte avant qu'il ne se referme.


	10. P1 - Chapitre 10: Colisée de l'olympe

Plus tard dans les Entrechemins Aqua et Aaron trouve un nouveau monde et y entres pour arriver devant un bâtiment aux allures d'architecture romaine alors que des Nescients apparaissent. Aqua et Aaron firent apparaître les leur alors un petit homme obèse avec des jambes et des cornes de bouc s'interpose entre Aqua et Aaron et fis des poses soi-disant intimidante, mais ridicule, avant qu'Aaron n'attaque les Nescients sans plus tardé avant qu'Aqua ne participe aussi et un jeune homme portant une tunique blanche qui terrasse avec lui les Nescients avec facilité.

« Ces tocards ont failli me transformer en moussaka ! » Dit le petit homme en s'approchant d'eux.

« Si tu arrêtais de faire le beau aussi… » Dit le jeune homme.

« On t'a pas sonné ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus vieux. » Dit le petit homme amèrement.

« Et plus fort… Assez pour devenir un héros. » Dit le jeune homme tristement.

« Tu crois qu'être fort, c'est pareil qu'être un héros ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Ça oui ! Terra est très fort et c'est lui le champion ! » Dit le jeune homme surprenant Aqua.

« Dites, jolie môme… vous êtes libre ce soir ? J'ai entraîné pas mal de héros, vous savez. Je pourrais vous raconter mes exploits ? » Demanda le petit homme draguant Aqua.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un. » Dit Aqua en pointant du doigt Aaron qui a son regard faisait comprendre au petit homme que s'il tentait encore une fois de la draguer, il devrait investir dans une tombe. « Et vous connaissez Terra ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, c'est le héros dont tout le monde parle. On, je vois. Vous êtes deux de ses fans. Y'en a que pour lui… Terra par ci, Terra par là. Terraplapla, oui ! » Dit le petit homme.

« Non, je veux juste savoir où est. » Dit Aqua poliment malgré le manque de respect que le petit homme à montrer envers Terra.

« C'est ça, comme tout le monde en Grèce ! Il est sorti de nulle part et a remporté les premiers Jeux auxquels il a participé. Toute la vile en est restée baba. Et puis il est reparti comme par enchantement ! Tout le monde dit qu'il est le meilleur, un vrai héros. » Dit le petit homme montrant presque sans le cacher de la jalousie à l'égard de Terra.

« J'ai hâte de l'égaler. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Mouais, c'est ça. Tellement fort qu'il a rendu son dernier adversaire barjo. » Dit le petit homme.

« Sois sympa, Phil. » Dit le petit homme donnant le nom du petit homme.

« On a dû le manqué. » Dit Aaron.

« Hé, pas si vite ! In n'est pas là en ce moment, mais on sait jamais, il va peut-être revenir pour les Jeux. » Dit Phil.

« Oui, il doit défendre son titre. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Peut-être que vous le verrez si l'un de vous y participe aussi. » Dit Phil.

« Dans le pire des cas au moins ce sera amusant. » Dit Aaron.

« Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui vas t'inscrire. On est même pas sûr qu'il soit encore ici. » Dit Aqua ne voulant pas se battre pour le plaisir des spectateurs.

« Alors je vais t'inscrire au Jeux moi-même. » Dit Phil.

« Et bien inscrivez-moi aux Jeux. Je m'appelle Aaron, et voici ma petite amie Aqua, enchantée. » Dit Aaron se présentant lui ainsi qu'Aqua.

« De même. Bon, pour commencer revoyons les bases… » Dit Phil, avant de se faire interrompre par Aaron.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraîneur. » Dit Aaron.

« Faut quand même que je t'inscrive, c'est ça ? Retrouve-moi dans le hall quand tu seras prêt. » Dit Phil un peut vexé avant de partir l'inscrire.

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête, c'est ça ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Si des Nescients sont apparues ici il y a des chances qu'on en trouve dans le tournoi. » Dit Aaron.

« C'est vrai. » Dit Aqua avant qu'elle et Aaron n'entrent dans ce qui semble être le Colisée et Aaron commença le tournoi alors qu'Aqua l'observe dans les gradins.

Il passa l'intégralité des combats avec une main dans le dos et une facilité déconcertante, jusqu'à ce que la finale approcha et qu'on le laissa faire une pause pour ce préparé.

« Plus que la finale. » Dit Aaron.

« Oui, celui que tu dois affronter est un certain Zack. » Dit Aqua avant qu'un jeune homme visiblement de leur âge avec les cheveux noir hérissé n'arrive de nul par, pour leur parler.

« C'est toi, Aaron. Moi, c'est Zack, ton adversaire en finale. Une fois que je t'aurai battue, je pourrai enfin affronter Terra ! » Dit le jeune s'avérant être Zack rapidement et avec excitation.

« Il y aura un combat après la finale ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Vous avez pas été briefée ? Hé, Phil ! Parle-leur des règles ! » Dit Zack en regardant Phil venant d'arrivé avec le jeune homme.

« Alors, voilà le topo. Les jeux sont divisés en deux branche, celle de l'Ouest et de l'Est. Les vainqueurs de chaque branche s'affrontent lors du match de championnat. Ici, c'est la branche de l'Est. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté, mais peut-être que Terra se bat dans branche de l'Ouest. » Expliqua Phil.

« La prochaine fois briefe-nous avant de parler d'inscription. » Dit Aaron.

« Écoute ! J'ai inscrit deux tocards à ces Jeux, qui se sont ramassés. J'ai une réputation à défendre, moi ! » Dit Phil alors que Zack et le jeune homme se regardent.

« Bon, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. » Dit Aaron.

« Vraiment ? Les Dieux soit loués. Je t'attends dans le hall. Je t'attends dans le hall. » Dit Phil, avant d'y partir.

« Je déteste ce type. » Dit Aaron.

« Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il m'a dragué. » Dit Aqua avec un sourire amusé.

« Non je dis ça car il est fourbe. » Dit Aaron regardant sa main gantée comme s'il hésité.

« Sa va ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Aaron.

« Un combat entre toi et Aaron ? Je ne veux pas rater ça ! Dit le jeune homme.

« Hors de question ! Tu dois t'entraîner ! » Dit Phil.

« Oh, c'est vrai… bonne chance alors ! Et à plus tard. » Dit le jeune homme avant d'aller s'entraîné.

« Donne tout ce que t'as. » Dit Zack à Aaron.

« Toi aussi. » Dit Aaron.

« Je suis à bloc. » Dit Zack.

« Dit moi. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Terra ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. Pendant les derniers Jeux, un type appelé Hades a essayé de faire de Terra son esclave des ténèbres et il m'a utilisé pour y arriver. Il a utilisé une sorte de magie qui m'a rendu fou et m'a donné d'étrange pouvoirs que j'ai retournés contre Terra. Et Terra m'a libéré. Et sans faire appel aux ténèbres ! » Expliqua Zack.

« C'est une bonne chose. » Dit Aqua.

« Allez, assez parlé. On se voir dans l'arène, OK ? » Dit Zack avant d'entré dans le Colisée.

Aaron se leva et marcha vers le Colisée suivit d'Aqua qui alla dans les gradins alors que lui alla sur l'arène où Zack l'attendait.

« J'ai promis à Terra de l'affronter à la loyale. » Dit Zack en dégainant son épée.

« L'amitié entre garçons… j'en serai presque jalouse. » Dit Aqua dans les gradins.

« En garde ! » Dit Aaron tenant sa Keyblade droite vers le haut, face à lui.

La final commença alors et Aaron affronta Zack avec une main dans le dos comme avec les autres. Zack fut plus coriace que les autres, mais en utilisant la même technique que face à Terra lors de leur premier combat tout en plaçant sa nouvelle main libre derrière son dos. Mais Zack montra pus de résistance que Terra, mais finit par être désarmé avant d'être projeté par un coup de pied dans le torse le faisant perdre le combat.

« Argh, j'ai perdu ! » Dit Zack avant de se relever. « Il faut que j'arrête d'être nul si je veux devenir un héros. » Dit-il avant qu'un homme à la peau grise et des flamme bleu en guise de cheveux portant une toge noir tenue par un médaillon en forme de crâne n'apparaisse.

« C'est toi ? » Dit l'homme en voyant Zack. « Je passais dans le coin pour voir qui était le prochain balèze. Et ça alors ! C'est qu'il est plutôt doué en plus d'avoir une très belle donzelle pour le voir gagné. » Dit-il en s'avançant avant que sa tête ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celle d'Aaron.

« Barre toi de mon espace personnelle Hadès. » Dit Aaron.

« C'est qu'il a du répondant l'petit. Tu me plais. Si tu as besoin d'un agent appelle moi. » Dit Hadès se moquant de lui.

« Vu que tu as essayé d'attirer mon ami Terra dans les ténèbres, je vais m'en passé. » Dit Aaron.

« C'était une poule mouillée. Toi j'y vois du potentiel. » Rétorqua Hadès.

« Dixit celui qui engage des gens pour essayer de buter quelqu'un tel un lâche. » Dit Aaron.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi ne me montrerais-tu pas ce qu'est le courage, alors ? » Dit Hadès.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé pas cette merde. » Dit Aaron.

« Mal polie… Un petit « Non, merci, Monseigneur » aurait suffi. Mais je vais avoir la chance de te réduire en poussière. C'est moi que tu vas affronter. Et des ténèbres moi… j'en ai à foison ! » Dit Hadès, avant de disparaître.

« Reviens, Hadès ! » Dit Zack avant qu'Hadès ne disparaisse. « Si seulement je pouvais affronter ce type… Aaron, tu dois nous venger, Terra et moi ! » Dit-il visiblement en colère contre Hadès.

« Je compté le faire. » Dit Aaron, avant de s'avancer vers Aqua pour l'enlacer et lui murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. « J'aurai quelque chose à te montrer après ce combat. » Murmura-t-il avant de retourner sur l'arène et que Zack ne s'assoit à côté d'Aqua.

Aaron attendit Hadès qui réapparut quelques minutes plus tard alors que le ciel devint nocturne, que l'arène gagne une teinte mauve et qu'un froid glacial s'abattit sur l'arène.

Le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'un géant de glace, enjamba les parois de l'arène pour y entrer alors qu'Hadès apparut.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé d'un duel. » Dit Hadès.

« C'est pas juste, Hadès ! » Dit Zack.

« C'est dans les règles ça ? » Demanda Aqua.

« « Règle n°2 : les combattants peuvent faire appel à des renforts. » Tu devrais appeler les tiens, mon petit. » Dit Hadès.

« Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux me débrouiller seule ! » Dit Aaron en faisant signe à Aqua et Zack de reste.

Il affronta à la fois Hadès le géant de glace avec une certaine difficulté, mais décida d'utiliser un style de combat plus rapide afin de ne pas être touché par Hadès tout en l'attaquant et en s'attaquant aux jambes du géant de glace. Le combat se termina avec Aaron vainqueur et Hadès et le géant de glace disparaissant de l'arène.

« Imbécile d'Hadès… Je l'aurai la prochaine fois. Au fait ! T'es champion maintenant ! Faut fêter ça ! » Dit Zack.

« Désolé, mais nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire avant. Quand ce sera réglé, on fêtera ça. Promit. » Dit Aaron.

« OK. Alors on se voit plus tard. En attendant, je vais aller m'entraîner. » Dit Zack, avant de partir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Pour ça, il faut qu'on aille dans un autre monde. Suis-moi. » Dit-il avant que lui et Aqua ne quittent ce monde pour aller à la nécropole des Keyblade…

Devant la tombe d'Ava qu'a fait Aaron.

Aqua regarda la tombe et en déduit rapidement ce que c'était.

« C'est ici que la personne que tu as tuée est enterrée. » Demanda Aqua.

« Oui. » Répondit Aaron.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as montre ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Lis ce qui est écrit sur la Keyblade. » Dit Aaron ce que fait Aqua.

« Ci-git Ava. Maitre de la Keyblade exemplaire, et une amie juste. Elle était ton Maître ? » Demanda Aqua après avoir lu l'inscription sur la Keyblade.

« Non. Elle est un Maître de la Keyblade ayant participé à la guerre des Keyblade. Je connaissais toute l'histoire de cette guerre depuis le début. Je cherchais à savoir son destin qui m'était inconnu. Je l'ai trouvé ayant succombé aux ténèbres après des années à y résister avec ses anciens amis ayant succombé, tué ceux qui entrait ici. » Expliqua Aaron décidant de révéler à Aaron la vérité.

« Pourquoi tu nous as caché ça ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Et pas seulement. J'ai deux autres secrets important. Le premier est que c'est moi qui ai tué Xehanort. » Révéla Aaron choquant Aqua.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Aqua choqué.

« C'est lié à la seconde chose que je te cache. Dans mon monde tout ce qu'il se passe dans les mondes où nous sommes allés et pouvons aller à part le mien son fictif. Je savais ce qu'il préparait. Et je voulais y mettre un terme. » Dit Aaron regardant le sol ne voulant pas regardé Aqua.

« Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? » Demanda Aqua reculant d'Aaron.

« Le bordel le plus monumental jamais vu. Terra se faisant posséder. Ventus piégé dans un sommeil sans fin en attendant que son cœur lui soit rendu… Toi piégé dans le monde des ténèbres pendant 10 ans avant d'y succomber. » Dit-il avant de commencer à pleurer sur la dernière révélation. « Je voulais tellement changer ça. Te donner la possibilité d'être heureuse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça. » Dit-il avant de s'approcher d'Aqua qui recula brusquement lui faisant peur.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. » Dit Aqua avant de faire apparaître son armure et de partir rapidement avec son planeur Keyblade laissant Aaron seul et remplie de remords pour certaines actions commises par le passé.


	11. P1 - Chapitre 11: Le Gant des Ténèbres

Une heure plus tard après être resté devant la tombe d'Ava à se confier, Aaron retourna à la contrée du départ. En arrivant dans le château il partit tout en évitant Eraqus dans la chambre avant de verrouiller la porte et s'allongea en position fœtale réfléchissant désespérément à ce qu'il a fait et en quoi il l'a mal fait.

De son côté, Aqua s'est occupé d'un problème de Nescient dans un vaisseau spécial, mais n'arriva pas à oublier ce qu'Aaron lui a dit et regretta la façon dont elle est partie alors qu'il semblait être dans un état vraiment fragile. Elle se rappela ce qui se passa le jour où elle, Terra, Ventus et Aaron fête les 1 an de son arrivée chez eux.

* * *

**Flashback**

Aaron arriva à l'entrée du château alors qu'Aqua, Ventus et Terra arrivent depuis un village à proximité avec un gâteau au chocolat.

« C'est pourquoi le gâteau ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Tu as oublié qu'elle jour, on est ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Non, on est un Samedi. » Dit Aaron faisant pouffé de rire les trois interlocuteurs.

« Oui, mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire du moment où tu es arrivé. » Dit Terra.

« Un an, déjà ? » Se dit Aaron.

« Oui, alors on va manger ce gâteau, ou le laisser dans un frigo ? » Demanda Ventus faisant rire Aaron.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger du château une grande partie du gâteau fut mangé alors qu'Aaron leur raconta quelque histoire sur son monde.

« Ton monde n'a vraiment pas l'air joyeux. » Dit Terra.

« Si je n'avais pas reçu une Keyblade et qu'on m'avait pas trouvé pour me former, je serais devenue alcoolique très vite. » Dit Aaron buvant un verre d'eau.

« Tu n'aurais même pas pu trouver un travail ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Mes parents pensent qu'acteur ce n'est pas un vrai travail. Et quand un autre intéressant me vient à l'esprit, ils font tout pour me décourager quand ce n'est pas un travail où ils embauchent en priorité des gens avec de l'expérience et qui n'a pas besoin de formation, donc si tu débutes dans le métier tant pis pour toi. Et quand j'ai eu des emmerdes, ils m'ont laissé me débrouiller sans me proposer de solution. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Tu n'as pas eu de la chance. » Dit Aqua.

« Ouais. » Dit Aaron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont fini de fêter ça et Aaron amena Aqua dans sa chambre.

« On va pas coucher ensemble, j'espéré. » Dit Aqua faisant rire Aaron.

« Tout dépend de toi. Mais avant je voudrai t'offrir ça. » Dit Aaron se retournant après avoir sorti une Keyblade fais à la main, à l'effigie de celle d'Aqua en bois et sans porte-clés avec « Aqua » gravé sur le bois.

Aqua fut surprise de voir ce qu'Aaron a visiblement fabriqué lui donna.

« Cette Keyblade est un symbole de mon amour pour toi. Ouvrant la porte de mon cœur, permettant à ma lumière de t'éclairer dans les moments les plus sombres. De jour comme de nuit, dans la vie comme dans la mort mon destin, à moins que j'en ai décidé autrement… sera toujours lier au tien. J'en fais le serment. » Dit Aaron en lui tendant la Keybade en bois manche orienté vers elle comme pour faire une cérémonie de transfert.

Elle se sentit si heureuse du cadeau que lui a fabriqué et donné son petit ami qu'elle le prix dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

En ce moment, elle finit de joue le rôle de chef de "l'expédition" d'un groupe d'enfants après avoir ramassé une carte aux trésors à son arrivée. Elle sourit en se souvenant de ce que lui a donné Aaron ce jour-là et souri à se souvenir alors qu'elle sentit une présence maléfique, familière, proche de là. Elle laissa les enfants poursuivre leur chemin alors qu'elle courut en direction de la provenance de la présence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans un camp indien où se trouvait Vanitas assis sur une pile quatre livres noirs avec des reliures dorées… tenant la Keyblade qu'Aaron lui avait fabriquée et offerte.

« Je vous ai observé de temps en temps après la mort de Xehanort. Aaron est quelqu'un de puissant, tu devrais te sentir flatté d'un tel acte qu'il a commis. Il est allé jusqu'à, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, changé le futur pour que tu ne finisses pas comme il t'a vu finir. Et tu l'as rejeté alors qu'il se rappelle d'une de ses plus grandes peurs… toi au service des ténèbres. Je suppose que tu ne veux plus de se ridicule jouet. » Dit Vanitas avant de se lever, de briser la Keyblade en deux et de jeter les morceaux à Aqua.

Elle regarda sous le choc les morceaux de la Keyblade avant de regarder Vanitas avec rage en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

« Tu vas me payer ça ! » Cria Aqua, avant de courir vers Vanitas et engagea un combat.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Aqua laissa sa rage l'a guidé durant le combat alors que Vanitas bloqua ses coups avec difficulté. Elle fut imprévisible ne chercha pas neutraliser, mais juste à lui faire du mal. A le faire souffrir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle réussit à le battre et il finit au sol juste à côté de la pile de livres. Elle s'approcha de lui alors que sa colère se calma alors que Vanitas rigola de façon hystérique.

« Un tel potentielle. C'est dommage que tu sois un gardien de la lumière. Nous aurions pu faire une bonne équipe. » Dit-il avant de disparaître avec les livres.

Aqua le regarda disparaître sans rien dire alors que le combat l'a épuisé et l'a fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

« Aqua… Aqua réveille toi ? » Lui dit la voix d'Aaron alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux le voyant souriant alors qu'ils sont visiblement dans une chambre de la contrée du départ et qu'elle est sur un lit.

« Aaron… » Dit-elle avant de rapidement se relever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Wow, doucement ! » Dit Aaron riant légèrement pendent qu'il lui fit rompre l'étreinte. « Il ne faudrait pas brusquer le bébé. » Dit-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Aqua, avant de ce regardé plus en détail.

Elle est en chemise de nuit avec une grosse bosse sur le ventre identique à celui d'une femme enceinte.

« Tu as oublié ? » Dit Aaron amusé. « Tu es enceinte, de huit mois. De notre bébé. » Dit Aaron lui souriant.

Aqua ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou pas, mais en ce moment elle s'en fichait. Elle était là avec l'homme qu'elle aime dans une chambre, leur chambre et l'embrassa avec un bonheur et une passion débordante.

« Je t'aime… » Dit-elle avant de l'embrassé à nouveau. « Je t'aime. » Dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'aime aussi. Et j'aimerai aussi notre enfant. » Dit-il alors que la vision d'Aqua redevient noire malgré qu'elle supplié intérieurement que ça ne s'arrête pas.

* * *

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux portant une tunique verte avec un chapeau vers avec une plume rouge dessus.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se relevât les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça va. Peter. » Répondit-elle donnant le nom du jeune homme alors qu'il voit la Keyblade en bois brisé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Peter en regardant les deux morceaux avant qu'Aqua ne les ramasse et les serres dans ses bras commençant à pleurer.

« C'était un cadeau que m'a fait mon petit ami. » Dit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à ne plus pouvoir être retenue. « C'était la preuve de son amour pour moi. » Dit-elle.

« Il pourra peut-être la réparer ou en refaire une ? » Dit Peter.

« Je ne pense pas. Il y a quelques heures, il m'a révélé un sombre secret. Et je l'ai fui sous le choc alors qu'il en était bouleversé. Il doit m'en vouloir. » Dit Aqua alors que des larmes tombent.

« Tu sais. Si, il t'aime vraiment au point de te construire ça, il ne t'en voudra pas et la reconstruira pour que ce symbole reste. » Dit Peter alors qu'Aqua pensa à ce qu'il dit et que les larmes cessent de couler.

« Merci Peter. Tu es beaucoup plus adulte que tu le laisses paraître. » Dit Aqua vexant Peter vers la fin.

« Eh ! C'est pas sympa de dire ça ! » Dit Peter niant la dernière chose que lui a dit Aqua alors qu'avec une corde elle attacha les deux morceaux de la Keybade en bois à sa taille.

« Au revoir, Peter. » Dit Aqua.

« Au revoir, repasse-nous voir quand tu pourras. » Dit Peter avant de Partir Aqua fit apparaître son armure et son Planeur Keyblade et quitta ce monde pour aller dans un autre monde dans les Entrechemins.

Elle traversa les Entrechemins jusqu'à être attiré par une intense lumière vers un autre monde, et elle atterrie sur une île visiblement emménagée pour être un endroit où les enfants peuvent s'amuser comme une cabane dans un parc.

Elle s'avança vers un arbre pour y voir des fruits en forme d'étoile correspondant à ceux dont elle a s'est inspiré pour créer ses éclaireuses, la faisant sourire. Elle sortit le sien et le regarda pensive.

« Terra… Ven… J'espère que nous serons prêts pour la tempête à venir… Aaron… J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu me pardonneras. » Dit-elle pensive avant d'entendre une voix enfantine.

« Hé, attends ! » Dit la voix venant de la droite d'Aqua.

« Tu es trop lent, Sora ! On se voit à l'arrivée ! » Dit une autre voix enfantine venant de la même direction donnant le nom du propriétaire de la première voix.

En regardant dans la direction des deux voie, Aqua pu voir deux petits garçons faire la course dans sa direction. Un aux cheveux argenté coiffé vers le bas et au yeux vert portant un tee-shirt jaune avec un pantalon noir, et un enfant aux cheveux hérissé avec les yeux bleu portant un tee-shirt blanc et un short rouge. Le garçon aux cheveux d'agent fut visiblement le gagnant de la course à en croire sa réaction et celle de l'autre enfant.

« Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! » Dit l'enfant qui au son de sa voix s'avéra être Sora alors que le deuxième enfant remarqua Aqua faisant attiré l'attention de Sora sur elle qui sauta pour les rejoindre surprenant Sora qui se gratta maladroitement la tête.

« _Ce garçon semble si sincère… comme Terra._ » Pensa Aqua en regardant l'enfant aux cheveux argenté avant de regarder Sora. « _Et celui-ci… c'est Ven tout craché._ » Pensa Aqua avant de rire à la comparaison qu'elle se fit mentalement surprenant un peu les deux enfants. « Vous êtes peut-être suffisamment spécial. » Dit-elle à voix passe avant de véritablement parler aux enfants. « Dite, je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Moi, c'est Sora ! » Se présenta Sora.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Aqua au deuxième enfant.

« Riku. » Se présenta simplement l'enfant.

« _Deux personnes ont transmis le pouvoir à ces garçons. Etaient-ce Terra et Ven_ _?_ » Pensa Aqua se demandant comment Ventus à pus faire ça n'étant même pas maître. « Dites-moi, est-ce que vous vous apprécier vraiment ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Évidemment, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » Dit Sora avec enthousiasme.

« Bien sûr, sinon on ne s'amuserait pas ensemble. » Dit Riku.

« Bien. » Dit Aqua, avant de demander quelque chose aux enfants. « Si jamais, il arrive quelque chose et que l'un de vous s'égare… où prend une voie obscure seul, resté avec lui et protégez-le. C'est votre devoir, en tant qu'ami. Et je compte sur vous, d'accord ? » Dit-elle avant de leur ébouriffer les cheveux les faisant rire.

Les enfants partent alors vers une barque pour entrer chez eux alors qu'Aqua s'assit sur un arbre.

« Une Keyblade suffit dans toute amitié… L'ayant appris à mes dépens, je ne le souhaite pas à ces enfants. » Se dit Aqua en regardant les deux morceaux de Keyblade en bois. « Aaron… je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ce que je t'ai fait. » Dit-elle avant de partir de ce monde.

* * *

Au même moment dans la contrée du départ, Aaron entendit les sont de deux Keyblade s'entrechoquer, le sortant de son état de déprime pour passer à la curiosité avant de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Et une fois arrivé à l'entrée du château, il voit Eraqus affronté avec difficulté Vanitas avant de se faire poignarder en plein cœur par un poignard que Vanitas dissimulait.

« NON ! » Cria Aaron avant de participer à l'action en éloignant Vanitas d'Eraqus avant de prendre ce dernier dans ses bras pour l'aider à ce posé en douceur sur le sol. « Eraqus, tient bon. Tout se passera bien ! » Dit Aaron espérant arrivé à le sauver avec une potion après avoir retiré la lame sans succès.

« On sait tous les deux que non… Ma blessure est trop grave pour être soignée par une potion où un sors de soin... » Dit Eraqus faiblement avant de placer sa Keyblade dans la main d'Aaron qu'il put atteindre. « On a souvent était en désaccord… mais tu es un Maître extrêmement sage pour ton âge… Suffisamment, pour voir en quoi, quelqu'un mérite quelque chose qu'une personne ayant autant vus que moi n'a pas pu voir… Je te confie mes élèves… prends soin d'eux… » Dit Eraqus adressant ses dernières volontés à Aaron avant de mourir.

Aaron se sentit à la fois triste et coupable d'avoir était assez rapide pour voir la mort d'Eraqus. Mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher.

« Tu reconnais le poignard, j'espère… » Dit Vanitas.

Aaron n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir avec quel genre poignard Vanitas à tuer Eraqus s'il lui pose cette question. C'est le même poignard avec lequel il a tué Xehanort.

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Tu n'avais aucun intérêt à faire ça… ALORS POURQUOI ?! » Demanda Aaron criant vers la fin.

« Juste pour te montrer que d'autres peuvent utiliser tes méthodes. Et te débarrasser du seul obstacle qui peut vous gênez toi et ta ravissante petite amie. Considère ceci comme un gage de gratitude pour m'avoir débarrassé de Xehanort. » Dit Vanitas comme s'il venait de faire des courses.

« Salopard ! » Cria Aaron courant vers Vanitas, Keyblade en main pour l'attaquer.

Mais Vanitas réussi d'un seul coup à le bloquer et l'envoya dans les escaliers.

« J'aimerais m'amuser avec toi, mais je dois trouver le Gant des Ténèbres. » Dit Vanitas avant de partir dans un couloir sombre alors qu'Aaron se releva et fit apparaître son armure et ça ses ailes servant de planeur Keyblade avant de partir dans les Entrechemins.

* * *

En ce moment, Aqua se trouva dans les Entrechemins elle aussi et y trouva Mickey inconscient.

« Est-ce… Mickey ? » Se demanda-t-elle avant de le prendre avec elle. « Comment est-ce arrivée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maître Yen… Sid… » Dit Mickey faiblement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je te ramène auprès de lui. » Dit Aqua avant de partir vers la tour mystérieuse où elle gravit la tour pour voir Terra et Ventus.

Elle posa Mickey sur le sol alors qu'un canard anthropomorphe dans un habit de sorcier et un chien anthropomorphe dans un habit rappelant des chevaliers ne se précipite vers lui.

« Roi Mickey ! » Disent le canard et le cheval anthropomorphe inquiet.

« Aqua, Terra, Ventus, les nouvelles sont graves. L'étoile de Maître Eraqus s'est éteinte. Je crains qu'il n'ait été terrassé. » Dit Yen Sid choquant trois amis.

« Le Maître… Mais qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Aqua alors qu'Aaron entra dans la salle.

« C'est Vanitas qui a fait ça. » Dit Aaron ne remarquant pas comme Terra et Ventus ce qu'Aqua porte maintenant à la taille.

« Qui est Vanitas ? » Demanda Terra posant la question qu'Aqua se posa aussi.

« Il est les ténèbres de mon cœur. » Répondit Ventus. « Xehanort l'a créé en les séparant de mon cœur. » Expliqua-t-il laissant comprendre à Aaron qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire.

« J'ai commis l'erreur de le laissé vivre le jour où j'ai tué Xehanort. Et à cause de cette erreur, toute cette crise est arrivée. » Dit Aaron.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Yen Sid.

« Ils sont ce que je ressens : une horde d'émotions sous son contrôle. Et chaque fois qu'on les bat, ils reviennent à lui et il n'a qu'à les relâcher de nouveau. Il a fait tout ça pour nous distraire afin d'avoir les livres permettant de trouver le Gant des Ténèbres. » Dit Aaron alors que Yen Sid baissa les yeux.

« C'est quoi le Gant des Ténèbres ? » Demanda Terra.

« Un gantelet ayant appartenu à un Maître de la Keyblade ayant succombé aux ténèbres. Mais au point où il pouvait les faire influencer sur les mondes. » Commença à expliquer Yen Sid. « Tous les Maîtres et porteur de Keyblade ont dû s'unir pour l'anéantir. Et seul son gant a survécu. La légende raconte que son gant dispose des mêmes capacités. Et pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse essayer le gant fut caché et si un moyen de le détruire est trouvé des livres était caché dans différent monde pour le trouver et le détruire. Peu de Maître de la Keyblade connaisse cette histoire ou la considère comme une histoire à dormir debout. » Dit-il.

« Il faut qu'on l'en empêche… mais comment on peut faire sans connaître l'emplacement du gant. » Dit Ventus.

« Moi, je sais où il est. » Dit Aaron.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Terra.

« J'ai étudié les bouquins il y a quelques années. Mais avant, Aqua… pourrai-je te parler en privé ? » Demanda Aaron.

Aqua accepta et ils descendent de sortir du bureau, et de descendre les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en bas Aqua ne put résister plus longtemps et enlaça Aaron avec force.

« Je suis désolé, Aaron. Je suis tellement désolé. » Dit Aqua alors qu'Aaron l'enlaça à son tour.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai également commis une erreur en te cachant ça. » Dit Aaron admettant aussi son erreur avant de remarquer ce qu'Aqua porte à la taille. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tenant les mains.

« C'est le garçon dont parlé Maléfique qui a fait ça. Il l'a brisé sous mes yeux en deux. Je suis désolé. » Dit Aqua tristement pensant qu'il allait être en colère avant qu'il ne pose une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde et vit un regard doux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je la réparerai en remplaçant les parties cassées. C'est ce qu'elle représente qui est important. Pas son état… » Dit Aaron avant de placé une main d'Aqua là où se trouve son cœur. « Et ce qu'elle représente ne pourra être brisé que par toi. » Dit-il.

Aqua détacha la carde qui tenait les morceaux de la Keyblade en bois pour la poser dans la pièce.

« Alors ce garçon, dont parlait Maléfique, est Vanitas. C'est ça ? » Demanda Aqua sûr d'avoir raison.

« Ouais. Et visiblement à un désire de pouvoir très prononcé. » Répondit Aaron.

« Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop dangereux. » Dit Aaron avant que lui et Aqua remonte les marches pour retourner dans le bureau. « Terra, Ven, venez avec nous. On doit faire vite. » Dit-il sans hésité et avec une pointe d'autorité avant de regarder Mickey inconscient, puis à Yen Sid. « Quand Mickey se réveillera, dites-lui de se rendre à la Nécropole des Keyblades. » Demanda Aaron ceux à quoi Yen Sid acquiesça.

Le quatuor sortit de la tour avant de faire apparaître leurs armures et leur planeur Keyblade et avant de partir Ventus parla.

« Pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Car je sais où est le gant. » Répondit Aaron, avant de partir et d'être rapidement suivi par Aqua, Terra, et Ventus.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la Nécropole des Keyblades et que leurs armures disparaissent le groupe marche vers l'endroit où Aaron a affronté les Oracle ayant succombé aux Ténèbres.

Aqua, Terra et Ventus le suivirent et voient la première salle, avec une Keyblade Starlight rouillée plantée dans le sol.

« C'est pas vrai… » Dit Aaron, avant de courir en direction des autres salles.

Le trio qui l'accompagnait l'a suivi, voyant pour les trois salles qui suivait le même spectacle, mais avec d'autre Keyblade dans le même état, respectivement Douleur absente pour la deuxième salle, Fenrir pour la troisième, Gemme de Glace pour la troisième, et Lion Assoupi pour la quatrième. Mais le plus choquant pour le groupe fut la cinquième où ils trouvent Vanitas portant le Gant des Ténèbres qui ressemble à un simple gant en métal noir avec six pierres précieuses sculpté pour avec la forme et les motifs d'yeux répartie au niveau de la main.

« Vous tombez bien… » Dit Vanitas avant de les regarder. « Je voulais justement tester la puissance de ce gant. » Dit-il en pointant le gant vers eux avant de serrer le poing alors qu'Aqua, Ventus et Terra recule e faisant apparaître leur Keyblade avant de se placer en position de défense pour bloquer l'onde de ténèbres qui aller émerger du gant selon ce qu'à raconter Yen Sid…

Mais rien ne se passa choquant tout le monde sauf Aaron qui ria.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Demanda Vanitas.

« J'imagine la tête que tu fais derrière ton masque. » Répondit Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade et attaqua Vanitas avant d'être suivi par ses deux amis et sa petite amie qui ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie, seul.

Le combat se passa avec Vanitas submergé par les coups alors qu'il fit en sorte que le combat se passe à l'extérieur où il aura plus de choix dans les tactiques a utilisé alors qu'il continua à essayer d'utiliser le gant alors qu'il ne fonctionne toujours pas.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! » Cira Vanitas frustré.

« C'est simple. » Dit Aaron regardant Vanitas se délectant de la frustration. « Car ce gant est un piège à cons de mon invention avec l'aide de Yen Sid. » Révéla Aaron choquant tout le monde.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Vanitas sous le choc.

« Nous pensions que le mieux pour ceux à la recherche du pouvoir des Ténèbres essaierait de trouver un artefact puissant dans ce domaine. Alors j'ai fabriqué ce gant et l'ais caché ici, où j'ai libéré les Oracles de l'influence des Ténèbres. J'y ai placé des gardiens créé grâce à des Keyblade présente dans la Nécropole. Et avec l'aide de Yen Sid écrit les quatre livres et plaqué dans différents mondes par ses soins. Individuellement il raconte la même chose, mais chacun possède un élément qui couplé aux trois autres donne l'emplacement du gant. » Expliqua Aaron, avant de pouffer de rire.

« Cela a de l'être compliqué à mettre en place. » Dit Ven surpris alors qu'Aqua resta sans voix.

« Les meilleurs pièges à cons sont les plus compliqués à mettre en place. » Dit Aaron insultant Vanitas sans le cacher.

« Ordure ! » Cria Vanitas en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade avant l'attaqué.

Vanitas attaqua Aaron de toutes ses forces alors qu'Aaron se contenta d'esquiver. Aqua, Ventus et Terra s'apprêtent à aller l'aidé, mais des projectiles venant de nulle part les empêcha d'avancer.

En regardant dans la direction dont semblait venir les projectiles pour voir un homme au cheveux noirs coiffé en arrière avec les yeux bruns portant un uniforme de garde avec une veste gris foncé avec des reflets argentés et deux rangées de boutons dorés sur le devant, une ceinture noire et des gants blancs ornés d'un symbole en forme de cœur bouclé et argenté. Cette personne est également armée de deux arbalètes ne semblant pas avoir besoin de munition.

« Je vais m'occuper de vous et laissé le gamin affronté votre ami. » Dit l'homme avant de les visés avec ses armes. « Vous devez être furieux qu'il ait zigouillé votre Maître. » Dit-il avant de lâcher un petit rire alors que le ciel devint rapidement nocturne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Aqua alors que le trio se mit en position défensive.

« Vous croyez avoir un grand rôle à jouer, vous trois. C'est ça… Vous êtes juste là parce qu'une fois que j'en aurai fini avec vous, ton petit ami n'aura plus de raison de se battre et mourra, me laissant sa Keyblade et à Vanitas, les Ténèbres qu'il garde renferme depuis si longtemps. Bon, qui veut passer en premier ? » Dit l'homme les provoquant ouvertement alors qu'Aqua lui donna un regard noir.

« Ferme-là ! » Dit-elle avec colère.

« Oh ! La belle se prend pour une super Maître de la Keyblade ? Elle n'a pas l'air contente, dis donc. Vous devriez la calmer avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise, les gars. » Dit l'homme se moquant d'elle.

« Vas-y, perds ton temps. Le seul qui devrait se calmer, c'est toi. » Dit Aqua qu'elle et ses amis se mettent en position de combat. « Nous nous occuperons de toi et après, on aidera Aaron. » Dit Aqua avant d'être la première à engager le combat.

Celui-ci fut plus facile que celui que mena Aaron, car avec trois personne en mouvement a visé l'homme ne pouvais pas tout leur tiré dessus en même temps. Mais il eut en voyant leur façon de se battre une meilleure idée en se contentant de viser uniquement Ventus qui finit après plusieurs tires par tomber au sol inconscient.

« VEN ! » Crient Terra et Aqua avant de voir si Ventus va bien alors que l'homme décida de les énerver d'avantage.

« Faudrait mieux surveiller les enfants vous savez. Ils sont si insouciants qu'ils se blessent facilement. » Dit l'homme.

Sans prévenir Aqua et Terra l'attaque ensemble ne lui laissant pas le temps de viser qui que ce soit, déterminé à protégé leur ami inconscient d'autre attaque. C'est alors que leurs Keyblades émient une forte lumière et une fois celle-ci dissipé fit voir à leurs porteurs et leur adversaire qu'elles ont changé d'apparence.

La garde de la Keyblade de l'Aqua est circulaire et légèrement déchiquetée sur ses bords. Ta moitié supérieure de la garde est noire, son centre est gris et son bas est blanc. Le manche est une tige grise et sans traits. La tige de la Keyblade est mince et de couleur bleu marine, à l'exception de la pointe, qui est en argent. La base de la tige présente également deux bosses en forme de losange. Les dents sont constituées d'un cadre rectangulaire bordé de quatre pointes courtes et émoussées. Ce cadre et les pointes sont tous bleu marine. Les dents ont également trois pièces d'argent pliées à angle droit ; deux sur les coins intérieurs du cadre et un sur le centre intérieur d'un côté. La chaîne et le porte-clés ressemblent à des gouttes d'eau.

Celle de Terra ressemble plus à une version améliorée de ce qu'elle était avant, comportant une lame plus longue et plus extravagante avec des dents des deux côtés à la pointe de la lame. La garde s'allonge également pour former une sorte d'aile. Le porte-clés est un fragment de roche analogue avec une gemme dessus.

Elles sont devenues les Keyblades Terres condamnées et Tourmente.

Aqua et Terra furent surpris du changement de leurs Keyblades, mais décident d'y prêter attention plus tard et d'attaquer l'homme en étant plus rapide avant que Terra n'envoie en donnant un coup de Keyblade au sol, un morceau de roche qui percuta l'homme en plein dans l'œil droit qui cria de douleur avant de reculer en se cachant l'œil avec sa main droite.

« J'oublie toujours qu'il ne faut pas se frotter aux porteurs de Keyblade. Mais vous savez quoi ? Ça veut dire que j'ai fait le bon choix. Car maintenant, je suis encore plus motivé à en avoir une ainsi que son pouvoir. » Dit l'homme avant de partir.

« Soin ! » Dit une voix familière à Aqua venant de là où Ventus se trouve inconscient.

Aqua et Terra se retournent instinctivement vers Ventus pour le voir se relever alors que Mickey se trouve à côté de lui.

« Mickey… merci. » Dit Ventus en se relevant avec un peu de difficulté alors qu'Aqua et Terra s'approchent.

« Je suis content que vous alliez bien. » Dit Mickey avant que Ventus ne remarque la nouvelle apparence des Keyblade d'Aqua et Terra.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos Keyblade ? » Demanda Ventus.

« On en parlera plus tard. Il faut qu'on aide Aaron. » Dit Mickey avant de regarder le combat qu'Aaron mène contre Vanitas qui lui est entouré d'une aura sombre grandissante.

« Alors tu ne te sers pas de tes Nescients pour me battre ? » Dit Aaron avec un sourire suffisant.

« Ce ne serait pas un vrai combat s'il n'y avait pas de challenge. » Répondit Vanitas avant d'envoyé d'un simple coup de Keyblda Aaron en direction d'Aqua, Terra, Ventus et Mickey.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Aqua alors qu'il se releva.

« Ouais. Il est largement plus fort que je le pensais. Il nous faudra plus de puissance pour gagner. » Dit Aaron avant de faire apparaître la Keyblade d'Invi et de la donner à Aqua avant de donner d'autre Keyblade des Oracle aux autres, celle d'Aced à Terra, celle d'Ira pour Mickey et celle de Gula à Ventus avant de faire apparaître dans sa main celle d'Ava. « Ne vous attachez pas trop à elles. Elles s'appellent Revient. » Plaisanta Aaron alors qu'une lumière bleue commence à les éclairer.

Ils lèvent la tête pour voir une lune bleue en forme de cœur les éclairés.

« Personne ne l'a invoqué. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Demanda Aaron alors que le casque de Vanitas disparaît révélant un visage identique à celui de Sora, mais en plus vieux, mais avec des cheveux noirs et les yeux ambrés.

« Quand nous reformerons plus qu'un Ventus nous recréerons la X-blade. Et grâce à elle, nous ouvrirons une porte vers tous les mondes ! Des guerriers porteurs de Keyblade afflueront de tous ces mondes et s'affronteront pour la lumière de Kingdom Hearts ! Et comme dans la légende, la Guerre des Keyblades commencera ! Tant de Ténèbres dont je pourrais me nourrir et gagné en force ! » Dit Vanitas avec un sourire de psychopathe.

« Pas si on te détruit avant. » Dit Aaron.

« Essayé toujours. » Dit Vanitas les invitants à l'affronter.

Un combat s'engagea alors entre les 5 porteurs de Keyblades et Vanitas. Et malgré leur supériorité numérique, Vanitas arriva à les gérer tous les 5 la plupart d'entre eux n'étant pas habitué au maniement de deux Keyblades rendent le combat plus difficile pour eux alors que Vanitas finit par envoyé tous ses adversaires sauf Aaron d'un seul coup. Lassant Aaron lui résisté alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'éloigner de Ventus.

« Tu ne pourras m'empêcher éternellement de l'approcher. » Dit Vanitas alors que leurs Keyblades s'entrechoquent.

« C'est pour ça que je te détruirai avant que ça arrive. » Dit Aaron forçant davantage sur ses deux Keyblades.

« On verra ça ! » Dit Vanitas avant de le projeté en arrière rejoignant ses amis.

Aaron fit disparaître sa Keyblade et regarda celle d'Ava.

« Ava, je t'en prie… donne-moi la force d'empêcher une nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades d'éclater… » Supplia Aaron alors qu'à sa grande surprise et celle de ses amis, la Keyblade s'illumina alors qu'Aaron se leva et se prépara à attaquer.

« Tu vas encore tenter quelque chose. Qui es-tu pour empêcher une guerre d'arrivée ?! » Demanda Vanitas s'énervant de plus en plus à la résistance d'Aaron.

« Je suis Maître Aaron… Oracle des clés… Et je suis celui qui va mettre un terme à ton existence, Vanitas ! » Dit fièrement Aaron et avec colère vers la fin avant de courir vers Vanitas qui se prépara à l'attaquer.

« Tu gâches ton énergie. » Dit Vanitas avant que leurs Keyblades n'entrent en contact et qu'une puissante onde de choc s'en suivit.

Petit à petit l'aura ténébreuse de Vanitas disparut jusqu'à ne plus être présente autour de lui, le choquant.

« Quoi ?! » Dit-il alors qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de continué à bloquer l'attaque d'Aaron.

Mais contre toutes ses attentes sa Keyblade se brisa et Aaron le trancha en deux libérant une lumière aveuglante alors qu'il disparut en poussant un crie d'agonie. Quand la lumière se dissipa Aqua, Terra, Ventus et Mickey marchent vers lui pour le féliciter et lui rendre les Keyblade qu'il leur a prêté pour le combat et il accepta leur félicitation avec joie alors qu'Aqua le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, puis il entendit une voix venant d'un endroit de la nécropole qui n'avait subi aucun dégât durant la bataille… la tombe d'Ava.

« Félicitation, Aaron. » Dit la voix alors que tout le monde se tourna vers la tombe pour voir l'Oracle de l'Union Vulpes transparent et entouré de lumière les regardant avec un sourie scincère.

Aaron et Aqua rompent l'étreinte alors qu'il s'approcha d'Ava et de la regarder avec tristesse.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. » Dit Aaron tristement.

« Ce n'est rien. Je te l'ais déjà dit. Tu nous as ramené vers la lumière moi et mes amis. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Mais tu peux les aider à être en paix. » Dit Ava en prenant la main d'Aaron qui tenait encore sa Keyblade. « Quand tu nous as sauvés, j'ai fait de toi notre héritage… à moi et les autres Oracles, aux mondes qui sont nés de la Ville de l'Aube. Alors fais ce que nous aurions dû faire. Protège les mondes… et surtout ceux que tu aimes. » Dit Ava alors qu'Aaron posa une main sur celle qui est posé sur le dos de son autre main.

« Je te le promets. » Dit Aaron versant une larme alors qu'Ava lui donna un sourire amicale et rassurant.

« Si cela peut te consoler, nous ne cessons pas de regarder tes exploits depuis que tu nous as libérés. Tu es un des plus grands maîtres de la Keyblade ayant existé. J'ai bien fait de donner ton titre d'Oracle. » Dit Ava avant de lâché la main d'Aaron et de lui offrir une courte étreinte.

Elle s'avancer ensuite vers Aqua et les autres et les regarda avec bienveillance.

« Votre ami a accompli des choses exceptionnelles pour vous offrir ce qui s'offre à vous maintenant, alors n'oublie pas que le destin n'est pas gravé dans la pierre et peu très bien être changé à tout moment. » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Aqua et de lui prendre la main. « Ton petit ami est unique, alors ne laisse personne vous écarter de la lumière ou l'un de l'autre. » Dit-elle gagnant un hochement de tête d'Aqua.

« Je vous le promets, Maître Ava. » Dit Aqua avec confiance.

« Tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas votre Maître après tout. » Dit Ava amicalement avant de disparaître les laissant à la nécropole.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde est retourné dans le monde où ils vivaient après avoir raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à Yen Sid. Terra et Ventus étaient déjà dans leur chambre respective. Et Aqua entra à la demande d'Aaron dans la salle du trône alors que la lumière de la lune éclaira la pièce, pour être accueilli par ce dernier dans une tenue plus distingué lui donnant l'air encore plus beau pour sa petite amie alors qu'il lui tendit une main avec l'autre derrière son dos.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Demanda Aaron alors qu'Aqua s'approcha de lui.

« Avec plaisir. » Dit-elle en prenant sa main alors qu'ils se mirent en position et commençaient à danser avec pour piste de dance un cercle formé par la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur les Keyblades des Oracles et celle d'Eraqus trônant fièrement sur le mur derrière les trônes.

* * *

**11 ans plus tard**

« Elle prit la main de l'homme qu'elle aime, ils se mirent en position et commençaient à danser avec pour piste de dance un cercle formé par la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur les Keyblades des Oracles et celle de son anciens maître trônant fièrement sur le mur derrière les trônes. » Dit Aqua maintenant un peu plus âgée, mais n'ayant rien perdu de sa beauté alors qu'elle finit de lire un livre à une petite fille de 5 ans aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont heureux maintenant, maman ? » Demanda la petite fille.

« Plus que tu l'imagines. » Répondit Aqua fermant le livre qui s'avéra être le livre vierge qu'avait reçu Aaron de la personne dont il a choisi de donner le nom à la fille que lui et Aqua, on eut.

« Et si une Keyblade finit par me choisir, est-ce des monstres voudront me faire du mal ? » Demanda la petite fille avec un soupçon de crainte.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ava. Si une Keyblade te choisit, ton père et moi ferons comme avec nos élèves. Nous te formerons à bien la manier pour te défendre contre les monstres. » Répondit Aqua en montrant une version miniature de la Keyblade en bois que lui a fait Aaron, mais avec « Ava » gravé dessus.

« Ça me fais quand même très peur. » Dit Ava resserrant son emprise sur une peluche représentant une créature semblable à un chat gris avec une grosse tête arrondie; oreilles tombantes, corps et queue plus petits, avec des rayures noires, des yeux bleus et un nez couleur pêche avec la zone entourant leur nez de couleur blanc avec une espèce de porte-monnaie rose avec une étoile blanche dessus et une cape jaune et bleu pâle.

« Nous serons toujours pour te protéger, moi et ton père. » Dit Aqua avec un sourire rassurant.

« Oncle Terra et oncle Ven aussi ? » Demanda Ava.

« Oncle Terra et oncle Ven aussi. » Répondit Aqua avec un léger rire avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Bonne nuit. » Dit Aqua avec le sourire.

« Bonne nuit, maman. » Dit Ava, avant de fermer les yeux et commençai à s'endormir.

Aqua quitta la pièce avec le livre et trouva Aaron juste à côté de la porte avec un doux sourire.

« Et dire que tu préfères que ce soit moi qui lui lise les histoires. » Dit Aaron toujours souriant alors qu'Aqua ferma la porte.

« Trouve que tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi pour les raconter. » Dit Aqua alors qu'Aaron l'enlaça et l'embrassa durant quelques secondes.

« Pourtant, tu te débrouilles très bien. » Dit Aaron.

« Je sais… j'ai failli m'endormir en m'écoutant lire… » Dit Aqua entre deux bâillements.

« Alors nous devrions aller dormir. Nous avons une journée assez chargée demain. » Dit Aaron en portant Aqua comme une jeune mariée, la faisant poussé un petit crie de surprise qu'elle étouffa avec ses mains pour ne pas réveiller leur fille.

Alors qu'ailleurs dans une salle ou repose treize siège blanc surélevé, onze personne en manteau noir et une femme dans une armure rappelant un chat écoutent un homme en armure rappelant une chauve sourie avec une cape semblant mécanique donné un ordre simple.

« Il est temps de commencé... » Dit l'homme en armure.


	12. P2 - Chapitre 12: Seul

11 ans après la mort de Vanitas, les choses ont grandement changé le quatuor. Aaron et Aqua ont eu une fille, Ventus est devenue Maître et ils sont devenue les instructeurs des trois enfants que la plupart du groupe avait rencontrés en allant sur les îles du destin depuis plus d'un an. À cause d'une crise qui a plongé leur monde dans les Ténèbres à cause de Maléfique. Maintenant les mondes son en paix et les trois amis entraîné leur apprenti alors qu'Aaron fit plusieurs mouvements simples de Keyblade pour s'entraîné alors que sa fille fit les mêmes mouvements derrière lui de façon à un peu plut maladroite, avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Il se retourna en voyant Ava essayé son dernier mouvement sans faire attention à son père avant qu'il n'attrape sa Keyblade en bois par la tige.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ava ? » Demanda Aaron avec amusement.

« Je fais comme toi Papa : je m'entraîne. » Dit Ava avec le sourire faisant rire son père.

« Je vois ça. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Je pensais que comme je n'ai pas de Keyblade comme vous, même si tu ne t'occupais de personne, tu ne voudras pas m'entraîné. » Répondit Ava en baissant la tête.

« Dans ce cas autant que je t'enseigne les bases. Comme ça le jour où tu en auras une, on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses. » Dit Aaron gagnant un sourire émerveillé de sa fille.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Bien sûr. Et on va commencer maintenant. » Dit Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade et en se plaçant à côté d'Ava qui se prépara.

Il entraîna sa fille en faisant des mouvements simples qu'elle pouvait facilement imiter. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et quand Ava une erreur dans le positionnement de son corps Aaron s'arrêta et la guida pour corriger l'erreur.

« Dans cette position, il est plus facile de changer de façon d'attaquer et de déstabiliser l'adversaire. » Expliqua Aaron à Ava qui sourit avant qu'il ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

N'entendant plus le bruit des Keyblades, il se retourna pour voir tous les porteurs et Maîtres les regardé.

« Sora, Riku, Kairi. Pourquoi vous avez arrêté de vous entraîner ? » Demanda Aaron avec un ton faussement sévère tout en révélant l'identité des apprenties de ses amis et de sa petite amie.

« On n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. C'est adorable de voir comment tu es avec Ava. » Dit Sora avec humour avant de se prendre un coup-de-poing dans le bras par Riku. « Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant le bras.

« On ne manque pas de respect à un Maître. » Dit Riku avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Et bien, on va voir si vous avez progressé vous trois. » Dit Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade. « Affrontez-moi tous les trois. » Ordonna Aaron en s'éloignant d'Ava alors que les trois porteurs firent apparaître leur Keyblade.

Celle de Sora ressemble à une clé squelette classique, la lame et les dents de la Keyblade sont en argent, la partie entre la tige et la lame et la garde est bleue, et la garde est en or brillant, les dents de la Keyblade forment le contour d'une couronne et son porte clé représente la tête de Mickey. La Keyblade Chaîne Royale.

Celle de Riku est basée sur une clé de serrure blindée. Sa tige est longue, plate et rectangulaire, avec des encoches sur sa longueur, et elle ne possède pas de panneton. L'anneau est noir et sans fioritures, et rappelle celui de la Keyblade des cœurs autrefois maniée par Riku. Le porte-clés est une tête de Mickey de couleur gris métallique foncé. C'est la Keyblade Braveheart.

Celle de Kairi possède une apparence très féminine, évoquant les Îles du Destin. Le panneton de la clé est composé de fleurs formant un cœur stylisé. C'est la Keyblade Appel du destin.

Aaron claqua des doigts et une barrière fut visible entre les trois apprentie et Aaron des autres personnes autour d'eux avant que le combat ne s'engage et que les trois apprenties ne l'attaquent avec un style de combat en équipe qui le fit sourire avant d'envoyé valsé Sora et Riku pour s'occuper seulement de Kairi et remarqua que malgré le temps passé à apprendre à se servir d'une Keyblade elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bien gérer un combat en condition réel où elle était seule.

Quand Sora et Riku arrivèrent à la charge pour l'aider, il se contenta de s'abaisser pour esquiver, mais en voyant que leurs Keyblade allé accidentellement toucher Kairi, il utilisa la sienne pour les bloquer.

« Ça suffit. » Dit calment Aaron en faisant disparaître sa barrière. « Il faut que je réfléchisse à quelque chose. Je reviendrai plus tard. » Dit-il avant d'entrer dans le château à l'incompréhension générale alors que l'entraînement reprit et qu'Ava répéta les mouvements que lui a montré son père pour les rendre plus naturelle.

De son côté, Aaron entra dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Aqua depuis leur aventure 11 ans plutôt. Il s'allongea sur le lit deux place qui s'y trouve et se contenta de regarder le plafond pendent un moment avant de sortir de sous son tee-shirt une chevalière bleue transparente semblant être fait de glace attaché à une ficelle enroulé autour de son cou. Souriant en la regardant tout en se rappelant de comment il l'a eu.

* * *

**Flashback**

Cela faisait une semaine après qu'il ait sauvé les Oracles de leur déclin et conduit au trépas. Il décida de garder ce qu'il s'est passé secret et inventa une excuse comme quoi son ancien Maître l'avait appelé pour une affaire urgente et l'avait trouvé mort à son arrivée. Ainsi cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était en deuil, même si elle n'était pas son Maître il s'était attaché à Ava en jouant dans son Union sur le jeu mobile.

Pour se changer les idées, il partit en pleine nuit dans les Entrechemins pour trouver un monde où il pourra faire une petite expédition. Il trouva un monde qui l'a intrigué représenté par une petite planète enneigée avec un immense palais de glace dessus. Il y entra pour voir une ville composée de principalement de petite bâtisse avec une église et un immense château ainsi qu'une auberge et une architecture générale lui rappelant un village norvégien. À la seconde où il réalisa que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il est dans le monde du film « la reine des neiges », Arrendelle. Il eut alors une idée et s'avança vers les portes du palais et toqua à de multiples reprises avant d'être approché par deux gardes.

« Que faite-vous ? » Demanda un des deux gardes.

« Ça se voit pas ? Je frappe à la porte pour attirer l'attention des résidents. » Dit Aaron se moquant des gardes en continuant de frapper à la porte.

« Vous parlez à la garde royale, alors un peu de respect ! » Dit le deuxième garde vexé avant qu'Aaron ne se retourne pour leur faire face.

« Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, mais je suis pressé alors les présentations seront faite rapidement. Je suis le Prince Aaron du royaume de Taun. Je suis venu ici dans l'espoir de parler avec les rois et reine de ce royaume pour des raisons qui nous sont personnelles. » Dit Aaron en s'inventant une fausse identité.

« Jamais entendu parlé. Et puis si vous êtes princes alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas escorté et en bateau ? » Demanda le premier garde.

« J'aime le goût de l'aventure quand j'explore de nouvelles terres. Et à plusieurs ça fait trop de provisions à prendre ou aller chercher. Ça encombre plus qu'autre chose. » Dit Aaron en levant les épaules de façon excentrique.

« Tu n'essayerais pas plutôt de nous mener en bateau ? » Demanda suspicieusement un garde.

« Si c'est ce que vous croyez tant pis. J'avais une solution pour le « problème » de leur fille ainée, mais si vous ne voulez pas me laisser avoir une audience, je rentrerai bredouille chez moi. » Dit Aaron accentuant sa phrase sur le mot « problème » avant qu'une voix ne l'interrompe dans sa marche.

« Attendez ! » Dit une voix venant de derrière lui, se révélant être le roi d'Arendelle. « J'accepte votre demande d'audience. Veuillez entrer. » Demanda le roi alors que les portes s'entrouvrent pour les laissés passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvent dans son bureau a discuté.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant pour… » Dit le roi avant de se faire interrompre.

« Les pouvoirs de votre fille ainée ? C'est simple mon royaume à pour spécialité de voir quand un autre a besoin de quelqu'un qui réside chez nous. Et c'est tombé sur moi pour ici. Votre fille a un don qui comme une partie du corps se développe au fil du temps. Et je suis là pour aider à ralentir son expansion. Alors je vous demande de me laisser m'entretenir avec elle pendent quelques minutes, voir une heure maximum. Je ne vous promets pas qu'elle les maîtrisera, mais ce sera moins difficile. » Dit Aaron espérant convaincre le roi.

Le roi réfléchit pendent un moment avant de finalement donner sa réponse.

« Très bien. » Dit le roi avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux et d'amener Aaron vers la chambre de sa fille ainée avant de voir sa fille cadette, Anna marché vert lui et Aaron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ? » Demanda Anna.

« Rien ne t'en fais pas, je te présente le Prince Aaron de Taun. Il est venu ici pour quelque chose d'important en rapport avec Elsa. » Expliqua le roi.

« Sa veux dire qu'elle pourra enfin sortir de sa chambre. » Dit Anna avec espoir.

« Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Tout dépendra d'elle. » Dit Aaron ne voulant pas ruiner les espoirs de la jeune fille.

« Oh, d'accord. J'espéré que vous allez la convaincre. » Dit Anna avec une touche d'espoir.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Dit Aaron avant qu'elle ne parte les laissant poursuivre leur chemin.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte le roi y frappa à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement parler.

« Elsa, c'est moi. J'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui pourrai t'aider. » Dit le roi avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Aaron vit Elsa âgée de 10 ans se tenir éloigné de la porte les mains dans le dos.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis au courant pour tes pouvoirs. Et je suis ici pour t'aider. » Dit Aaron espérant l'a rassurée tout en s'approchant.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » Dit Elsa avec un soupçon de panique alors que du givre se propage sur le sol.

« Calme toi, respire profondément. Et on pourra discuter, d'accord. » Dit Aaron en s'approchant.

Elsa, eue pour une raison inconnue d'elle-même, fit confiance au jeune homme et fit ce qu'il a dit et le givre disparut.

« Comment, c'est possible ? » Demandas-t-elle surprise.

« Votre majesté, pouvez-vous sortir. J'aurais besoin d'être seul avec elle s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Aaron.

Le roi en voyant en quelques secondes ce qu'il a fait acquiesça et sorti de la pièce. Aaron s'approcha d'elle, mais malgré ce qui se passa elle fut tout de même prit de peur et recula alors que le givre apparut de plus en plus dans la pièce alors qu'elle commença à réciter ce que son père lui a dit en lui offrent les gants qu'elle portait.

« Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parles pas… » Commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par Aaron qui poursuivit la phrase.

« Fais attention et le secret survivra. » Dit-il avant de mentir pour l'aider. « Mon Maître m'a dit la même chose durant ma formation. Nous cacher pour pouvoir affronté les personnes laissant les ténèbres dans leur cœur les guidés pour les empêcher de faire du mal aux autres. » Expliqua Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade, surprenant Elsa avant de la faire disparaître.

« Ça veut dire que je suis mauvaise ? » Demanda Elsa effrayé.

« Non, loin de là. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Le problème, c'est ta peur. » Dit Aaron, avant de prendre une main d'Elsa avec délicatesse. « Ta peur sera ton plus grande ennemie pour le contrôle de tes pouvoirs. Pense aux bonnes choses qu'il pourra t'apporter. Tu pourras faire baisser la température lors des étés où il fait une chaleur extrême. Où encore permettre aux enfants de s'amuser dans la neige alors qu'il ne neige pas. Ne vois pas plus le négatif que le positif dans tes pouvoirs. Ce serait ça la vraie malédiction. » Expliqua Aaron, intéressant Elsa.

Une heure plus tard Aaron sortit du château avec une chevalière faite de glace qu'Elsa lui a fabriqué avec ses pouvoirs. Il sourit en la voyant avant de la passait dans une ficelle et la portée comme collier sous son tee-shirt.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

En se rappelant de ce qu'il a fait pour aider Elsa, il eut une idée pour aider Kairi.

Le soir venu Aaron sortit du château pour voir Kairi assise sur un banc regardant le sol avant de voir une des deux glaces à l'eau de mer qu'Aaron tenait. Elle prit la glace avant de regarder le Maître de la Keyblade qui ne l'a regardé pas.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je suis la plus faible du groupe. » Dit Kairi avec déception.

« Pas vraiment. » Dit Aaron la surprenant. « A l'entraînement, tu te débrouilles très bien. Même si elle se retient Aqua, est assez forte pendent les entraînements. J'en sais quelque chose. » Dit Aaron en donnant à Kairi un clin d'œil espiègle la faisant rire. « Le problème, c'est que lorsque le combat est en condition réel et où tu es seule, c'est comme si tu perdais tes moyens. As-tu une petite idée de pourquoi ça ce produit ? » Demanda Aaron après avoir exposé les faits.

« En fait, quand je suis seule aux combats, ça m'effraies. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maléfique, j'ai peur de tellement inquiété que Sora et Riku ne se concentre plus sur leur propre combat qu'il puisse y perdre la vie à cause d'une erreur d'inattention. Même quand je sais qu'ils vont bien. La simple pensée que cela arrive m'effraie. » Expliqua Kairi.

« Je vois. Tu as donc peur d'être trop faible pour qu'il n'ait plus de soucis à se faire quand tu combats seule. » Dit Aaron gagnant un hochement de tête de Kairi pendent qu'ils prennent une bouchée de leur glace. « Dans ce cas je te propose des séance d'entrainement en plus avec moi le soir pour t'aider à développer tes compétences. » Dit-il surprenant Kairi.

« Mais Maître, ce ne serait pas juste pour Sora et Riku. » Dit Kairi avec une expression choquée.

« Tu pourrais les affronter ou mené ta propre aventure seule le jour de ton examen. Alors il te faudra autant de chance qu'eux. Donc que tu es plus d'assurance en combat singulier. » Dit Aaron expliquant à Kairi en quoi elle en a besoin.

Kairi regarda sa main libre en y faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

« D'accord, Maître. J'accepte. » Dit Kairi en la faisant disparaître.

« Et arrête de m'appeler Maître. Ça me fais me sentir vieux. Appelle-moi juste Aaron. » Dit-il avec le sourire faisant rire Kairi.

« D'accord Aaron. » Dit Kairi souriante à son tour. « On commencera quand ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant, si cela t'intéresse. » Répondit Aaron avant que Kairi ayant fini sa glace ne se lève et fit apparaître sa Keyblade. « Je prends ça pour un oui. » Ria Aaron en faisant sa Keyblade.

Durant le moment d'entraînement privé entre Aaron et Kairi un homme en manteau noir encapuchonné les observes du haut du château avec un appareil électronique en main.

« Je crois qu'il a assez de données. En espérant que le plan du patron est une bonne idée. » Dit l'homme en manteau noir avant de disparaître dans un couloir sombre.


	13. P2 - Chapitre 13: Fille et vol

Un mois plus tard dans un laboratoire au mur blanc une silhouette humanoïde flotte dans un grand tube de verre remplie un liquide rougeâtre. Alors qu'un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds sale, avec deux franges légèrement plus courtes qui encadrent son visage, ses yeux verts plutôt grands et brillants, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, d'une veste grise, ainsi qu'une lavallière pourpre, un pantalon noir et des bottes noirs fourrées en argent observai sur des écrans d'ordinateur ce qui semblait être les signes vitaux de la personne présente dans la capsule.

« Alors est-ce que ça avance avec la création de notre nouveau membre ? » Dit une personne se trouvant derrière l'homme qui sursauta avant qu'il ne se retourne pour voir l'homme en armure.

« Oui. Les données récoltées étaient maigres, car il nous manquait quelques éléments, mineurs, mais d'ici quelque jour, il sera pleinement opérationnel. Mais si je puis me permettre en quoi créer un membre avec de telles caractéristiques pourra vous aider dans votre objectif. » Demanda craintivement l'homme.

« Voyons, Even. » Dit l'homme d'un ton plus amical en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme nommé Even. « Un homme aussi intelligent que toi devrait savoir en quoi quelqu'un avec sa caractéristique précise pourra nous aider. Surtout en sachant qui nous allons combattre. » Dit-il avant de retirer sa main de l'épaule d'Even pour la poser sur le caisson. « Il ne pourra s'empêcher de vouloir l'aidé, et il lui accordera sans la moindre hésitation sa confiance. Car si, il y a bien une chose que l'Oracle des clés ne supporte pas en dehors de toucher à ceux qui lui sont chers. C'est une mort non méritée. » Dit l'homme en armure avant de ce dirigé vers la sortie. « Je te conseille de faire vite. Après tout le temps passé à réunir les éléments nécessaires à ce plan. Je ne me montrerai pas aussi patient qu'avant. » Finit-il en quittant la pièce laissant Even seul soupirant de soulagement.

« Amadéo Rar Doran… Aurora Em Daq… Comment avons-nous pus en arriver là ? » Dit Even donnant les noms de l'homme et la femme en armure.

L'homme en armure entra dans ses quartiers où la femme dans une armure semblable à un chat, Aurora l'attendait.

« Alors on en est où, Amadéo ? » Demanda Aurora.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Aurora. D'après Even cela prendra quelque jour. Ensuite, notre plan pourra commencer. Nous serons bientôt libres de notre condition. » Dit Amadéo caressant le casque d'Aurora avec tendresse.

Quelque jour plus tard à la contrée du départ en pleine nuit, Aaron continua d'entraîner Kairi. À sa grande surprise, elle fit d'énorme progrès au point que même s'il se retenait, Aaron était en difficulté face à elle. Il finit par être un peu plus sérieux et elle finit par tomber au sol avec la Keyblade d'Aaron pointé droit sur elle alors qu'elle a un sourire sur son visage. Il se demanda pourquoi elle souriait et baissa la tête pour voir sa Keyblade pointée vers son torse.

« Je crois que tu as atteints voire dépasser leur niveau. » Dit Aaron gagnant un sourire plus large de Kairi qui lui donna une étreinte assez serre pour l'empêchant presque de respirer. « Tu sers trop fort Kairi. » Dit-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne relâche la pression.

« Désolé. C'est juste que je suis si contente. Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais si vite. » Dit Kairi heureuse de ses progrès.

« Oui, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas te laisser submergé par l'inquiétude de ce qui arrivera à tes amis. Et ne penses pas à ce qu'il pense de toi en combat, mais à tes propres compétences. D'accord. » Dit Aaron.

« D'accord. » Dit Kairi prenant en compte.

« Vu l'heure, je crois qu'on devrait chacun aller dormir, car je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi à force de pas beaucoup dormir, je sens que je ne tiendrai pas debout la journée. » Dit Aaron avec un petit rire avant que lui et Kairi ne partent dans leur chambre respective.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il se mit en tenue plus approprié et une fois dans le lit Aqua plaça instinctivement un bras autour de lui alors qu'il en plaça un autour d'elle avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain après-midi, Aaron et Ava qui portait une robe avec une jupe courte se promènent dans la forêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la partie profonde de la forêt, où il y a une rivière qui a une profondeur jusqu'aux genoux d'un adulte. Ils enlèvent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes pour pouvoir se reposer les pieds dans l'eau.

Aaron est assis sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux fermés et sentant la douce brise et écouter le bruit paisible du chant des oiseaux, du courant des rivières et d'Ava jouant dans l'eau, là où elle avait encore pied. Elle s'amusa à éclabousser son père profitant de son inattention. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une réprimande amusée de son père avant qu'il ne l'éclabousse à son tour.

Mais au lieu de cela, il regarda dans loin derrière elle avec surprise et choqué. Elle se retourna et vit dans la rivière, une fille en manteau noir à encapuchonné inconsciente accroché à une bûche se laissant emportée par le courant.

Aaron se jeta à l'eau et se précipita vers le corps pour la portée et la posa sur le sol avant de remettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

« Cours prévenir ta mère et les autres que je reviens avec quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. S'il te demande ce qu'il se passe, tu leur expliques tout. D'accord ? » Dit Aaron en remettant à Ava ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avant qu'elle hoche la tête et cours en direction du château.

Quant à lui, Aaron porte la fille inconsciente et la capuche tomba révélant un visage qui l'a à la fois choqué et attristé.

« Comment, c'est possible ? » Se demanda-t-il avant de courir vers le château à suffisamment bonne vitesse pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver de possibles dommages corporels ou cérébraux.

Une fois arrivé au château, il ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans le château et se dirigea vers une des chambres libres pour y poser la fille.

« Je t'en prie, dit moi que tu n'es pas elle. » Murmura Aaron, avant de voir Aqua devant l'entrée de la porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer pour poser les questions qu'elle avait à poser.

« Est-ce que tu la connais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Au vu de son apparence, si je ne me trompe pas, oui. » Répondit Aaron.

« Elle aussi, tu l'as vu dans… tu sais ? » Demanda Aqua ne voulant pas faire allusion à son secret qu'ils cachaient de tout le monde.

« Oui. Mais elle n'est pas censée existé. En tout cas pas depuis la mort de Xehanort. » Répondit Aaron.

« Donc ce que tu dois savoir d'elle peut ne pas s'appliquer ici. » Déduit Aqua.

« Ouais. Pouvez-vous faire des recherches en ville pendent que je veille sur elle ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Donc ce que tu dois savoir d'elle peut ne pas s'appliquer ici. » Dit Aqua faisant pouffé de rire.

« Ne la fais pas trop acheter de choses. Tu sais ce qui va arriver dans quelques semaines. » Avertie Aaron faisant rire Aqua.

« Ne t'en fais pas. À tout à l'heure. » Dit Aqua avant de sortie de la pièce et qu'Aaron remarque quelque chose dans la pièce qui lui donna une certaine nostalgie.

C'est une peluche identique à celle qu'Ava garde avec elle quand elle dort, poser sur le bureau. Aaron s'approcha et prit la peluche pour la regarder avec un sourire non dissimulé.

« A la base, c'est toi que j'aurai dû lui offrir à sa naissance… » Dit Aaron en soulevant la cape de la peluche pour voir le dos de la peluche avec le même motif que le reste du corps. « Si elle n'était pas arrivée un peu trop tôt, j'aurai pu te terminer. » Dit Aaron amusé avant de ce retourné et de voir que la fille avait changé de position montrant qu'elle n'est vraiment inconsciente mais juste endormie.

Il prit la décision de poser la peluche sur un bras de la fille qui instinctivement enlaça la peluche avec un petit gémissement de satisfaction le faisant pouffé de rire. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce pour contacter Yen Sid et lui demandé s'il pouvait obtenir des informations sur la fille en regardant dans les étoiles et il accepta et le contactera quand il en trouvera.

Il retourna dans la chambre ou la fille dort pour la voir toujours endormit, mais serrant encore plus la peluche, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passera si elle le lâche. Il s'approcha de la fille et instinctivement, caressa tendrement sa joue alors qu'une larme coula d'un œil de la fille.

Aaron s'assit sur une chaise à proximité et regarda le sol, pensif.

« Comment, c'est possible ? » Se demanda-t-il tristement.

Une heure passa et Aqua et les autres rentrent dans le château et Aqua entra dans la pièce ou dort la fille pensant qu'Aaron s'y trouve et le voit regarder le sol pensif alors que la fille tenait une peluche identique à celle de leur fille.

« Tu lui as donné ? » Demanda-t-elle sévèrement à Aaron faisant remarqué da présence.

« Nan, je ne ferais jamais ça. On sait tous les deux à quel point elle aime sa peluche. En fait, c'est celle-là qu'elle devait avoir, mais elle est arrivée plus tôt et je n'ai pas pu ajouter le dernier élément. Alors je lui ai donné la première version. » Expliqua Aaron rassurant Aqua.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir terminé avant de lui donner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu vas peut-être me trouver plus bizarre que d'habitude. Mais c'est, car j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas. » Répondit Aaron en se grattant la tête, gênée par cette confidence.

Aqua se contenta de rire de la réponse de son petit ami avec amusement.

« Comment elle n'aura pas pu t'aimer ? Tu es un vrai papa poule avec elle. » Dit Aqua continuant de rire.

« C'est ça rigole. Tu étais difficile quand tu étais enceinte. » Rétorqua Aaron amusé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit Aqua jouant les innocentes.

« Ne joue pas les innocentes, chéries. J'ai encore des traces de tes sautes d'humeur dans le dos. » Dit Aaron rigolant à son tour.

« Si tu veux, je pourrai encore me faire pardonner. » Dit Aqua de façon suggestive.

« Bien que cela me ferait plaisir, j'aimerais être là quand elle se réveillera. C'est trop étrange vus les circonstances. Il faut que je sache. » Dit Aaron avec une envie de ce giflé pour refuser un truc pareil.

« Je comprends. C'est Xion n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Aqua se souvenant de ce que lui a raconté Aaron sur ce qui aurait dû se passer.

« On n'a pas encore son nom, mais vu son apparence, c'est possible. » Dit Aaron.

« Je vois. Je vais prévenir les autres avant de poursuivre la formation de Sora, Kairi et Riku. Ava pourrait venir voir de temps en temps par contre. » Avertie Aqua avec une pointe d'humour.

« J'ai la technique idéale pour la faire partir. » Dit Aaron avec un léger rire avant qu'Aqua ne sorte de la pièce.

Les heures passent sans que rien ne change sur le statut de la fille et une fois la nuit tombée tout le monde s'est endormit sauf Ava qui se leva pour aller aux toilettes, mais en passant dans la grande salle elle remarqua que contrairement à d'habitude le sol de la pièce n'était pas éclairé par la lumière de la lune et qu'il manque quelque chose. Elle partit donc en direction de la chambre de ses parents et ouvrir la porte avant de légèrement secouer sa mère par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ava ? » Demanda Aqua encore somnolente.

Une fois qu'Ava lui a raconté ce qu'elle a vu et après avoir vérifié, Aqua courra vers la chambre où se trouve Aaron attendant que la fille se réveille alors qu'il est endormi assis sur une chaise et qu'elle et Ava le secoua voilement pour le réveiller.

« Aaron/Papa ! » Disent les deux filles en même temps tout en le secouant pour le réveillé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elles aient finalement arrêté de le secouer. « C'est bon, je suis réveillé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elles aient finalement arrêté de le secouer.

« Les Keyblades des Oracles et de Xehanort ne sont plus là. » Dit Aqua choquant son petit ami.

Sans crier gare, il se leva rapidement et couru vers la grande salle pour voir que toutes les Keyblade accrochées au mur à part celle d'Eraqus et de l'Oracle de l'Union ont disparus.

« Je reviens… » Dit calmement Aaron avant de sortir du château à la grande incompréhension de sa petite amie et de sa fille…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent venant visiblement de lui une suite de jurons crié si fort qu'Aqua eut à peine eut le temps de boucher les oreilles d'Ava et réveilla tous les habitants du château sauf la fille qui se contentât d'un gémissement comme si on essayait de la réveiller, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger du lit.

Et en haut du château 5 personne vêtue de manteau noir encapuchonné regardaient là où Aaron bougé dans tous les sens d'énervement pendent qu'il criait les jurons.

« Eh bien… on l'a un peu mis en pétard, je crois. Mais bon pas vus, pas prit. » Dit une des personnes en manteau noir s'amusant de la scène.

« Je maintiens que ce n'était pas la bonne approche. » Dit l'une des personne derrière lui avec une voix féminine et jeune.

« S'il est digne d'être un Oracle, on pourra avoir une meilleure approche. » Dit une autre personne en manteau noir dont la voix sonne plus adulte.

« En attendant, n'oublie pas que l'on doit suivre le plan d'Amadéo. Il doit être respecté à la lettre. » Dit une autre personne en manteau noir sonnant plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de lui et d'Aurora ? Nous pouvons facilement les écraser. » Dit la dernière personne en manteau noir sonnant plus bourru.

« Car il vous a déjà battue, une fois. Alors soyez sage et il vous donnera votre sucette les amis. » Répondit l'homme en manteau noir continuant de s'amuser du spectacle qu'est la crise de nerfs d'Aaron avant qu'un couloir sombre ne s'ouvre. « Bon, on va devoir y aller. » Dit-il avant que lui et ses quatre collègues de rentrer dans le portail qui disparut.


	14. P2 - Chapitre 14: Xion

Le lendemain matin, Aaron s'entraîna seule de façon plus vif et féroce que jamais observé par les autres porteurs de Keyblade n'osant pas s'entraîner à leur tour ou l'interrompre à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit pour qu'il ait lâché autant d'insultes et qu'il soit aussi dangereux en simple entraînement ? » Demanda Sora.

« Quelqu'un a volé la plupart des Keyblade sur le mur de la grande salle. » Dit Aqua.

« Ce n'était pas juste pour la décoration ? » Demanda Sora.

« Non, à part celle de notre défunt Maître à Terra, Ven et moi toutes les Keyblades présentent sur le mur sont les plus anciennes à ce jour. Aaron les a toutes obtenue avec beaucoup de difficulté et au début s'en servait aussi pour se battre. Puis après la défaite de Vanitas elles reposaient sur le mur de la grande salle. Ils considéré ça comme les Maîtres du passé qui surveille les Maîtres du présent. » Expliqua Aqua.

« Il a un certain sens du symbolisme. » Constata Riku.

« Il lui arrive d'être poétique. Et quand il nous entraînait à ne pas subir l'influence des Ténèbres, il était comme avec vous quand il vous entraîne lui-même : il improvise, s'adapte et vous aide à comprendre une leçon dont sans le savoir on connaît déjà la fin. » Expliqua Terra.

« Et c'est… ? » Demanda Sora.

« Que pour résister à quelque chose, il faut assumer que c'est une partie de nous au lieu d'essayé de la bannir. Ainsi, nous pouvons y exercer plus de contrôle. » Répondit Terra.

Au même moment, Ava tenant sa peluche marchée dans les couloirs du château avant d'entrer par curiosité dans la chambre où se trouve la fille pour la voir commencée à ce réveillé et se relever avec la peluche dans ses bras qu'elle serrait comme si elle avait peur qu'on lui vole.

Ava la regarda silencieusement avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Toi aussi, tu as une peluche de Chirithy ? » Demanda Ava en donnant le nom de ce que représente la peluche avec un sourire qui contamina la fille qui sourit à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard Aaron continua de s'entraîner de façon de plus en plus furieuse effrayant même Aqua qui finit par commencer à s'approcher pour le faire s'arrêter alors qu'il était en sueur.

« Aaron… tu devrais t'arrêter… » Dit-elle alors qu'Aaron y alla de plus en plus vite et fort. « Aaron… » Dit-elle s'inquiétant pour lui. « AARON ! » Cria-t-elle espérant que cela a enfin attiré son attention.

Il s'immobilisa instantanément avant de regarder Aqua.

« On pourrait parler seul tous les deux s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Aaron, ceux a quoi Aqua hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne partent dans les couloirs du château.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda Aqua inquiète pour lui.

« J'ai peur… » Répondit Aaron.

« Peur de quoi ? » Demanda Aqua.

« De ce qui va arriver. Cette fois, c'est en dehors de mes connaissances. Et en plus de ça la personne savait où était la Scrutatrice et les autres Keyblades. Ça m'effraie, car ces Keyblade sont puissantes. Elles ont appartenu au Maître de la Keyblade les plus forts de la guerre. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Tu as peur, car pour une fois, tu ne connais pas la menace. » Dit Aqua avec un léger rire pensant que sa peur était un peu ridicule.

« Pas seulement. Il y a Ava aussi. Imagine que le voleur sache ce qu'elle est. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. » Dit Aaron tristement.

Aqua se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Aaron essayant de le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on l'a protégera. Et puis quand nous devons partir en mission, nous la confions à Maître Yen Sid. » Rassura Aqua.

« C'est vrai. Merci, Aqua. » Remercia Aaron, avant d'enlacer Aqua et qu'ils restent ainsi silencieusement avants d'entendre faiblement un rire et la voix d'Ava discutant avec quelqu'un.

Discrètement, ils suivirent le son, pour arriver à la chambre où la fille dormait pour la voir bien éveillé discutant avec Ava, chacune tenant une peluche de Chirithy.

« Elle a vraiment utilisé une machine qui fonctionne avec le rythme d'une musique pour faire une glace ? » Dit la fille riant alors qu'elles ne remarquent pas la présence des parents d'Ava.

« Oui. Papa détesté la musique parce qu'elle lui reste tout le temps dans la tête. » Dit Ava riant aussi alors qu'Aqua ne put s'empêcher de rire en souvenir à ce moment où pour l'embêter Ava s'amuser à fredonné la musique, faisant remarqué la présence des deux adultes.

« Bonjour. » Dit Aaron saluant la fille avant de regarder Ava. « Je suis désolé Ava, mais est-ce que tu pourrais sortir s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je lui parle. » Demanda Aaron ceux à quoi Ava fit la moue.

« Je pourrais parler et joué avec elle plus tard ? » Demanda Ava alors que ses parents et la fille hochent la tête.

Alors elle accepta et sortie avec Aqua alors qu'Aaron entre dans la pièce et la ferma avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en fasse du lit où est assis la fille.

« Votre fille est très gentille. » Dit la fille.

« Oui, elle est tellement positive que même un phare ne doit pas briller autant qu'elle. » Plaisanta Aaron. « Mais je voudrais savoir. Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » Demanda la fille insinuant quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aaron voulant écarter une hypothèse.

« Tu le sais très bien. » Dit la fille en faisant apparaître une Keyblade Chaîne Royale faisant reculé Aaron de sa chaise.

« C'est impossible… » Réalisa-t-il.

« C'est bien moi… je suis Xion. » Dit la fille révélant son nom à Aaron.

« Comment, c'est possible ? Et comment tu me connais ? » Demanda Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade avec méfiance alors que Xion fit disparaître la sienne.

« Je te connais, car grâce à la caméra de ta console, j'ai pu te voir réagir à ma mort. Tu semblais si triste… j'en avais de la peine. Puis après la scène de ma mort, je ne voyais et ne pouvais plus rien faire… puis je suis tombé dans un étrange sommeil et je me suis réveillé ici alors qu'Ava est entré. » Dit Xion expliquant son histoire. « Est-ce que c'est ton monde ? Et où est Roxas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. Et nom ce n'est pas mon monde d'origine. Même si depuis des années, je vis ici. » Répondit Aaron.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Xion.

« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ? » Demanda Aaron.

« La version longue. » Répondit Xion.

« Alors je vais chercher des glaces à l'eau de mer et je reviens pour tout te raconter. » Dit Aaron, avant de partir chercher les glaces.

Une heure plus tard Sora partit dans sa chambre après avoir essayé de refaire ce qu'Aaron fit à l'entraînement. Et une fois la porte fermer, il fut surpris de voir que sur son lit se trouve un double de lui-même.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Sora.

« Alors ? Tu sembles bien t'amuser. » Dit son double sans répondre à sa question alors que Sora recula un peu effrayé par le ton de voix de son double sonnant plus sombre que le sien. « Pourquoi, me fuis-tu ? Nous sommes semblables. » Dit-il avant de se lever. « Tu fuis ce que tu as de sombre en toi. » Dit-il alors que Sora fit apparaître sa Keybade.

« Ferme-là. » Dit Sora comprenant que ce type n'est en rien un allié.

« Parfait. Je préfère cette expression. » Dit son double avant que les ténèbres ne recouvrent la pièce, la changeant en l'île ou lui, Riku et Kairi jouai étant enfant sauf qu'il y fait nuit et que la lune est en forme de cœur et rouge sang. « Il est si beau comme ça. Rouge, la couleur de la colère et du sang. Tu ne trouves pas ? » Dit-il.

Sans réfléchir Sora attaqua son double avec sa Keyblade alors que son double l'attaqua avec une version rouge et noir de Chaîne Royale et un combat s'engagea où visiblement aucun des deux n'arrive à avoir l'avantage jusqu'à ce que Sora ne tire un rayon de lumière sur son double qui fléchît avant de laissé tomber sa Keyblade.

« Je ne suis pas encore assez fort. Un peu de patience et le vrai combat commencera. » Dit le double avant de disparaître et que Sora ne se trouve à nouveau dans sa chambre en se demandant ce qu'il vient de ce passé.

Plus tard, alors qu'Aaron avait fini depuis longtemps de raconter ce qu'il a fait et que Xion parlé avec les autres porteurs et Maître de la Keyblade, il sortit la nuit tombée pour finalement sentir une présence venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna alors pour voir un homme en manteau noir encapuchonné faisant apparaître deux lames d'énergie bleue dans ses mains. Faisant comprendre à Aaron que c'est l'inconnue de Birth By Sleep.

« Tu ne peux pas être lui. » Dit Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade avant de combattre l'homme en appliquant la même stratégie que quand il l'affronte dans le jeu profitant de connaître ses paternes pour le combattre plus facilement.

Et il y arriva et l'inconnue dit une phrase à Aaron qui le surpris en plus de l'inquiéter.

« Tu ne pourras pas la protégé… » Dit-il avant de disparaitre.


	15. P2- Chapitre 15: Début du nouveau voyage

À la cité du crépuscule, un tournoi de Struggle des Reflets attaque les personne présentes sur la place alors que le plus de monde possible fuient alors que les deux combattants -Seifer et Setzer- essaye de combattre les Reflets sans pouvoir les touchés.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne peut les toucher ?! » Demanda Seifer.

« Tu crois que j'ai la réponse à ça ?! » Répondit Setzer alors qu'il continuait d'essayer avant qu'ils ne soit tous deux désarmé et projeté en arrière.

Ils pensaient être sur le point de mourir quand ce qui semble être un jeune homme de taille moyenne en manteau noir encapuchonné avec une ombre empêchant de voir son visage se plaça entre eux.

« Toi ? » Disent les deux combattant surpris de voir la personne.

Il fit apparaître dans sa main gauche une Keyblade dont la tige affiche deux cœurs et son manche porte deux ailes d'ange. Les dents sont façonnées en forme de Kanji pour "lumière" (光). Son jeton porte-clés est une étoile cousue à partir de coquilles de Thalassa. Et dans sa main droite, une autre dont la garde-poignée est composée de deux ailes en forme de chauve-souris qui s'étendent vers le bas, les dents sont en forme de Kanji pour "l'obscurité" (闇). Le porte-clés est une version noire du collier de couronne de Sora. Une conception en forme de chaîne s'étend sur toute la longueur de la lame.

Les Keyblades Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu.

Le jeune homme affronta les Reflets avec facilité et finit par tous les vaincre rapidement alors que les deux combattants et quelques spectateurs qui avaient essayé de fuir, mais étaient bloqués par les Reflets qui ont fini par ce jeté sur lui et se faire vaincre avant de disparaître.

Il se fit applaudir par tout le monde sauf les deux combattant avec visiblement un ressentit envers cette personne qui fit apparaître un portail sombre et y entra avant qu'il ne se ferme laissant le tournoi reprendre alors qu'un homme en manteau noir encapuchonné observe la scène.

« Intéressant… » Dit l'homme avant de partir à son tour dans un portail sombre.

Au même moment à la contré du départ Aaron affronta Xion pour la tester au combat et fut surpris de voir qu'elle basée ses attaques d'avantage sur la magie par rapport à dans le jeu. Il fut d'ailleurs assez surpris, mais pas plus qu'elle qu'au moment où elle esquiva une attaque la tige de sa Keyblade se changea en un fouet et s'enroule autour d'une de ses jambes pour la faire tomber au sol.

« C'est de la triche. » Dit Xion déçu d'avoir perdu.

« Non, j'utilise les ressources à portée de main. » Dit Aaron en aidant Xion à se relevé.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait décider de les entraîner ? » Demanda Xion faisant allusion à Sora, Riku et Kairi.

« Comme Xemnas et les autres incarnations de Xehanort comme son Sans-cœur et son Simili ne sont plus censé existé grâce à la mort de celui-ci avant que toute cette merde ne se produise, je pense qu'ils méritent d'en apprendre le plus possible sur leur capacité. Et une fois cela fait, ils pourront choisir de vivre une vie normale ou non. Tout comme toi. » Dit-il surprenant Xion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pas d'Organisation XIII. Tu as un cœur, tu sais utiliser la Keyblade –plutôt bien en plus-. Libre à toi de te joindre à nous. En plus, Ava t'adore. » Répondit Aaron.

« Merci Aaron. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aides à m'améliorer dans le maniement de la Keyblade. » Dit Xion donnant son choix à Aaron.

« Alors si tu veux, je peux commencer tout de suite à t'apprendre. » Proposa Aaron, ceux ont quoi Xion fit apparaître sa Keyblade en signe d'approbation.

Au même moment Aqua et Riku rentrent du village proche du château avec des sacs remplie de course en passant par la forêt.

« Pourquoi, c'est nous qui allons faire les courses cette semaine, déjà ? » Demanda Aqua rhétoriquement alors que Riku répondit quand même à la question.

« Car on a perdu aux pierres, feuille, ciseau qu'à proposer Ava pour choisir qui le fera. Au moins ça change des parties d'échec que proposer Aaron pour choisir. » Répondit Riku amusé sur la méthode d'Aaron.

« Au moins, ça lui garantit pas de ne pas le faire. » Dit Aqua se moquant de la fourberie de son petit ami déjoué par leur fille.

Leur trajet fut interrompu par deux personne –qui au vu de leurs silhouettes sont des femmes- en manteau noirs encapuchonné, dont une plus petite que l'autre.

« On peut vous aider ? » Demanda Aqua.

« On peut dire ça, oui. » Dit la première en faisant apparaître des Kunai en forme du symbole des Similis entre chacun de ses doigts.

« N'oublie pas. On ne doit pas les tués. » Dit la deuxième personne plus petite que la première avant d'attaquer Aqua qui lâcha les sacs qu'elle tenait pour esquiver l'attaque alors que la première personne attaqua Riku.

Au même moment, Ventus se trouva sur la terre funeste où se trouve désormais 4 Keyblades Etoile Lumineuse dans sa troisième forme planté dans le sol dont deux croisé pour former une croix.

« Ça ne peut pas être… ? » Dit Ventus avant d'apercevoir un jeune homme de la même taille que Sora en manteau noir devant lui alors qu'ils sont séparés par les Keyblades.

« Tu es le dernier. Tu as survécu à la guerre grâce à elle en rejoignant le groupe qu'elle a créé. Et tu as fini entraîné dans tout ça sans pouvoir assumé ton rôle. Tu pensais que tes vieux amis étaient encore en vie, et voici la preuve du contraire sous tes yeux. » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix masculine mais jeune révélant qu'il en sait plus sur lui qu'il ne peut le croire.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Ventus en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

Au lieu de répondre le jeune homme l'attaqua démarrant un combat sans permettre à Ventus de le toucher. Il esquiva chacun de ses coups tout en lui donnant divers coups que Ventus réussi à peine à esquivé avant de finalement se faire battre par un sort de foudre à bout portant.

« Qui es-tu à la fin ? » Demanda encore Ventus.

Le jeune homme se retourna avant de partir alors qu'un portail sombre apparaît à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Et puis avec cet unique coup, une cloche annoncera l'affrontement final, la bataille débutera enfin, et le temps sera venue… » Dit le jeune homme avant de partir dans le portail.

Dans le château Disney, Mickey se trouva face à un homme de grande taille en manteau noir l'affrontant principalement avec des sors de glace alors que lui utilisa la Keyblade des ténèbres, Chaîne Royale D, sous les yeux de la Reine Minnie et de ses amis Donald et Dingo ainsi que Daisy et Pluto.

« Tu es un Roi d'un royaume baignant dans la lumière, et tu oses utiliser le pouvoir d'une arme des ténèbres pour te battre. » Dit l'homme montrant peut de respect pour Mickey.

« Ne penses que c'est parce que cette Keyblade est des ténèbres qu'elle ne peut pas être utilisé par un gardien de la lumière. » Dit Mickey avant de l'attaquer dans un style à la fois vif et agile.

Et alors que Mickey s'apprête à lui envoyer un puissant sort de Brasier, mais le sort fut bloqué par un portail sombre émergeant devant l'homme qui disparut dans ce dernier avant qu'il ne se referme.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Maître Yen Sid. » Se dit Mickey devinant que quelque chose de dangereux se prépare.

Au même moment devant la cours de la tour mystérieuse, un homme aux cheveux rouge hérissé et les yeux vert portant un manteau noir et maniant une Keyblade dont la lame est une flamme affrontant une personne en manteau noir encapuchonné utilisant des cartes pour ne pas se faire attaquer ou attaqué à son tour.

« C'est toutes les cartes que tu as en main ? Même supérieur à sept, les gardiens de la lumière ne seront pas assez fort visiblement. » Demanda l'homme encapuchonné ne trouvant pas son adversaire très fort.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux rouge avant d'essayer de l'attaquer, mais l'homme encapuchonné disparut dans un portail sombre avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de l'atteindre.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge entra dans la tour et alla dans le bureau de Yen Sid.

« Maitre ! Vous avez vu ça ?! » Demanda l'homme choqué de la force et des capacités de son adversaire.

« Oui, mais pas seulement. » Dit Yen Sid se levant pour regarder les étoiles. « Presque tous les porteurs de Keyblades dont je peux distinguer leurs étoiles sont face à des adversaires similaires à celui que tu viens d'affronter, Lea. » Dit Yen Sid donnant le nom de l'homme avant qu'un vaisseau n'arrive devant la tour et que Mickey n'en sorte pour entrer dans la tour.

« Maître, nous avons de gros problèmes. » Dit Mickey, avant de remarquer Lea. « Oh, vous avez pris un nouveau porteur sous votre tutelle. » Dit-il avant que l'homme ne lui tende la main.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Lea. » Dit Lea se présentant à Mickey.

« C'est exact Mickey. Il n'apprend que depuis peu, mais il fait des progrès non-négligeables très vite. » Dit Yen Sid avant de revenir à la première chose dite par son ancienne élève. « Et tu as raison Mickey. Nous devons réunir tous les porteurs de Keyblade au plus vite. Pourrais-tu aller les chercher pour moi, Mickey ? » Demanda Yen Sid à son ancienne élève.

« Bien, Maître. » Dit Mickey avant de repartie suivre la demande de Yen Sid.

Pendant ce temps Terra affronta avec sa Keyblade une personne en manteau noir encapuchonné d'apparence robuste et qui seulement avec ses poings arriva à le mettre en difficulté et a le terrassé.

« C'est ça votre force. Les Maîtres de ce temps sont pitoyables. » Dit l'homme avant de partir dans un portail sombre.

Au même moment Aqua et Riku continue d'affronter leurs adversaires chacun de leur côté et alors que Riku eu à faire au attaque mêlant vitesse et électricité, tandis que l'adversaire d'Aqua resta passif jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apprêta à l'attaqué en utilisant sa magie sur un fleuve le faisant attaqué Aqua qui para l'attaqua alors que sans s'en rendre compte une fissure apparut sur sa Keyblade alors qu'elle fut envoyée contre un arbre.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore vraiment près. » Dit la personne qui a affronté Aqua d'une voix calme avant de faire s'arrêter sa collègue. « On en a fini. » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

« D'accord. On se révéra les loosers. » Dit l'adversaire de Riku avant de faire apparaître un portail sombre et que les deux personnes ne l'empreinte et qu'il ne disparaisse avant que Riku n'aide Aqua à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Riku.

« Oui, ça va. Et toi, rien de cassé ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Non, c'est bon. Mais je crois qu'on devrait vite rentrer et prévenir les autres. » Répondit Riku.

Aqua acquiesça et ils prirent les sacs avant de partir à tout vitesse en direction du château pour voir Xion et Aaron s'entraîner. Après avoir rangé les courses, tous ceux présents y compris Terra et Ventus qui venait d'arriver alors que Sora et Kairi s'occuper d'Ava depuis ce matin-là. Pour Kairi, car Aaron ayant estimé qu'avec ses nombreux entraînements nocturnes, elle mérité quelques jours de repos et pour Sora, car il a demandé une journée de repos. Et c'est au moment où tous aller commencer à expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé sauf Ventus qui allait cacher quelque détail, que Mickey à bord de son vaisseau Gummy entra pour les amenés chez Yen Sid.

« Attends. » Dit Aqua à son petit ami alors qu'ils sont les seuls porteurs à ne pas être entré dans le vaisseau. « Si on doit bien aller à la tour de Maître Yen Sid faut qu'on emmène Ava avec nous. On ne peut pas la laisser là toute seule. Et encore moins amené une baby-sitter avec tout ce que renferme le château. » Dit-elle.

« Merde, c'est vrai. Bon, on fera comme on a dit. Yen Sid s'occupera d'elle. » Dit Aaron, avant d'aller chercher Ava avec sa peluche de Chirithy.

Une fois, tout le monde dans le vaisseau et arrivé à la tour mystérieuse et les présentations faites, tous les porteurs ayant fait un combat contre une personne en manteau noir racontèrent leur combat. Et quand Riku et Lea ont parlé de leur combat Aaron se retrouva figer avec un regard de surprise sur son visage.

« Luxord et Larxene… » Murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Yen Sid attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur Aaron.

« Ce sont des Similis. Laxene est celle qui a attaqué Riku et Luxord celui qui a attaqué Lea. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Attends, tu les connais, ces types ? » Demanda Lea.

« Pas personnellement. Mais ils sont coriaces. Le souci, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent. Et ce n'est pas leurs genres de nous attaquer au pif. Ils doivent avoir une idée derrière la tête. Les attaques étaient coordonnées. Chacun, vous a attaqué en cachant son identité et visiblement n'a fait que vous tester, car pour la plupart, je vous connais et je sais que pour vous battre, c'est pas facile. Quelqu'un se cache derrière tout ça et connaît nos forces et nos faiblesses. On doit trouver qui. » Dit Aaron expliquant la situation.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Aaron. Mais comment on pourra faire pour les trouver ? Chacun, vous a attaqué en cachant son identité et visiblement n'a fait que vous tester, car pour la plupart, je vous connais et je sais que pour vous battre, ce n'est pas facile. » Demanda Mickey.

« En fait, ce sera plus simple que tu le penses, Mickey. » Dit Yen Sid surprenant son ancienne apprentie. « Certains mondes sont en proie aux ténèbres en ce moment. Des présences obscures se terrent dans différents mondes. J'ai déjà réussi à tous les localisé. C'est à vous de les explorer maintenant. » Dit Yen Sid en leur tendant un papier avec les coordonnés des différents mondes.

« A ouais quand même, y en a beaucoup. » Dit Lea surpris du nombre de coordonner sur la liste.

« Je crois qu'on va faire des groupes, comme ça, on pourra couvrir plus de monde. » Proposa Riku.

« Ouais, bonne idée. Nous avons encore deux vaisseaux Gummi au château, on va faire trois groupes, deux de trois et un de quatre. Nous allons ensuite nous répartir les coordonnées et nous commencerons le voyage. » Dit Mickey établissant le pan d'action.

« Mais nous avons nos planeurs Keyblade, non ? » Dit Ventus curieux qu'ils ne s'en servent pas.

« Au moins avec un vaisseau, il peut y avoir un pilote automatique et on peut savoir où on se situe par rapport aux autres mondes. Nan parce que mes débuts sur mon planeur Keyblade, c'est plus à l'aveuglette qu'autre chose. » Rétorqua Aaron.

« Et moi, je fais quoi, papa ? » Demanda Ava attirant l'attention de son père qui se mit à genoux pour lui.

« Toi, tu restes avec Maître Yen Sid. C'est trop dangereux pour que l'on t'emmène avec nous, d'accord ? » Dit Aaron.

« Mais je veux venir avec vous. » Dit Ava déçu.

« Je m'en doute. Mais on n'a pas le choix, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Alors il faut que tu restes en sécurité ici. » Rétorqua Aqua se mettant aussi à genoux faisant hoché la tête Ava. « Et tu promets que tu seras sage. » Dit-elle faisant à nouveau hoché de tête.

Plus tard au château Disney les groupes furent formé, le premier groupe est composé d'Aqua, Aaron et Xion. Le second de Mickey, Riku et Ventus. Et le troisième de Sora, Lea, Terra et Kairi. Et une fois que chaque groupe eux chacun une partie des coordonnées indiqué et prit un vaisseau Gummy chacun partit en direction de monde différent.

Et pendant ce temps dans un monde dominé par un ciel obscur et nuageux éclairé par une lune en forme de cœur, sur le haut d'un citadelle blanche, Amadéo joua à la guitare Dearly Beloved alors qu'Aurora entra et le regarda jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il termina.

« Qui-y-a-t-il ? » Demanda Amadéo.

« Les personnes chargées d'affronter les gardiens sont revenues. Ils disent qu'ils sont déjà partis. » Répondit Aurora.

« Parfait. Les rouages sont en place. » Dit Amadéo.

Au même moment dans le manoir abandonné de la cité du crépuscule, dans une pièce blanche remplie de dessin fait aux crayons de couleur ou avec des pastels, une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus vêtus d'une robe blanche en dentelle allant jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses et de sandales bleu clair, dessina sur un carnet à dessin Aqua, Aaron et Xion dans le cockpit d'un vaisseau Gummi.

« A très bientôt… » Dit-elle à voix basse.


	16. P2 - Chapitre 16: La cité du crépuscule

Quelques minutes après le décollage du vaisseau d'Aqua, Aaron et Xion ils remarquent sur le tableau de bord 3 appareils semblables à des téléphones portables et les ramassèrent avant d'en donner un à Xion et un autre à Aqua.

« Un portable ? » Se demanda Aaron avant que celui de Xion ne sonne.

Elle décrocha et un écran vidéo avec Mickey s'afficha.

« Génial, vous les avez trouvés. » Dit Mickey depuis l'écran.

« Mickey, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Aqua en regardant l'écran.

« C'est une invention sur laquelle travaillait Tic et Tac. Le Gummiphone. Cela nous permettra de nous contacter à travers les mondes. Ce sera plus facile si on apprend plus de choses sur ses hommes en manteau noir pour partager les informations obtenues. » Expliqua Mickey.

« C'est pratique, ça. » Constata Aaron.

« Oui. De notre côté, nos premières coordonnées nous mènent aux Jardin Radieux. Et vous ? » Dit Riku alors qu'Aaron regarda sur l'écran du vaisseau.

« La cité du crépuscule. Et vous ? » Dit Aaron lisant le nom du monde correspondant aux coordonnées.

« On ne sait pas encore. On s'appelle quand on a du nouveau. » Dit Riku.

« D'accord. Bonne chance. » Dit Aaron avant de raccrocher et de voir le visage de Xion remplie d'espoir.

« Ça veux dire qu'on va revoir Roxas. » Dit-elle.

« Ouais, mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne sera pas qui tu es. » Dit Aaron.

« Elle sait ? » Demanda Aqua à son petit ami.

« Ouais. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais c'est la Xion de ma partie. » Résuma Aaron avant que le vaisseau arrive dans le monde de la cité du crépuscule.

Après avoir fait atterrie le vaisseau dans un endroit assez discret, ils entrent dans la ville et Xion et Aaron furent surpris d'un changement drastique effectué dans la ville.

« Aaron, est-ce que c'était aussi animé ici avec les changements effectué dans le temps ? » Demanda Xion.

« J'en sais rien, j'y suis jamais allé depuis mon arrivée à la contrée du départ. » Répondit Aaron.

« Nous devrions enquêter sur la raison pour laquelle ce monde est dans nos coordonnées. On en aura peut-être la raison. » Proposa Aqua.

« Pas bête. » Dit Aaron avant de ce dirigé vers une boutique où se trouve un Mog.

Il lui acheta plusieurs potions en cas de besoin et le Mog lui remit les objets achetés ainsi qu'un ticket.

« C'est pour quoi ce ticket ? » Demanda Aaron.

« C'est un ticket de loterie. Il vous suffit de l'entrée dans la boite aux lettres juste à côté et une boite contenant un prix apparaîtra dans votre main. » Expliqua le Mog.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Se dit Aaron avant de placer le ticket dans la boite aux lettres et qu'une petite boite n'apparaisse dans sa main et qu'il ne l'ouvre révélant un objet qui fit briller ses yeux d'étonnement et de désir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? » Demanda Aqua.

Aaron leur montra le contenu de la boite et les yeux d'Aqua s'illuminèrent de la même lueur que ceux d'Aaron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Xion.

« Un Orichalque+. C'est sûrement un des minerais les plus rare de tous les mondes. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'en avoir vu. » Répondit Aqua.

« Pas seulement, si on en réunit sept et les composant approprié nous pouvons synthétiser l'une des armes les plus puissante que je connaisse. » Ajouta Aaron en rangeant l'objet dans sa boite qu'il mit dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Quelle arme ? » Demanda Xion.

« Ultima. » Répondit Aaron avant qu'une voix attire leur attention.

« Toi ! » Appela cette voix venant de derrière eux.

Le trio se retourna pour voir Siefer avec deux autres personnes, s'avançant vers eux.

« Je ne te pensais pas assez stupide pour sortir sans porté ta capuche. Mais visiblement, tu l'es. » Dit Siefer en pointant Xion du doigt.

« De quoi il parle ? » Demanda Xion a ses deux amis.

« Il doit te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le manteau noir sûrement. » Constata Aaron. « Écoute Ducon, il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne à cause du manteau. Là d'où on vient, c'est facile d'en trouver. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Je ne pense pas. Deux personnes de même taille portant le même manteau, c'est trop gros à avalé. » Dit Siefer.

« Et moi qui croyais Eraqus borné, au moins il savait reconnaître quand les arguments ont du sens et qu'il peut avoir tort. » Pensa Aaron à haute voix avant qu'Aqua ne lui donne un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule. « Mais c'était gentil ce que j'ai dit. » Réplica-t-il.

« Alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda Xion.

« On laisse courir, et en profitera pour enquêté sur ce type en manteau noir. Et pourquoi pas si tu veux t'acheter de nouveau vêtement, car ceux-là attirent vite l'attention ici aux dernières nouvelles. » Dit Aaron avant que des Sans-cœurs et des Similis n'apparaissent de nulle part.

Le trio fit apparaître leurs Keyblades et fit de leur mieux pour les affronter tout en les empêchant de s'en prendre aux innocents. Le combat dura un moment, mais les Sans-cœurs et les Similis furent tous éliminé sauf un qui s'apprêta à attaquer Xion par-derrière, mais fut tué par le jeune homme en manteau noir venant d'arriver surprenant les trois porteurs de Keyblade.

« Roxas. » Murmura Xion attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

« Aller au manoir abandonné. » Dit le jeune homme avant de créer un portail sombre et de l'emprunter avant qu'il ne se referme.

« Bon, bah, on sait où aller. » Dit Aaron.

« Oui. Mais comment aller dans le manoir, durant le combat, j'ai vus que le trou dans le mur qui permettrait d'y entrer a était rebouché. » Dit Xion.

« Tu peux utiliser les portails sombres ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis incapable de m'en servir. » Dit Xion.

« Et merde, on va devoir passer par les égouts. » Dit Aaron.

Après être passé par les égouts, ils arrivent dans une forêt qui une fois traversé les amena devant un manoir abandonné semblant être celui indiqué par Roxas. En s'avançant d'avantage vers la porte d'entrée un groupe de 3 ados sortent de la bâtisse, 3 ados qu'Aaron reconnu facilement. Hayner, Pence et Olette.

« Excusez-moi. Nous cherchons ce type en manteau noir qui nous a donné rendez-vous ici. Vous savez où il est ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur. » Dit Pence.

« C'est bon Pence. Visiblement, ils savent. » Dit Roxas se faisant remarqué. « Vous pourrez faire ma part du travail ? Je sens que ça prendra du temps. » Dit-il à ses trois amis.

« Pas de problème. » Dit Olette avant que les trois adolescents ne partent et que Roxas ne laisse entré les trois porteurs de Keyblades dans le manoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Roxas ? » Demanda Xion.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous connais pas, mais il m'arrive d'avoir des sortes de souvenir où tu apparais. Pourquoi ? » Dit Roxas.

« Je… je ne sais pas. » Dit Xion.

« Comment, c'est possible que tu es des flashbacks de Xion ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Je ne sais pas. Même Naminé ignore comment cela se fait. » Répondit Roxas en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« Elle est ici ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui. Et qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Roxas.

« Je m'appelle Xion. » Dit Xion.

« Moi, c'est Aqua. » Dit Aqua.

« Et moi, Aaron. » Dit Aaron.

« Suivez-moi. Ce n'est pas très sûr pour des conversations de ce genre ici. » Dit Roxas, avant de ce retourné et de commencer à monter les escaliers.

Le trio le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une bibliothèque où Aaron quitta discrètement le groupe pour ce dirigé vers une porte menant à une salle blanche où se trouve Naminé en personne dessinant sur un carnet.

« Tu savais que j'étais ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Naminé.

« Ouais. Dit-moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Roxas à des flash de mon ami ? Et ne fais pas semblant d'accord je connais tes capacités. » Demanda Aaron.

« Je le sais. Et j'ai effectivement une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive. Je pense que tu en as responsable. » Répondit Naminé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Elle veut dire que le changement dans l'histoire des mondes que tu as provoqué en tuant Xehanort. Ce doit être des souvenirs de ce qui aurait dû se passer. » Dit un homme en manteau noir apparaissant depuis un portail sombre dans la pièce avant de baisser sa capuche révélant le visage de Marluxia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? » Demanda Aaron faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

« Je dois reconnaître que quand les souvenirs ont fait surface j'en ai était assez chamboulé. Comme les autres. Et dire que c'est grâce à toi tout ceci. Je dois te remercier comme il se doit. » Dit Marluxia avant de faire apparaitre une Keyblade avec une apparence semblable à la faux qu'il est censé utilisé.

Marluxia attaqua Aaron engageant un combat qui se poursuivit dans le hall principal du manoir avant que tous ceux présent dans le manoir arrivèrent dans la salle pour assisté au combat avant Marluxia ne se téléporte derrière Naminé et place sa Keyblade au niveau de sa gorge.

« Si quelqu'un essaye de m'attaquer, elle mourra. » Dit-il obligeant les porteurs de Keyblade à ne rien tenté. « Le Simili d'une des nouvelles lumières qui avec le temps comme le garçon qu'elle aime à développer un cœur. Je me demande si elle n'a pas un cœur disposant des mêmes propriétés. » Dit Marluxia avant de disparaître dans un couloir sombre avec Naminé qui alors que Roxas fit apparaître ses Keyblades pour attaquer Marluxia avant qu'il ne traverse le portail avec elle sans succès.

« Naminé ! » Cria Roxas avant que le portail ne se ferme.

Il regarda le sol alors que ses Keyblades disparurent avec un regard abattu. Aaron s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Roxas.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Aaron se sentant coupable dans l'enlèvement de Naminé.

« Quand nous avons était créer nous étions devant ce manoir tous les deux quand un homme en armure nous a donné nos noms. Nous avons dû construire notre vie ici tous les deux. Et quand ses souvenirs de Xion me venait en tête c'est grâce à elle que j'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi je les avais. Nous sommes devenues plus que des amis avec le temps. Dit moi où est-ce que l'on peut trouver cette ordure. » Dit Roxas avec une tristesse et une rage contenue dans sa voix.

« Nous ne savons pas. Mais tu n'es pas près Roxas. » Dit Aaron.

« En quoi je ne le suis pas. Ça fait plus d'un an que je fais ça. Que je protégé cette ville des Sans-cœur et de ses monstres blancs. Je suis assez qualifiée pour l'affronter. » Dit Roxas.

« Tu n'es pas près, car ce type est largement plus fort que ce que tu as affronté. Ceux que tu as battus jusque-là sont comparables à des sbires ne réfléchissant pas là où lui est comme nous, mais en pire. Je te promets qu'on t'aidera à la sauver, mais il te faut une formation approprier. » Rétorqua Aaron.

Roxas, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas débattre, abdiqua avant d'être amené par Aaron, Aqua et Xion à la tour mystérieuse pour être formé par Yen Sid en attendant d'être jugé assez fort pour rejoindre le combat.

Au même moment, Even étudia le cœur de Naminé alors qu'elle est inconsciente dans une cuve sous l'œil de Marluxia et d'Amadéo.

« Alors, est-ce que notre invité correspond à nos attentes ? » Demanda Amadéo.

« J'y crois pas. Oui c'est le cas. Au fil de l'années écoulé depuis sa naissance, elle s'est recréé un cœur, et de pures lumières. » Dit Even surpris des résultats.

« Parfait, il nous manque plus que 6 cœurs à trouver. Tu sais où aller, Marluxia. » Dit Amadéo.

« Bien sûr. On se voit plus tard. » Dit Marluxia, avant de prendre un portail sombre et de partir.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elles ? Vous avez déjà un nombre de gardiens de la lumière au-dessus du nombre nécessaire pour le combat. Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps pour vous. » Demanda Even.

« Très bien pensé Even. Mais il faut bien les motiver, un peut. En plus, j'ai déjà une petite idée de leurs utilités. » Dit Amadéo avant d'observer la lune en forme de cœur avant de tendre la main vers se derniers.

« Bientôt, notre désir sera réalité. » Dit Amadéo.


	17. P2 - Chapitre 17: Arendelle

Au même moment du côté de Sora, Lea, Terra et Kairi, ils sont dans le Royaume de Corona après la défaite gigantesque sans-cœur rappelant un arbre et Raiponce avec ses cheveux courts et bruns et Flynn se trouve en bas de la tour.

« Alors, tu vas enfin découvrir ton vrai chez toi. » Dit Sora content pour elle.

« Je sais. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je vais enfin être avec ma vraie famille. Je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans votre aide. » Répondit Raiponce heureuse en remerciant le quatuor.

« Mais ce fut un plaisir. » Dit Lea en faisant la révérence avec amusement.

« L'important, c'est que vous croyez en vos rêves. » Dit Terra.

« Le royaume ne pourrait pas rêver meilleure princesse que toi. Et moi, de meilleurs acolytes. Merci. » Dit Flynn remerciant à sa manière le quatuor.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien. » Dit Kairi contente pour eux.

Malheureusement pour eux, Marluxia surgit du haut de la tour et éloigna Flynn de Raiponce avec un bras autour de la gorge de cette dernière alors qu'à son apparition, les quatre porteurs firent apparaître leurs Keyblades se préparant à un combat.

« Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne viens pas pour me battre. Je vous remercie d'avoir protéger et prit soin de cette lumière. » Dit Marluxia faisant apparaître sa propre Keyblade.

« Tu perds ton temps, elle n'a plus son pouvoir de guérison. Elle ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité. » Dit Lea.

« Oh, mais voyons Axel, toi et tes amis n'avez pas compris ? » Demanda Marluxia.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et de quoi tu parles au juste ? » Demanda Lea.

« Ça n'a jamais était son pouvoir qui nous intéresse. » Répondit Marluxia choquant les porteurs. « Elle est une des sept nouveaux cœurs. Tout comme ton amie qui contrairement aux six autres princesses l'a conservé, leurs lumières ont étaient transmis à de nouvelle personne. » Expliqua-t-il alors que Sora plaça un bras de manière protectrice devant Kairi. « Ne t'en fais pas, Sora. Grâce à son Simili qui comme le tien a pu créer son propre cœur au fil du temps. Elle a pu créer un cœur qui a l'image du sien est de pure lumière. De plus, nous avons plus besoin d'elle comme gardienne que comme Raiponce finira. » Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un portail sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par nos Smilis, Sora ? » Demanda Kairi.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Sora réfléchissant à ce qu'a dit Marluxia.

« Aaron m'a dit qu'il avait confié à Mickey ce qui aurait dû arriver s'il avait laissé un maître de la Keyblade du côté des ténèbres vivre. Et Mickey nous a bien dit qu'il a fait mettre dans le Gummiphone quelque chose qu'il lui a raconté. Ce doit être ça qu'il a fait mettre dedans. On vérifiera une fois à bord. » Dit Terra.

« Les gars, j'y comprends rien. C'est qui ce type et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire de Raiponce ? » Demanda Flynn inquiet.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire d'elle ? » Demanda Flynn.

« On l'ignore. Mais compte sur nous pour le découvrir. » Répondit Lea.

« D'accord. Faites vite. » Dit Flynn laissant les porteurs de Keyblade partir pour retrouver la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

De leur côté, Aaron, Aqua, Xion se trouvent dans le monde d'Arendelle sur un rivage alors qu'il neige de façon anormale.

« C'est normal à votre avis qu'il neige autant ? » Demanda Xion ne sentant pas trop le froid grâce à son manteau.

« Je ne pense pas, tout comme la mer qui se change en glace. » Dit Aaron en regardant la mer se geler.

« Vous croyez que ce sont les Sans-cœur ? » Demanda Xion.

En Regardant, plus en détail le trio vit une personne qu'Aaron connaissait bien, Elsa maintenant adulte dans la tenue où elle a été couronnée Reine, fuyant alors que la mer ce gel au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance avec un visage effrayé.

« Ça vient d'elle, vous croyez ? » Demanda Xion.

« Oui, c'est d'elle. » Confirma Aaron.

« Comme avec les autres ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Ouais, et celui-là je suis plus que déterminé à le protégé. » Dit Aaron avant de commencer à ce dirigé vers Elsa suivit d'Aqua et Xion.

Une fois arrivé là où elle se trouver Aaron attira son attention.

« Attends ! » Dit-il alors qu'elle se retourna et le reconnu presque immédiatement.

« Aaron ? » Dit-elle.

« Cool, si tu me reconnais ça veut dire que le coup de vieux n'est pas trop violent. » Dit Aaron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Elsa.

« On en parlera plus tard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as perdu le contrôle ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui. Et qui sont-elles ? » Demanda Elsa après avoir répondu à Aaron.

« C'est ma petite amie, Aqua. Et Xion, une amie. Ne t'en fais pas elles sont dignes de confiance. Les filles, je vous présente la Princesse, ou plutôt Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. » Répondit Aaron surprenant ses compagnons de voyage les faisant réagir, chacune à leur manière.

Là où Xion à la manière de Sora se tient droite, Aqua s'agenouilla.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Retournez dans le village. » Dit Elsa avant de ce retourné et de marcher à nouveau.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. T'enfermer dans la solitude ne fera qu'empirer les choses. » Dit Aaron.

« Ou étais-tu alors quand mes parents son mort. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse en dehors d'eux qui me comprenne. » Rétorqua Elsa.

« Ils te comprennent tellement qu'ils n'ont pas cherché trop loin et ont préféré vous enfermer toi et ta sœur dans le château et toi dans ta chambre. Leur méthode n'était pas la bonne. Je n'ai pas été pour t'aider à faire leur deuil, mais je peux t'aider à sortir du cercle vicieux dont ils ont indirectement empiré les choses. » Dit Aaron avant que des sans-cœur n'apparaissent autour d'eux.

Xion et Aqua firent apparaître leur Keyblade en voyant qu'Aaron baissa la tête et fit apparaître la sienne avant de la faire prendre sa forme de fouet alors que l'apparition des sans-cœur lui faisant ressurgir un souvenir qui n'avait pas refait surface dans son esprit depuis 11 ans. Une phrase en particulier.

« _Tu arrives trop tard._ »

Cette simple phrase, prononcée par la voix d'Aqua dans le trailer, résonne à nouveau dans sa tête ne fit que l'emplir d'une rage sans nom. Et au moment où les sans-cœur s'apprêtent à attaquer, il se rua sur eux utilisant la capacité de fouet de sa Keyblade pour en attendre le plus possible avant de finalement tué le dernier sans-cœur suffisamment froid pour faire passer de la glace pour le feu le plus ardent existant.

Et quand il reprit son calme, il vit le regard empli de peur des trois spectatrices alors que lui, Xion et Aqua firent disparaître leur Keyblade.

« Ça a recommencé. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu vois Elsa. Ton pouvoir et le mien ne sont pas si différents. Tout dépend son utilisation. Ne les vois pas comme une malédiction mais plutôt comme une chose dont l'appartenant au bien ou au mal dépend de tes actions. » Dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'un Sans-cœur a survécu derrière et aller l'attaqué, mais qu'Elsa remarqua.

« Attention ! » Dit Elsa, avant d'attaquer le sans-cœur avec ses pouvoirs par accident le tuant.

« Merci… » Remercia Aaron.

« Tout ce que je fais, c'est du mal aux gens. » Dit Elsa.

« Ce sont juste des Sans-cœur, vous savez. » Dit Xion.

« Qui sont-ils ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Ce qu'il reste d'une personne abandonnant son cœur aux ténèbres. Ils ne deviennent rien d'autre que des créatures cherchant à collecté des cœurs comblé le vide que les ténèbres laissent en eux. » Expliqua Aqua.

« Il collecte les cœurs ? » Répéta Elsa.

« Ouais, ils sont dangereux. Tu dois rentrer chez toi avant que ça empire. » Dit Aaron.

« Je vis ici maintenant, je ne peux pas renter. Je ne voudrais blesser personne. Il vaut mieux pour Arendelle que je reste ici. Je suis désolé Aaron. » Dit Elsa, avant de créer un mur de glace, séparant le trio d'elle avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa course.

« Et merde ! » Dit Aaron en frappant le mur de glace avec son poing.

« C'est quoi ce qui s'est passé quand les Sans-cœur sont apparues ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Ce moment était dans le trailer montrant… tu sais. Je veux l'aidé à comprendre ses pouvoirs. Mais je devrais aussi dépasser ce souvenir. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne devienne réalité, que même en sachant que cela n'arrivera pas… » Dit Aaron avant qu'Aqua et Xion ne pose une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trop à perdre si je sombre pour me le permettre. » Dit Aqua avec un sourire rassurant.

« Et puis il n'y a aucune raison pour elle d'y succomber. » Dit Xion.

« Tu devrais rester à ta place l'Oracle. » Dit une familière à Aqua venant de derrière eux avant qu'il ne se retourne pour voir Larxene.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Larxene ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oh, tu connais mon nom. J'en suis flatter. Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occupé d'Elsa, alors t'en fais pas pour elle. » Dit Larxene.

« Approche la et je te promets que ta mort dans le Manoir Oblivion sera une partie de plaisir. » Menaça Aaron.

« Tu as rapidement deviné que l'on a nos souvenir de la chronologie que tu as effacé en tuant le vioc. Ça avance les explications au moins. » Dit Larxene.

« Qui vous dirige du coup ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Ils ont demandé à ce qu'on ne dise rien sur eux. Mais pour en revenir à Elsa. Personne ne lui fera de mal. Mais on veut pas que vous vous en mêliez. Alors restez ici et soyez sage. » Dit Larxene avant de donner un choc électrique à Aqua et Aaron les assommants avant de regardé Xion. « Désolé mais pas de jaloux. Même pour toi, petite dernière. » Dit-elle avant de lui envoyer un aussi l'assommant à son tour et d'utilisé ses pouvoirs pour détruire le mur de glace d'Elsa et se servir des débris pour construire un dôme de glace autour d'eux. « La glace, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais on fait pas toujours ce que l'on aime. » Dit-elle avant de partir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard le trio se réveillent dans le dôme construit par Laxene.

« Malgré son attitude j'espère que si quelqu'un a une crise cardiaque pas loin elle l'aidera en jouant les défibrillateurs. » Plaisanta Aaron alors qu'il se releva. « Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, un peu mal à la poitrine mais ça va. » Répondit Aqua.

« C'est pareil pour moi. » Dit Xion alors que les deux filles se relève. « Une idée de comment sortir de ce dôme ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai bien une idée. Baissez-vous. » Dit Aqua avant de levé sa Keyblade vers le haut et qu'une gigantesque boule de feu se forma sur le bout.

Se doutant qu'elle fait quelque chose de dangereux Xion et Aaron obéir à Aqua déclencha une explosion qui éparpilla les morceaux de glace sur la l'endroit où il se trouve.

« Maintenant il faut rattraper Elsa. » Dit Aaron en avançant dans la direction qu'à prit Elsa les faisant gravir la montagne.

Une fois arrivé en haut de la montagne une tempête de neige fit rage alors que trio entendit une voix chantante.

« C'est la voix d'Elsa ! » Réalisa Xion.

Alors que trio accéléra sa course pour pouvoir plus facilement la voir et lui parlé et ils la virent continuant sa chanson tout en laissant ses pouvoir s'exprimé créant un château de glace.

« Waouh. C'était Elsa ? » Dit Xion ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire son ressentie sur ce qu'il c'est passer.

« Elle était différente. » Dit Aqua.

« Pas différente. Mais heureuse de pouvoir laissé s'exprimer son pouvoir sans crainte. » Dit Aaron en s'avançant vers l'entrée du château avant qu'un portail sombre dont sort Larxene ne surgisse avant de disparaître.

« Me dites pas que vous l'espionnez maintenant ? » Demanda Larxene d'un ton moqueur.

« N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi qui la suis. » Rétorqua Aaron.

« Le voyageur se rebiffe. C'est vrai, j'avoue qu'Elsa nous intéresse. C'est peut-être l'un des sept fragments de lumière pure qu'il nous faut : les sept nouveaux cœurs. Mais il faut qu'on s'en assure. Heureusement, on est bien placés pour ça. Impossible de détecter cette lueur spéciale, à moins de se trouver dans l'ombre. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas. Regarde donc comme son palais est glacial. Fait d'une magie qu'elle s'est efforcée de cacher jusqu'ici. Et si c'était de la magie noire ? » Dit Larxene voulant faire planer le doute sur les capacités d'Elsa.

« Aucun pouvoir ne né mauvais. Tu devrais le savoir, Nymphe Furieuse. » Rétorqua Aaron employant le surnom de Larxene.

« Ça fais plaisir de voir que tu n'oublies pas ce surnom. Et tu as raison. Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Ça dépend de sa façon de voir les choses. Si elle pense que ses pouvoirs sont maléfiques, ils le deviendront. C'est uniquement en acceptant ses pouvoirs qu'elle pourra libérer son cœur. Alors, quel sera le choix d'Elsa ? La lumière ou les ténèbres ? J'ai hâte de le savoir ! » Dit Larxene.

« Elle est sous ma protection Larxene. Et si tu sais que je suis Oracle, tu devras savoir que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je ne la laisserai pas succomber aux ténèbres ! » Dit Aaron.

« Et nous seront là pour l'aider. » Dit Aqua alors qu'elle et Xion s'avancent.

« Ce sera son choix, pas le vôtre. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle t'a fui après ta petite crise de nerfs tout à l'heure. » Dit Larxene alors qu'elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer un vent violent faisant partir Aqua et Xion dans les airs alors qu'Aaron utilisa sa Keyblade qu'il planta dans le sol pour se maintenir.

Et une fois que Larxene fit cesser le vent et fut surprise de voir qu'Aaron ne bougea pas.

« Tu es vraiment déterminé toi. » Dit Larxene.

« Ouais. Mais j'ai une question à te poser surtout. Pourquoi toi et Marluxia vous vous souvenez de la chronologie que j'ai empêchée ? » Demanda Aaron, avant de s'avancer vers l'escalier et de s'y asseoir.

« Tu ne vas pas m'attaquer ? » Demanda à son tour Larxene.

« Si tu ne fais pas de connerie, je n'ai pas de raison de le faire. Et visiblement, tu vas te contenter d'observer. Et je sais commence ça va se finir ici. Je vais juste m'assurer pour que ça ne change pas. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Dit Aaron faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

« Tous les membres de l'Organisation se souviennent de ce qui auraient dû se passer. Et il y en a un a qui tu as eu à faire qui a une dent contre toi. » Dit Larxene.

« Qui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te laisse la surprise. À la prochaine, » Dit Larxene avant de partir dans un portail sombre en laissant un petit cadeau à Aaron là où elle se trouvait.

Un Orichalque+ qu'il prit et le rangea avec celui qu'il a gagné à la loterie dès qu'il le remarqua avant d'entrer dans le château d'Elsa.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Elsa, avant de le voir. « Aaron, inutile d'insister, je t'ai dit que je ne retournerai pas à Arendelle. » Dit-elle.

« Et j'ai pas l'intention de te faire y retourner. Tout dépend de toi. » Dit Aaron surprenant son amie. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Quand tu m'as vu combattre. D'habitude, c'est pas comme ça que je me bats. » Dit-il avant de monter les escaliers pour la rejoindre. « Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était là quand vos parents à toi et ta sœur son mort. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Moi aussi, je devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. J'aimerais savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais durant toutes ses années ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Rien de bien spécial. J'ai sauvé le monde de la destruction à cause d'un taré voulant du pouvoir, et 6 ans plus tard moi et ma petite amie avons eu une petite fille. Et il y a un an nous et 2 amis formons quelques personnes à manier les mêmes armes que nous. » Résuma Aaron sans dire qu'il existe plusieurs mondes.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas marié avant ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Non. Nous pensons que c'est juste une formalité. Après tout un mariage, c'est juste une cérémonie avec une fête juste après. Le reste le couple peut l'avoir de lui-même, nan ? » Dit Aaron.

« C'est vrai. » Réalisa Elsa. « Et ta fille, elle s'appelle comment ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Ava. » Répondit Aaron.

Ils continuent de discuter pendent quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la porte distrayant Elsa qui alla ouvrir alors qu'Aaron se cacha jusqu'au moment où elle créa un monstre des neiges qui fit partir de ce qu'il entendait Anna, Kristoff, et Olaf alors qu'il remonté et voit Elsa commencée à stresser.

« Elsa ! » Dit Aaron alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la tient dans ses bras. « Calme toi, focalise-toi sur ma voix. Tout va bien se passer, je suis là d'accord. » Dit-il avant de chanter la même chanson qu'il a chanté à Aqua quand elle était endormie par la paume empoisonnée espérant ça l'aidera à se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai faits ? » Réalisa Elsa.

« Écoute moi. Tu n'as tué personne. Tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, ça arrive à tout le monde. » Dit Aaron.

« J'ai blessé ma sœur. » Dit Elsa alors que son palais passa de bleu à rouge.

« Moi j'ai tué des gens mauvais de sang-froid. J'ai du sang sur les mains Elsa et ça ne partira jamais. Tes pouvoirs son mauvais qu'à partir du moment où tu l'as décidé. Quand vous étiez enfant tu les maîtrisés biens, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Aaron.

« Oui. » Répondit Elsa.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? » Demanda Aaron connaissant déjà la réponse.

« J'ai blessé Anna quand on était petite. Et depuis, j'en ai peur. » Répondit Elsa.

« Exactement. C'est ta peur qui les rend incontrôlables. Garde ton calme, penses au bon moment de ta vie. » Dit Aaron avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau.

« Va-t'en Aaron. C'est le mieux pour toi. » Dit Elsa, avant de ce retiré de son étreinte et de ce préparé à faire partir les nouveaux visiteurs.

« Non, tu n'as pas à assumer ce fardeau seul. » Rétorqua Aaron.

« S'il te plaît. » Dit Elsa en lui adressant un regard suppliant alors que deux hommes armés d'épée et d'arbalète entrent dans le château.

« Pas sans t'avoir aidé. » Dit-il avant d'affronter les deux hommes sans sa Keyblade alors qu'ils cherchent à tuer Elsa et il utilisa avec ses mains les sorts glacier pour les bloquer contre les murs du palais dont les parois devinrent jaune.

Et quand il vit un des deux hommes visé Elsa avec son arbalète, il leva son bras au moment où il aller tirer faisant tombé le lustre alors qu'il se précipita sur elle pour la poussée et ils finirent tous les deux assommés par le choc de morceau du lustre sur eux.

A son réveil Aaron se retrouva dans un cachot avec Elsa dont les mains sont attachées à une chaîne attachée au sol alors qu'elle essaye de s'en détacher. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade et se contenta de donner un petit coup sur ce qu'il l'attache la libérant.

« Je sais que je suis mignon quand je dors, mais n'hésite pas à me réveiller la prochaine fois. » Dit Aaron avec amusement.

Soudain, le mur de la cellule menant à l'extérieur se mit à gelé et éclata leur permettant de sortir malgré la tempête de neige qui s'y déroule.

« Faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un manteau avant ma prochaine visite. » Plaisanta Aaron alors qu'Elsa partit hors de la cellule, il fit alors de même et en voyant Aqua et Xion courra dans leur direction. « Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, on a eu de la chance que la neige est amortie notre chute. Et toi, tu étais où ? » Demanda Xion.

« Toujours au château, j'avais utilisé ma Keyblade pour ne pas me faire emporter. » Expliqua Aaron, avant d'entre la voix d'Anna crié les faisant ce retourné.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle en plaçant une main devant l'épée d'un homme qu'Aaron reconnu comme Hans alors qu'elle se changeant en statue de glace, faisant se brisée l'épée alors qu'une onde de choc le fit reculer et perdre connaissance finissant au sol.

Le trio fut choqué de voir la scène alors qu'Elsa se retourna pour voir sa sœur réduite à l'état de statue. Et sentent les ténèbres dans la direction de Hans, Aaron et Aqua le regardent et voit que les ténèbres de son cœur le consument. Entour le trio dans un dôme avant de les enfermés dans une version plus sombre d'Arendelle où se trouve un Sans-cœur semblant être un loup de glace géant avec une manière noire sur une partie du corps.

« Vous croyez que ça aidera Anna ? » Demanda Xion.

« Non mais ça nous débarrassera d'un sans-cœur visiblement puissant. » Dit Aaron.

« Alors détruisons-le ? » Dit Aqua alors qu'ils firent apparaître leur Keyblade.

Le combat fut rude, mais les trois porteurs de Keyblade arrivaient à affaiblir le Sans-cœur avant qu'il ne prenne la forme d'une gigantesque qui menaça de s'écraser au sol. Ils la bloquent de toute leur force avant de finalement la renvoyé dans les airs et utilisent leur pouvoir pour envoyer grâce à leur Keyblade un rayon qui transperça la sphère détruisant le Sans-cœur les faisant revenir dans le vrai Arendelle.

Une fois qu'ils y sont retournés, ils virent Elsa tenant dans ses bras la statue de glace qu'était maintenant sa sœur alors que Kristoff, un bonhomme de neige et un renne ne soit avec elle pleurant la mort d'Anna.

Quand Aaron commença à marcher vers eux, il remarqua que la glace sur Anna se dissipa là faisant redevenir comme avant alors qu'on nouveau dôme de ténèbres entoure le trio cette fois figeant le monde dans lequel il se trouve dans le temps alors que Laxene apparaît dans le dôme avec eux.

« Ainsi, l'amour a rempli leur cœur de lumière à toutes les deux. Deux dans un même monde… Tu t'y attendais toi l'Oracle. Le boss sera content du résultat. » Dit Larxene.

« D'abord, Marluxia qui kidnappe Naminé, maintenant toi. C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oh, donc tu as rencontré Marluxia. Et il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Je te l'ai dit : les sept nouveaux cœurs. Les gardiens ne sont pas la seule chose dont on a besoin. Il nous faut autre chose nécessitant de la lumière pure. Et pour y arriver, il nous faut les héritières des princesses de cœur. Tout simplement. » Expliqua Larxene.

« Laisse-les en-dehors de ça ! » Dit Aaron commençant à s'énerver.

« Oh, on joue les gros durs ? Serait-ce à cause d'un mauvais souvenir ressurgissant à cause de cet endroit. Un mauvais souvenir incluant la phrase « Tu arrive trop tard. » ? » Dit Larxene choquant le trio. « Et oui. Notre boss en sait plus toi que tu l'imagines. Si tu veux que les autres nouveaux cœurs et le mettre en sécurité. Ce sera ta seule chance de nous mettre en difficulté. Après tout, vous êtes presque autant de porteurs de Keyblade que nous. » Dit Larxene.

« Comment ça des porteurs de Keyblade ? La première Organisation n'avait que Roxas et moi comme porteur. Tout le reste en était incapable. » Dit Xion avant que Larxene n'invoque une Keyblade semblant être basé sur les différents poignards qu'elle pouvait utiliser dans 358/2 Days.

« Surprise très chère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour se monde. Il sera figé dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait fini. Et que les nouveaux cœurs lui seront rendu. Mon boss apprécie trop ce monde pour le laissé dans les ténèbres. » Dit Larxene avant de faire disparaître le dôme et de défiger Elsa et Anna, avant de les assommer et de disparaître en les portants dans un portail sombre.

« C'est pas vrai... » Dit Aaron alors qu'il s'est rendu compte que l'Organisation à gagner cette bataille.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'avertir les autres et commencé à rechercher ses nouvelles lumières. » Dit Aqua.

Acceptant Aaron et Xion la suivirent vers le vaisseau pour décoller vers un nouveau monde après avoir donné les enjeux aux deux autres groupes.


	18. P2 - Chapitre 18: Ville de Traverse

Quelques minutes plus tard Aaron a utilisé son Gummiphone et celui de Xion pour appeler et prévenir les autres groupes de ce qu'il se trame alors que celui de Terra leur a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde qu'ils ont visité.

« Ils ont donc trois des sept nouveaux cœurs. » Dit Xion.

« Quatre si Naminé à bien avec le temps créer un cœur de pure lumière pour combler que l'absence d'un cœur comme celui de Kairi a laissé. Ce qui réduit le nombre de personne qu'il recherche maintenant à trois. On doit faire vite avant qu'ils en aient trouvé sept. » Réfléchi Riku.

« Ils doivent être dans différents mondes parmi ses coordonnées. On se recontacte quand on en aura trouvé une ou avancé dans nos recherches. » Dit Mickey.

« Sa marche. » Dit Aaron avant de couper l'appelle et de se diriger vers le prochain monde de leur liste.

De leur côté, Mickey, Riku et Ventus arrivent au Jardin radieux encore en construction après qu'il ai était abandonné par Maléfique il y a un an.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Mickey ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourra nous aider. Un scientifique qui a fait des recherches sur le cœur. Il pourra sûrement nous aider. » Répondit Mickey alors qu'ils franchissent une porte où se trouve deux gardes les laissant passées alors qu'ils continuent leur chemin. Jusqu'à arriver dans un bureau où se trouve un homme aux cheveux blonds avec de la une barbe et les yeux orange vif.

« Mickey cela me fais plaisir de te voir, qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon vieil ami ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Je suis venue te demander ton aide pour trouver un groupe de personne. » Répondit Mickey.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Ven.

« Mes amis voici Ansem le Sage. » Dit Mickey présentant son ami.

Au même moment du côté d'Amadéo, il observa les corps endormis des quatre nouveaux cœurs enfermé dans des cuves alors que leurs cœurs flotte dans un espace au-dessus d'elles formant des silhouettes de Keyblade alors que ceux d'Elsa et Anna en forment qu'une seule. Il observa plus particulièrement le corps d'Elsa alors qu'Aurora entra dans la pièce.

« Plus que trois et elle pourra être forgé. Dit-moi que feras-tu une fois la première étape du plan achevé ? » Demanda Aurora.

« Je lui ferait voir ce que cache le maître d'Even. Il sera suffisamment enragé pour foncer tête baissée. Et là, tu entreras en scène. Tu es une pièce essentielle pour le passage de la phase un à deux. » Dit Amadéo alors que lui et Aurora retirent leur casque pour s'embrasser alors que dans l'ombre le membre de l'Organisation ayant attaqué Aaron à la contrée du départ les observe avant de partir dans un couloir sombre à la recherche d'un des nouveaux cœurs manquants.

Un peu plus tard le groupe d'Aaron arriva dans la ville de traverse.

« Alors c'est ici que finissent ceux qui ont perdu leur monde. » Demanda Aqua.

« Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas. Ce monde est fermé aux Sans-cœur. Alors pourquoi il est menacé ? » Se demanda Aaron avant de voir une jeune fille.

Elle semble avoir à peu près l'âge de Xion avec de longs cheveux roux sous une casquette de berger. Le reste de sa tenue consistant en une chemise rouge à manches courtes exposant une très grande partie de son ventre avec par-dessus un court gilet jaune à capuche, une jupe basse en denim de couleur verte avec une poche marronne à la taille, un bracelet jaune à son poignet gauche accompagné d'un anneau à son petit doigt et de bottes à talon moyen de couleur brune jusqu'aux genoux, avec des rayures jaunes sur les côtés. Et tien une peluche de chat noir avec un museau et des yeux blanc.

Il la vit courir direction de la place de la fontaine dans Dream Drop Distance.

Décide de la suivre Aaron courra dans sa direction suivit par Aqua et Xion jusqu'à arriver à la place de la fontaine. Quand ils y sont arrivés, ils virent qu'elle reculait alors qu'un homme en manteau noir s'approcha d'elle alors que le trio s'interposa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » Demanda Aaron en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

« Laisse-moi l'emmené. Il n'est pas encore temps pour nous de nous battre malgré mon envie. » Dit l'homme en manteau noir.

« Si tu t'intéresses à elle ce doit être un des sept nouveaux cœurs. Alors pourquoi je te laisserai t'en approché ? » Demanda Aaron en le pointant avec sa Keyblade.

« Car… » Commença l'homme en manteau noir avant de relevé sa capuche révélant le visage du Jeune Xehanort. « Tu n'as pas laissé de dernière volonté à mon futur moi quand tu l'as tué. » Finit-il alors qu'Aaron recula.

« Laisse-moi deviné. Le chef de cet Organisation XIII t'a contacté en voyageant dans le temps et tu as fait de même pour arriver dans le futur. » Dit Aaron.

« Exactement. Il a trouvé un moyen me permettant d'avoir un corps. Alors acceptes-tu de me laisser cette dernière volonté avec des années de retard ? » Demanda Xehanort.

« Va chier. » Dit Aaron avant de l'attaquer alors que Xehanort fit apparaître une Keyblade semblable à celle d'Aaron, mais avec des éléments rappelant la Scrutatrice et commença à combattre Aaron. « Amené là en sécurité et cacher là, je vais le garder occupé ! » Ordonna Aaron.

Aqua et Xion obéir et emmena la fille loin de là où le combat eu lieu alors qu'Aaron occupa le jeune Xehanort durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

« Où est ton intérêt dans la protection des nouveaux cœurs. Tu as tout ce que tu voulais. Cette gardienne de la lumière comme femme, vous avez eu un enfant. Tu aurais pu vivre une vie tranquille. Au lieu de ça, tu continues de t'immisçais dans le sort des mondes. Et cette marionnette, quand tu l'entraînais. Tu avais le même regard que quand tu entraînais ta fille. » Dit Xehanort avant de sauté en haut de la fontaine.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Je voulais observer celui qui me tuera. Même si une fois de retour dans mon époque, j'oublierai tout, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Je t'ai donc testé et à en croire les dire, tu es plus réfléchi qu'avant dans tes attaques. » Répondit le jeune Xehanort avant d'envoyé un sort Brasier sur la bouche d'égout.

« Si c'est moi que tu visais, c'est rater. » Dit Aaron se moquant de Xehanort.

« Qui a dit que c'est toi que je visais ? » Demanda Xehanort avec amusement.

Entendant le bruit de la bouche d'égout s'ouvrant, Aaron se retourna pour y voir ce qui semble être une fusion du monstre de Frankenstein et de Pat, avec les cheveux roux et portant une chemise bleu clair, un pantalon bleu foncé et des gants blancs, n'ayant qu'une jambe tandis que l'autre a été remplacé par une jambe de bois.

« Nous attendrons le bon moment pour nous battre pleinement. Pour le moment, j'ai l'un des nouveaux cœurs qu'il nous manque à récupérer. Amuse-toi bien. » Dit Xehanort avant de disparaître dans un couloir sombre.

« Fils de… » Commença Aaron, avant d'éviter une attaque du monstre.

De leur côté, Aqua et Xion sont avec la jeune fille cachée dans le bâtiment de la ville surmonté d'une cloche.

« Il y a tellement de chambres a fouillé qu'il lui sera impossible de nous trouver avant qu'on ne puisse s'enfuir. » Dit Aqua.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et c'était qui se type ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Je suis Aqua et elle s'est Xion. Et pour la personne qui en a après toi, nous ne savons pas vraiment qui c'est. » Répondit Aqua

« Notre ami, qui le retient, pourrait répondre à la question, mais il doit être un peu occupé. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Répondit Xion en demandant le nom de la jeune fille.

« Shiki. Et vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis toujours dans ce monde ? » Demanda la jeune fille après s'être présenté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aqua alors que le jeune Xehanort apparut dans un portail sombre.

« Elle veut dire que ses amis sont repartis dans son monde, mais pas elle. » Dit Xehanort en sortant d'un portail sombre venant d'apparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Aaron ? » Demanda Xion alors qu'elle et Aqua firent apparaître leur Keyblade.

« Il est occupé avec un problème assez imposant. » Répondit simplement Xehanort.

Un peu avant côté Aaron esquiva un coup du monstre avant de grimper sur lui jusqu'à son coup et d'utiliser sa Keyblade dans sa forme de fouet pour étrangler le monstre qui finit par mourir d'étouffement tombant sur le ventre, la tête dans la fontaine.

« Voilà une mort bien arrosée. Maintenant faut trouver les filles. » Dit-il avant de courir vers le premier quartier pour y commencer ses recherches.

De leur côté Xion et Aqua reste entre Xehanort et Shiki prêtent à le combattre.

« Rendez-vous à l'évidence. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de la prendre. » Dit Xehanort voulant évité les combats inutiles.

« Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'essayer. » Rétorqua Aqua.

« Je vois. Vous ne me laisser pas le choix alors. » Dit Xehanort alors deux bras d'un Sans-cœur armure ne casse un mur et emporte Aqua et Xion pour les emmener pour laisser Shiki seul avec lui. « Viens avec moi et tous se passera bien. Je te ramènerai chez toi. » Dit Xehanort voulant incité Shiki à le suivre.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » Demanda Shiki.

« Il n'y a pas de monde dans lequel je ne peux aller. » Répondit Xehanort alors qu'il tend une main pour inciter d'avantage Shiki à le suivre.

Au même moment, Aaron arriva dans le deuxième quartier et trouva Xion et Aqua en train d'affronté un Sans-cœur Armure Gardienne, mais en regardant autour de lui, mais il vit que Shiki n'est pas avec elles.

« Où est Shiki ? » Demanda Aaron révélant qu'il connaissait déjà le nom de la jeune fille.

« Dans un bâtiment avec la cloche. Fait attention il y a Xehanort. » Répondit Aqua.

Acquiesçant, Aaron partit dans le bâtiment pour y voir Shiki entré volontairement dans le portail sombre de Xehanort.

« Contrairement à Marluxia et Larxene, je suis plus persuasif. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. » Dit Xehanort avant de faire un mouvement de la main et de partir dans le portail avant qu'il ne se referme.

Puis, en entendant un bruit venant du Sans-cœur avant de le voir passé de son état de base à celui de l'Armure Inversée et attaqua Aqua qui percuta un lampadaire avant de percuter un lampadaire et tombé inconsciente. En voyant cela et sans trop réfléchir Aaron passa sa Keyblade dans sa forme de fouet et sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la partie en fouet de la Keyblade partie en direction de l'Armure Inversée transperçant chacun de ses membres avant de finir par son torse là où se trouve son emblème le faisant disparaître.

Et au moment où sa Keyblade reprit sa forme d'origine, Aaron courra vers Aqua tout comme Xion qui fut surprise de la façon dont il a battu le Sans-cœur. Et une fois qu'ils arrivent devant Aqua. En voyant qu'elle est juste inconsciente, Aaron la porta et lui et Xion partirent dans le vaisseau après avoir entré les coordonnés du prochain monde.

* * *

Du côté de Xehanort, après qu'il est assommé et placé Shiki dans une cuve à côté de celle de Naminé.

« Je reconnais Xehanort que ce que tu as fait était une bonne idée. » Dit Amadéo toujours avec son casque sur la tête le félicitant.

« Je te remercie. Crois-tu qu'elle accomplira son rôle ? » Demanda Xehanort.

« J'en suis sûr. Even l'a créé sous mes instructions et il sait parfaitement ce que je pourrais faire s'il me trahit. Et je sais que tu reviens tout juste d'une mission, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses un petit teste pour moi. » Dit Amadéo.

« Avec plaisir. » Accepta Xehanort.


	19. P2 - Chapitre 19: Coffre à Jouet

Dans le vaisseau gummi d'Aaron, Xion et Aqua, il vient d'arriver à destination et Aaron posa Aqua toujours inconsciente sur le sol du vaisseau espérant qu'elle ne tardera pas à se réveiller une fois qu'ils seront revenus.

« Il se passera quoi si nous sommes dans un monde où notre apparence pourrait perturber l'ordre des mondes ? » Demanda Xion.

« La porte du vaisseau une fois franchi nous donnera l'apparence la plus adaptée à celle de ce monde. » Répondit Aaron.

« On fait quoi si Aqua se réveille et qu'on n'est pas dans le vaisseau ? » Demanda Xion soucieuse de comment Aqua réagira.

« Je vais laisser un message sur son Gummiphone. » Dit Aaron avant de prendre le Gummiphone d'Aqua et qu'ils ne partent tous les deux.

Une fois hors du vaisseau, Xion et Aaron se trouvent sous un lit alors qu'ils avancent vers l'extérieur du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Dit Xion alors qu'elle et Aaron se retrouvent dans une chambre visiblement vus la taille de géant. « On a rétréci ? » Demanda Xion avant de regarder ses mains et de voire qu'elles ont un aspect plus plastique qu'organique.

« Je pense qu'on a était déguisé en version jouet de nous-même pour se fondre dans le décor. » Dit Aaron devinant aisément dans quel monde il se trouve avant de voir un groupe de Sans-cœur proche de ce qui semble être la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

« On devrait s'occuper d'eux. » Dit Xion alors qu'elle et Aaron firent apparaître leurs Keyblades avant de combattre les Sans-cœur.

Une fois tout éliminés, ils firent disparaître leur Keyblade et une voix venant de derrière eux attira leur attention.

« Des nouveaux ? » Dit la voix avant qu'Aaron et Xion se retournent pour voir ce qu'Aaron identifia comme Woody, Buzz, Bayonne, et Rex.

« Ça, alors, vous me rappelez quelque chose ! » Dit Rex avant de s'approcher d'Aaron. « Je sais qui s'est. C'est, euh, vous êtes… » Dit-il avant que Bayonne ne finisse sa phrase.

« Yozora ! » Dit Bayonne.

« Hein ? Moi, c'est Aaron... » Dit Aaron, avant de faire pointé par le laser de Buzz.

« Reculez ! Ils sont peut-être de mèche avec les intrus. » Dit Buzz.

« Buzz pourrais ne pas avoir tort. On ne les connaît pas. » Dit Woody.

« Mais on peut leur faire confiance. C'est le héros le plus populaire du moment. » Dit Rex.

« C'est la mère d'Andy qui a dû les acheter. » Dit Bayonne à son tour.

« Bayonne a raison. » Dit Rex.

« Et vous avez vu comment ils ont dégommé les intrus ? » Dit Bayonne.

« Je parie qu'ils sont ici pour enquêter sur la disparition de nos amis, sur le laser de Buzz qui tire pour de vrai et tout ce qui cloche ici en ce moment. » Dit Rex espérant les faire changer d'avis sur les nouveaux arrivants.

« Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. » Dit Buzz, avant de murmurer quelque chose à Woody qui réfléchit au argument de Rex et Bayonne. « Joue la finement, Woody. » Dit-il.

« Donc vous êtes les nouveaux jouets d'Andy ? » Demanda Woody au groupe alors qu'Aaron hocha la tête. « Vous avez mis la pâtée à ces intrus. » Dit-il.

« C'est des Sans-cœur. » Répondit Xion.

« On combat ces « intrus » depuis quelque temps. » Ajouta Aaron.

« Je le savais. » Dit Rex.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, vous êtes les bienvenus. Je m'appelle Woody. Enchanté. » Dit Woody en serrant la main d'Aaron.

« Une minute. » Dit Buzz se montrant toujours méfiant.

« Moi, c'est Aaron. » Dit Aaron se présentant.

« Et moi, c'est Xion. » Dit Xion se présentant à son tour.

« Je suis…. Buzz l'Éclair. » Se présenta Buzz.

« Appelez-moi Bayonne. C'est un véritable honneur. » Dit Bayonne.

« Et moi, c'est Rex. Je suis votre plus grand fan ! Je joue à votre jeu depuis des mois. Je suis déjà au niveau 47, mais Bahamut est hyper difficile à battre. Zig-Zag et moi, on ne trouve pas comment faire. Si Zig-Zag et les autres étaient là, ils seraient trop contents de vous voir. » Dit Rex.

« Vous dites que vous avez déjà eu affaire à ces intrus. Où ça et pourquoi ? » Demanda Buzz avec méfiance.

« Eh bien… » Dit Aaron en cherchant une excuse.

« Alors ? Vous venez bien de quelque part ? » Dit Buzz essayant d'extorquer des informations à Aaron et Xion.

« Arrête, Buzz. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils ont chassé ces intrus. Du moins, pour un petit moment. Inutile de les cuisiner. » Dit Woody.

« D'accord, mais… » Dit Buzz avant qu'Aaron ne prenne la parole.

« Ces intrus, les Sans-cœur sont un problème banal ici ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Non, ils sont apparus, il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Répondit Woody.

« En fait, ces « Sans-cœur » se sont matérialisés juste après la disparition de tous nos amis. » Ajouta Buzz.

« C'est un peu trop gros pour être une coïncidence. » Dit Xion.

« C'était plein de vie ici, avant. On s'est réveillés un matin et il ne restait plus que nous. On est sans nouvelles d'Andy, de Molly ou de leur mère. On est là, à attendre qu'Andy rentre à la maison. » Dit Woody en s'asseyant avant de regarder le nom d'Andy marqué sur sa botte.

« Vous tenez vraiment à lui. » Constata Xion.

« Oui. C'est le meilleur ami dont des jouets comme nous puissent rêver. » Dit Woody alors que des petits soldats verts et des jouets de petit Alien ne se joigne à eux.

« Dans ce cas, partons à sa recherche. Vous avez une piste ? Ou remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? » Dit Aaron décidant de les aider.

« Eh bien… Il y a eu un truc. » Dit Woody.

« Un gros truc. » Ajouta Bayonne.

« Énorme, mon commandant. » Ajouta un des petits soldats.

« Quand tout le monde a disparu, les intrus ne sont pas venus seuls. Il y avait un homme coiffé d'une capuche vêtu de noir. Comme ton ami. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul jouet qu'on ait vu à part vous deux. » Dit Buzz en pointant Xion.

« L'Organisation… » Dit Aaron en grinçant des dents.

« Vous savez qui s'est ? » Demanda Woody.

« Ouais, et ça n'augure rien de bon. » Répondit Aaron.

« Vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis, on dirait. » Constata Buzz.

« Ouais. Et ça nous donne peut-être une idée de ce qui se passe ici. Vous voulez qu'on s'en occupe ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Désolé, mais c'est pas à vous de le faire. Si ce type a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de nos amis, c'est notre problème aussi. Alors travaillons ensemble. » Dit Woody en tendant la main à Aaron.

« D'accord. » Dit Aaron en la serrant. « Savez-vous où il se trouve ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sergent, des nouvelles des éclaireurs ? » Demanda Woody espérant avoir une réponse.

« La cible a été aperçue en ville. Chez Galaxy Toys. » Répondit le sergent.

« Dans ce cas, allons chez Galaxy Toys. Aaron, Xion, suivez-moi. Il faut passer par la fenêtre et descendre du toit. » Dit Woody.

« Pas si vite, cow-boy. Tu es pressé de partir, mais ne vaudrai-t-il pas mieux attendre Andy ici ? » Dit Buzz.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais on a assez attendu comme ça. Si on accompagne Aaron, on trouvera peut-être un indice. Je peux compter sur toi Buzz ? » Rétorqua Woody espérant que son ami sera de la partie.

« Évidemment. Eh bien, allons-y ! » Dit Buzz.

Une fois, tout ceci terminé le groupe sans les Aliens initia le trajet vers Galaxy Toy qui se passa sans encombre jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'entrée du magasin. Et à la vue de l'intérieur du magasin, Aaron poussa un sifflement d'étonnement.

« Si j'avais un magasin de jouets pareil pas loin de chez moi quand j'étais petit, j'aurai tout essayé pour être enfermé dedans. » Dit Aaron à Xion impressionné par le magasin.

Xion fut aussi émerveillé que lui, surtout que c'est le premier magasin de jouets qu'elle visite et son attention fut attiré par ce qui semble être un robot géant pour jouet.

« Pourquoi ce jouet-là ne bouge pas ? » Demanda Xion attirant l'attention de Woody et Aaron.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas compris, je pense. » Répondit Woody.

« Compris quoi ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Je peux le faire bouger pour toi. » Dit le jeune Xehanort sortant d'un portail sombre devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? » Demanda Aaron.

« J'accomplie juste une requête de celui qui a permis mon arrivée à cette époque. » Répondit Xehanort avant de claquer des doigts faisant apparaître trois Sans-cœur entrant dans le cockpit de trois robots rouges les pilotant.

« Oh non, là, il bouge ! » Dit Woody constant que c'est mauvais signe.

« Ils sont trop cools les jouets des Gigas. » Dit Bayonne donnant le nom des robots avant que l'un n'essaye de l'attaquer avant d'être bloqué par Aaron et Xion et que Woody ne le mette à l'abri.

« Les ombres d'un cœur remplissent le vide d'un autre. Vois-tu comme elles lui donnent vie ? À l'instar, des Sans-cœur et des Simili, ils se complètent. » Demanda Xehanort à Aaron.

« Là, tu triches, car visiblement, ils peuvent être pilotés. Et puis pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Rétorqua Aaron.

« Un de nos fragments de ténèbres a du mal à s'éveillé. Nous cherchons donc une méthode pour provoquer cet éveil. Et la façon dont les cœurs se connectent ici pourrait être une piste. Nous avons donc créé une copie de ce monde avant de séparer ces cœurs. Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir. Ne me déçois pas. » Répondit Xehanort avant de partir dans un portail sombre.

« Woody, que se passe-t-il ? Ces jouets sont avec nous ou contre nous ? » Demanda Buzz.

« Les Sans-cœur qui sont rentrées dedans et les contrôles. » Répondit Aaron à la place de Woody alors que d'autre Sans-cœur apparaissent. « Xion, j'ai une idée. » Dit'il attirant l'attention de Xion.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Xion.

« Si les Sans-cœur peuvent le faire alors nous aussi. » Dit Aaron en pointant deux Gigas bleus

« Bonne idée. » Dit Xion alors qu'ils courent chacun en direction d'un Gigas bleu et entrent dans leur cockpit respectif et prennent les commandes de leur Gigas respectif avant d'entamer le combat.

Le combat commença avec un avantage pour les Sans-cœur arrivant à maîtriser plus facilement les commande. Mais au fil du combat et avec un bon travail d'équipe, Aaron et Xion arrivent à battre tous les Gigas et les Sans-cœur au sol. Une fois, le combat finit Xion et Aaron sort de leurs Gigas et rejoint les autres.

« Il était vraiment contrôlé. Il n'est pas passé en mode combat par accident ? » Réalisa Buzz en voyant les Sans-cœur contrôlant les Gigas mourir.

« Ça va, Buzz ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui, ce n'est rien. » Répondit Buzz.

« Ce type en noir. Il dit avoir créé une copie du vrai monde. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Woody.

« Qu'ils ont divisé ce monde en deux. Vos amis sont dans l'un, et nous dans l'autre. Le leur doit être le réel. Le nôtre est juste très réaliste. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Balivernes. Ah oui, vous sortez d'un jeu vidéo. Ça se passe peut-être comme ça chez vous, mais ici, dans la réalité on ne peut diviser des mondes. Cet absurde » Rétorqua Buzz ne le croyant pas.

« Alors trouve une explication au fait que ton laser marche vraiment. » Rétorqua à son tour Aaron.

Buzz essaya de trouver quoi répondre à Aaron mais ne trouva rien.

« C'est vrai que s'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais imagine qu'on soit vraiment dans un monde parallèle. Son argument à lui seul prouve ce qu'il avance. C'est si insensé que ça pour toi. Plus que des histoires d'empereur maléfique et de galaxie à protéger ? » Dit Woody prouvant à Buzz qu'il n'a pas de raison de croire à ce qu'ils disent.

« Certes, mais ça voudrait dire que ces étrangers font partie du subterfuge. » Dit Buzz.

« Si on en ferait partie on vous aurait attaqué à la seconde où vous aviez le dos tourné. Si tu veux rentrer c'est ton affaire. Mais ça voudra juste dire que tu es le genre de personne à attendre la vérité alors que d'autres la chercher. Est-ce vraiment le genre de personne que tu es. » Dit Aaron voulant pousser Buzz à rester.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ! » Dit Buzz.

« Alors prouve-le et aide nous à trouver la vérité. » Dit Aaron.

« D'accord mais je te préviens : après ça s'est terminé. » Dit Buzz en le pointant du doigt.

« Ça me va. » Dit Aaron alors que Buzz avança.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » Demanda Xion alors que Woody se pose la même question.

« Pour le pousser à avancer au lieu de reculé faut frapper droit dans l'ego. » Répondit Aaron avant d'avancée à son tour.

« Mon commandant, Rex a était repéré au rayon action au première étage, et Bayonne au rayon des poupées au deuxième étage. » Dit le général pour prévenir Woody.

« D'accord général. Continué à chercher des choses qui nous seront utile. » Ordonna Woody

« D'accord, mon commandant. » Dit un des soldats verts faisant augmenter sa présence.

« Cette ascension s'annonce difficile. » Dit Buzz.

« Dommage qu'ne soit pas accroché à une fusée, hein. » Dit Woody taquinant Buzz.

« Ouais mais avec leur propulseur les Gigas pourrai nous aider. » Dit Aaron.

« C'est vrai. Vous savez quoi faire. » Dit Woody alors qu'Aaron et Xion prirent chacun un Gigas et s'en servirent pour accéder avec les autres au premier étage de Galaxy Toys.

Une fois cela fait ils entrées dans la partie du magasin dédié aux figurines d'action alors qu'Aaron regarda les jouets autour d'eux, Woody remarqua une queue de dinosaure qui quitta son champ de vision.

« Rex ! » Cria Woody en allant là où il a vu la queue pour voir qu'elle a disparu. « Où est-il passé ? » Dit Woody alors qu'un jouet représentant un reptile bipède rouge apparut en écartant toutes les boîtes de jouer devant l'entrée de cette section du magasin.

« Encore un jouet manipulé ! » Dit Xion alors qu'elle et Aaron font apparaître leurs Keyblades alors que Buzz regarda le jouet avec tristesse avant de ce préparé à combattre.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda Aaron.

« S'il voulait la jouer réglo, il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à mes amis. » Dit Buzz alors que deux autres jouet possédé identique aux premières fonts leur apparition.

Un combat s'engagea et alors que les autres continuent de combattre les jouets, Aaron repéra Rex et le mit hors de danger avant d'utiliser la forme de fouet de sa Keyblade pour transpercer les jouets les libérant de l'emprise des Sans-cœur les contrôlant.

« On fait comment pour aller vers le deuxième étage ? Il y a trop de hauteur cette fois pour utiliser les Gigas. » Dit Aaron.

« Le conduit d'aération nous y aidera. Il suffira de grimper sur le rayon pour atteinte la bouche d'aération ouverte. » Dit Buzz en pointant la bouche d'aération dont il parle.

Tout le monde hoche la tête sauf Rex qui préféra rester dans la partie action du magasin pour éviter le danger alors que le reste part dans le conduit jusqu'à sortir du conduit pour arriver dans le rayon poupée du deuxième étage du magasin.

« Alors on commence par où ? » Demanda Woody.

« Si on ne voit pas Bayonne, c'est qu'il est caché. Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par les maisons de poupée, c'est l'endroit le plus facile pour lui de ce caché. » Dit Xion.

« Pour une fois, que c'est toi qui aies une réflexion intelligente depuis le début du voyage. » Dit Aaron taquinant Xion.

« Comment ça pour une fois ?! » Demanda Xion alors qu'Aaron commença à marcher avant de se faire attraper par Xion et qu'il se débat avec amusement.

« Je crois vraiment qu'ils sont des gentils. » Dit Woody alors que lui et Buzz regardent cet instant d'amusement entre les deux porteurs de Keyblades.

« Tu ne leur ferais pas confiance sinon. Et je sais bien que ta confiance ne se gagne pas facilement. » Dit Buzz faisant sourire Woody. « Alors, pour notre bien à tous, espérons que tu aies raison, cow-boy. J'accepte de leur laisser encore une chance. Surtout si ça peut nous permettre de retrouver Andy et nos amis. » Ajouta-t-il.

« D'accord. » Dit simplement Woody alors que le moment entre Xion et Aaron prit fin et que la recherche de Bayonne reprit.

Ils fouillent toutes les maisons de poupée du rayon qui leur est dédié sans le trouver jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent celle qui se trouve devant la fenêtre de la section du magasin alors qu'elle tremblait. Et quand ils l'ouvrent, Bayonne en sortie.

« Il ne faut pas être claustrophobe. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là. » Dit Bayonne.

« Ça va, Bayonne ? » Demanda Woody.

« Ouais, même si j'ai, été enfermé, c'était plutôt pas mal à l'intérieur. » Répondit Bayonne alors qu'il vit quelque chose derrière Xion, Aaron, Woody et Buzz qui l'effraya.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Buzz.

« Elle est de retour ! La poupée qui m'a séquestré ! » Dit Bayonne alors qu'ils se retournent pour voir une poupée gothique lolita aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux d'ambre sans émotion arborant une expression froide, portant un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin avec l'emblème des Sans-cœur sur l'oreille de lapin à gauche du serre-tête alors qu'une aura sombre se dégagea d'elle.

En voyant cette poupée Xion eue un regard triste avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade et d'être prête à se battre sans savoir qu'Aaron a vus son regard avant qu'il ne fasse apparaître la sienne à son tour.

« Bayonne, va te cacher. » Ordonna Woody.

« OK ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette horrible maisonnette. » Di Bayonne, avant de se cacher.

« Encore un jouet possédé… » Dit Buzz.

Un combat débuta entre la poupée le et groupe, le combat fur difficile à cause des nombreuses attaques de la poupée touchant le maximum de monde jusqu'à ce que Xion gagna le combat d'un coup de Keyblade dans la poitrine faisant disparaître le Sans-cœur qui contrôlé la poupée la faisant tombée dans une position assise contre un mur, le symbole des Sans-cœur disparaissant comme l'aura ténébreuse et ses yeux passant d'ambre à bleu et son visage affichant une expression mélancolique.

Alors que Buzz donna un bref regard compatissant à la poupée avant de partir suivit de Woody et Bayonne, Xion s'approcha de la poupée et prit dans ses deux mains la main droite de la poupée avec de la serrer avec compassion.

« Tu la comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui, l'Organisation pensait que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une marionnette que l'on peut faire faire ce que l'on veut. Tous comme ils ont fait avec cette poupée grâce à un Sans-coeur. Et si avec cette méthode, il pouvait y arriver… » Dit Xion alors qu'une larme coula de son visage pour toucher la main de la poupée qu'elle tenait.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets. Bien que tu n'aies passé qu'un jour depuis ton arrivée avec nous. Mais moi, j'ai passé plus d'une semaine a joué à un jeu où j'ai fini par apprendre à te connaître. Et tu as fini par avoir un cœur Xion. Un cœur suffisamment fort résisté aux ténèbres. Et pour moi, tu fais autant partie de ma famille que mes amis. Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » Dit Aaron en plaçant une main par-dessus celle de Xion.

« Aaron… » Dit Xion avant de poser la main de la poupée au sol et d'enlacer Aaron.

Sans qu'Aaron ne le sache, Xion pendent ce moment, souhaitait l'appelé différemment alors que l'étreinte dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne ce révélé et rompe l'étreinte.

« On devrait descendre, je crois que Woody va faire l'appelle ? » Plaisanta Aaron faisant rire Xion qui accepta alors qu'ils sortent par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, alors que sans qu'il ne le sache… la poupée versa une larme.

Une fois en bas du magasin, Woody fit l'appelle et le général les avertit que Rex se trouve aux deuxièmes étages dans la section jeu vidéo. Et une fois tout le trajet refait, ils virent Rex à l'entré avec une boite du jeu Verum Rex dans les mains avant de la montrer à Aaron et Xion.

« Regardez, regardez ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Tu vois, Aaron ? » Dit Rex en lui montrant la boite avec Yozora dessus.

« Les vêtements, la couleur de cheveux et l'œil gauche ne correspondent pas, c'est vrai qu'au niveau du visage, il y a une certaine ressemblance. » Admit Aaron.

« Ben ça, alors. C'est vraiment des figurines de jeu vidéo ! Tu vois, Buzz ? Je te l'avais dit ! C'est des jouets, comme nous. » Dit Woody.

« C'est ce qu'on dirait… » Admit Buzz.

« Il faut admettre que si tu avais les cheveux blancs, tu ressembleras plus à Xehanort ou à Riku. » Admit Xion avec amusement.

« Pour la comparaison avec Riku, je la prends pour un compliment, mais avec l'autre fils de poulpe, je n'apprécie pas. » Dit Aaron.

« Allez, maintenant qu'on est au complet, retournons dans la chambre d'Andy. » Dit Buzz.

« Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? » Demanda Xehanort faisant remarqué sa présence.

« Quand on parle du loup. » Dit Aaron.

« J'ai encore des choses à observer. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir maintenant. » Dit Xehanort.

« C'est les nouveaux qu'ils vous manquent que tu veux. Laisse les autres en dehors de ça ! » Dit Aaron.

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même, champion de la lumière. » Dit Xehanort alors qu'un Sans-cœur prit possession à leur insu de Buzz à l'insu des autres. « Bien, passons à la dernière étape. » Dit-il alors que Buzz possédé visa Woody.

« Arrête de faire l'intéressant Buzz. » Dit Woody avant que Buzz n'essaye de lui tirer dessus, mais le tire fut bloqué par Xion alors que Rex et Bayonne essayent de l'immobiliser. « J'y crois pas. Buzz est possédé ? » Réalisa-t-il.

« Fait partir le Sans-cœur ! » Ordonna Aaron.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda Xehanort.

« Je te tuerai une deuxième fois. » Menaça Aaron alors qu'il fit apparaître sa Keyblade et attaqua Xehanort qui riposta avec sa propre Keyblade.

« J'ai pourtant été clair. Je cherche juste à éprouver la force de leurs liens. Dans ce monde, les jouets ont un cœur engendré par des liens puissants. Mais que se passerait-il si ces liens étaient mis à rude épreuve ? Si on les isolait, tissu et plastique pourraient-ils conserver leur cœur ? Il fallait que j'accentue cette séparation… Quelqu'un comme toi, qui est prêt à tuer pour protégé ceux que tu aimes peuvent facilement semer le doute et la méfiance en eux. Et les ténèbres peuvent combler le vide que tu crées. Admire de tes propres yeux. » Dit Xehanort alors qu'il se contente de bloquer chaque coup d'Aaron avant de le laissé voir Buzz essayé de tirer sur Woody avant de le visé lui et de tirer sans hésiter.

Aaron plaça sa Keyblade pour bloquer le coup, mais elle se contenta de le dévier et il lui érafla la joue laissant une marque alors que le choque du tir le fit percuter la tête contre un mur si fort qu'il perdit connaissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard Aaron reprit connaissance alors que Xion l'aida à se relever.

« Ça va, Aaron ? » Demanda Xion.

« Ouais, juste une égratignure, c'est tout. » Répondit Aaron. « Où est Buzz ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Lui et Xehanort sont partis dans ce portail sombre. » Dit Xion en montrant un portail sombre devant une plateforme pour tester le jeu Verum Rex.

« On attendait que tu reprennes conscience pour qu'on ait plus de chance contre ce type. » Dit Woody.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors. » Dit Aaron alors que lui Xion et Woody entre dans le portail.

À l'intérieur, se trouve un endroit entouré de ténèbres avec devant eux le jeune Xehanort et Buzz flottant et inconscient à côté de lui.

« Buzz ! » Dit Woody en voyant son ami. « Que veux-tu à mon ami ? » Demanda-t-il à Xehanort.

« Admirez l'intensité de ces ténèbres. Tout ça, parce qu'il a été séparé du garçon qui tient le plus à lui. » Dit Xehanort.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on finira tous comme ça ? Si on ne retrouve pas Andy ? » Demanda Woody.

« Non ! La distance ne compte pas. Andy fait partie de leur cœur comme tous mes amis de l'ancienne chronologie et l'actuelle font partie du mien. Si même le temps ne peut briser ce lien, alors qui es-tu pour penser en être capable ?! » Dit Xion alors que Woody regarda le nom d'Andy écrit sur son pied et sur celui de Buzz.

« Tes amis sont ta force, c'est ça ? C'est tout à fait vrai. Mais si la lumière de l'amitié est une forme de force… les ténèbres de la solitude en sont une encore plus grande. Les ténèbres sont la vraie nature du cœur. » Dit Xehanort alors que Woody avança.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu racontes. Ramène-nous Buzz et va-t'en ! » Dit Woody.

« Ou alors quoi, le jouet ? » Demanda Xehanort amusé.

« Oui, je suis un jouet. Et un ami. C'est à croire que tu n'as jamais été aimé. Parce que tu n'y connais rien au cœur et à l'amour. » Dit Woody alors qu'il continua à avancer et que les ténèbres disparaissent au fur et à mesure qu'il avance.

« Il y a des cœurs tout autour de nous qui essaient de se connecter. Ta « solitude » n'a fait que renforcer les liens entre Woody et Buzz. C'est ça la vraie nature du cœur : ne jamais abandonner. » Dit Aaron.

« Où qu'ils soient, Andy et les autres jouets n'ont pas abandonné non plus. » Dit Xion.

« Oui, tu ne peux pas nous séparer d'Andy. On rentrer chez nous quoi qu'il avec Buzz ! » Dit Woody.

« Ton obsession à trouver les ombres occultes la lumière qui les engendre ! » Dit Aaron alors que les ténèbres si dissipent complétement et que Buzz commence à tomber.

Xion se précipita alors sur Xehanort, Keyblade en main alors qu'il fit apparaître la sienne avant qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent toutes les deux.

« Aaron, Woody maintenant ! » Dit Xion.

Aaron utilisa sa Keyblade pour projeté Woody vers Buzz alors qu'il utilisa la corde de sa boite vocale pour rapprocher Buzz de lui et le ramené au sol. Et quand sa corde se rembobina la boite vocale dans son torse parla.

« En selle, l'ami ! Il faut qu'on parte à la conquête de l'Ouest ! » Dit la boite vocale avec la voix de Woody alors que Buzz reprit conscience.

« Woody ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Demanda Buzz.

« On t'expliquera tout plus tard. » Répondit Woody.

« Ainsi, même des pantins vides peuvent accueillir un cœur fort. Je m'en souviendrai. » Dit Xehanort avant de faiblir fasse à la force de Xion dont les yeux son passé de bleu à ambré pendent quelque seconde que seule lui remarqua avant de la faire reculer d'un coup sec.

« Souviens-toi que nos cœurs seront toujours liés à celui d'Andy. Quoi que tu fasses ! » Dit Buzz en visant Xehanort avec son laser.

« Et ça, tu ne le comprendras jamais, parce que tu es plus vide qu'un jouet. » Dit Woody.

« Mais dorénavant, je sais qu'un cœur né depuis un réceptacle vide est aussi sensible aux ténèbres qu'un cœur normal. Et pour cela, je vous remercie. » Dit Xehanort alors de partir la laissant de retour au rez-de-chaussée de Galaxy Toys.

Quelques minutes plus tard Woody finit expliquer à Buzz ce qui est arrivé après qu'il fut possédé et il se plaça devant Aaron et lui tendit une main.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ais fais. » Dit Buzz s'excusant.

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même, alors ça va. T'en sers pas juste comme excuse à chaque fois. » Plaisanta Aaron en acceptant les excuse de Buzz et lui serrant la main.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arrivé. » Assura Buzz après avoir pouffé de rire.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu ? » Demanda Woody.

« Nan désolé. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il prépare. Et puis quelqu'un nous attend. » Répondit Aaron.

« Ce n'est rien. On se révéra une prochaine fois. » Dit Woody que lui, Buzz, Rex et Bayonne ne repartent vers la maison d'Andy.

Aaron et Xion de leur côté retournent dans le vaisseau après que Xion est jeté un dernier regard au deuxième étage de Galaxy toys. Plus précisément du côté des poupées où elle crut voir la poupée qu'ils ont libéré de l'emprise d'un Sans-cœur, l'a regardé avec une main sur la vitre qui sert de rebord à l'étage.

Une fois dans le vaisseau et de nouveau avec leur apparence normale, ils virent Aqua assise sur le son siège les regardant avec un soupçon de colère.

« Vous ne seriez pas partie dans ce monde sans moi ? » Demanda Aqua, avant de remarquer la marque sur la joue d'Aaron. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Xion qui va te raconter car moi, je fatigue. » Dit Aaron avant d'entrer les coordonnés du prochain monde et de s'asseoir avant de s'endormir.

Du côté de Xehanort, il arriva sur le toit de la citadelle qui leur sert de quartier général où se trouve Amadéo contemplant la lune en forme de cœur.

« Qui aurait cru que l'idée de ton Simili était aussi bonne après quelques réarrangements. Alors comment, c'est passer l'expérience ? » Demanda Amadéo.

« C'est un franc succès. Elle est bientôt prête. Mais j'ai peur que l'influence extérieure ne la détraque. » Dit Xehanort.

« J'en suis conscient. C'est même pour ça que nous préparons l'éveille de notre plan B. » Dit Amadéo alors plaça une main sur sa poitrine. « Je te remercie encore pour ce service que tu me rends. » Dit-il remerciant Xehanort.

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien… Chevalier noir. » Dit Xehanort avant de rentrer dans la citadelle.


	20. P2 - Chapitre 20: Terre funeste

Du côté du groupe de Sora, ils se trouvent à la ville d'halloween Sora, Terra, Lairi et Lea, tous les quatre avec une apparence rappelant des vampires observent Jack dans sa tenue de père noël dansant avec Sally.

« Si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerai le père noël et Jack 'O Lanterne, j'aurai amené la personne qui me l'a dit à l'hôpital psychiatrique. » Dit Lea.

« Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Aaron prenait cette fête plus au sérieux. » Dit Terra amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Kairi.

« Avant la naissance d'Ava, à chaque halloween, il faisait différents stratagèmes pour effrayer les enfants. » Dit Terra pouffant de rire à ce souvenir.

« Il a le chic pour mettre de l'animation quand il le faut. » Dit Lea.

« Ouais. » Dit Terra alors que Jack et Sally arrêtent de danser.

Soudainement des silhouettes faite d'eau armé de Keyblade apparaissent attaquant Jack et les porteurs de Keyblade engageant un rapide combat avec eux et une fois toutes les silhouettes vaincu les combattants remarquèrent que Sally a disparu alors que quelque chose toucha Sora en plein cœur.

« Sora. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Kairi.

« Mieux que jamais. » Dit Sora alors que sa voix sonna comme celle du double de lui-même qu'il a affronté.

* * *

Dans la citadelle, un membre de l'organisation s'avérant être Demyx assomma Sally après qu'ils soient sortis du portail sombre et il là plaça dans une cuve rejoignant les autres filles amenées par l'Organisation.

« Qui aurait cru que tu aurais était efficace pour cette mission. » Dit Larxene en entrant dans la pièce avant de s'appuyer contre le caisson où se trouve Elsa.

« N'étant pas du genre à me la donner en spectacle, j'étais tout désigné pour cette mission. » Dit Demyx alors qu'au-dessus du caisson de Sally, la silhouette d'une Keyblade se forme.

« Ouais. Tu ne te demandes pas qui sont les cinq membres qui cachent leur visage depuis le début. Je trouve que cela cache quelque chose. » Dit Larxene.

« Vus ce qu'Amadéo et Aurora nous ont promis si on les rejoignait, je m'en fiche un peu. » Dit Demyx.

« Moi je trouve ça louche. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui aurait besoin de nous alors qu'il sait quoi faire ? » Demanda Larxene sachant que Demyx n'a pas la réponse.

« Je pense que tu poses trop de questions. » Dit Aurora montrant sa présence.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais juste curieuse. » Dit Larxene.

« Tu aurais tes réponses le moment venu. » Dit Aurora en faisant apparaître dans sa main Une Keyblade avec un manche rose et une protection rectangulaire en lilas avec de longues pointes à chacun de ses coins. Le long manche est violet foncé, a des bords concaves, est orné de deux diamants indigo et se termine par une pointe ressemblant à celles du symbole des Similis. Les dents de couleur lilas ont la forme d'une grosse pointe de flèche. Le jeton Porte-clés est un diamant ressemblant aux dents de la Keyblade.

La Keyblade Noir ultra profond.

« Ne cherche pas à forcer les choses où nous en forcerons une autre, Amadéo et moi. » Dit Aurora menaçant clairement Larxene. « Maintenant vous m'excusez-moi, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. » Dit-elle avant de partir dans un portail sombre.

« Elle fout vraiment les jetons. » Dit Demyx.

* * *

De leur côté, Aaron venait de se réveiller alors que le vaisseau Gummi trembla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Notre trajet a était détourné. » Répondit Aqua alors qu'elle et Xion essayent de maintenir le vaisseau stable.

Aaron s'apprêta à demander comment c'est possible avant que son Gummiphone ne sonne. Il décrocha révélant que c'est Terra qui appelle.

« Terra ce n'est pas trop le moment-là. » Dit Aaron essayant de faire preuve de tact.

« Je m'en doute, mais on a un petit problème. Sora a perdu la tête et est partie avec notre vaisseau Gummi. Et il a agi comme Vanitas. » Expliqua Terra.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Aaron et Aqua avec choc alors qu'Aaron essaya de les aider elle et Xion à maintenir le vaisseau stable tout en permettant aux filles de voir l'écran du Gummiphone.

« Nous avons lu ce que le journal relatant ce qui aurait dû se passer si tu n'avais pas été là et nous pensons que le lien entre le cœur de Sora et celui de Ven lui à servir de passage pour hiberné dans son cœur. Et maintenant qu'il a dû récupéré, il doit chercher un moyen de retrouver son corps. » Expliqua Kairi.

« Mais Aaron l'a détruit. On l'a vu de nos propres yeux. » Dit Aqua.

« Le vestige de Vanitas… » Dit Aaron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Terra.

« C'est un Nescient né après la mort de Vanitas. Son apparence est celle d'une version monochrome de lui, mais avec le symbole des Nescient sur son casque. Ce doit être ses restes couplés à ce qu'il a éprouvé en mourant qui l'a créé. Et si, il existe dans cette chronologie… » Dit Aaron avant que lui et les autres ne réalise quelque chose.

« Alors Vanitas va essayer de s'en servir pour renaître complètement. » Dit Aqua comprenant où Aaron voulait en venir.

Sans plus tardé, Aaron rentra les coordonner de la Nécropole des Keyblade dans le vaisseau et il se stabilisa de lui-même.

« Alors ce qui dévie le trajet voulait qu'on y aille. » Dit Aaron, avant de revenir à son Gummiphone. « On s'occupe de Sora. Appelé Mickey pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. » Dit-il.

« D'accord. Faite attention. » Dit Terra avant de couper l'appelle.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard le vaisseau atterri dans la Nécropole des Keyblades, plus précisément sur terre funeste. Sans plus attendre, Aaron partit en direction de l'endroit où il se souvient où se trouve la sphère lançant le combat contre le Vestige de Vanitas, pour trouver Vanitas portant son casque et bien vivant avec Sora inconscient.

« Content de me revoir ? » Demanda Vanitas.

« Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment pas vraiment. » Répondit Aaron alors qu'Aqua et Xion se trouvent quelque métre plus loin avant qu'une vague de ténèbres ne s'abattent sur la terre funeste séparant Aaron de tout le monde avec une barrière de ténèbres l'empêchant devoir ce qu'il y a derrière. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Se demanda Aaron.

Aurora apparut dans un portail sombre qui disparut dos à Aaron alors qu'elle retira son casque révélant des cheveux bleus qui blanchissent au fur et à mesure de la longueur.

« Aaron… qu'importe ce que tu feras… » Dit Aurora dont la voix ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'Aqua alors qu'Aaron commença à se souvenir de la révélation qui l'a traumatisé sur Kingdom Hearts 3. « Tu arrives trop tard. » Dit Aurora se retournant révélant un visage identique à celui d'Aqua avec des yeux ambrés.

À la vision de cette scène, Aaron fut paralysé par la peur alors qu'Aurora fit apparaître sa Keyblade et attaqua Aaron qui essaya de parer le coup avec sa propre Keyblade qui se brisa à l'impact du coup, et fois que le coup le toucha, il perdit connaissance.

La barrière de ténèbres disparut et Aqua, Xion et Vanitas virent Aurora se tenant proche d'Aaron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Dit Aqua en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade et d'attaquer Aurora qui bloqua sa Keyblade avec la sienne tenue d'une seule main.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ton mari a juste été aux premières loges pour une version revisitée du moment qu'il craint le plus. Il m'a suffi d'un coup pour le mettre K.O. J'espère que tu seras plus divertissante. » Dit Aurora, avant de remettre son casque avec sa main libre.

Un combat s'engagea entre elles alors que Vanitas parti dans un portail sombre ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'une telle scène et voulant affronté. Xion, elle profita qu'Aqua tenait Aurora dont elle semblait avoir peur pour amener Sora dans le vaisseau et une fois qu'elles s'éloignent de lui emmena Aaron dans le vaisseau.

« Qui es-tu ?! Et pourquoi tu me ressembles ?! » Dit Aqua avec rage.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis toi. » Dit Aurora alors qu'Aqua se retrouva emplie de souvenir des moments qu'elle aurait passé dans le domaine des ténèbres si Aaron n'avait pas été là.

Cela provoqua un moment de faiblesse chez Aqua et Aurora brisa sa Keyblade.

« Tu n'es pas encore prête. Comme le reste de tes amis. » Dit Aurora avant de partir dans un portail sombre laissant Aqua voire les reste de sa Keyblade alors que son porte-clés est la seule partie qui n'eut aucune égratignure.

« Nous devons aller chercher les autres et aller voir Maître Yen Sid. » Dit Xion ceux à quoi Aqua acquiesça.

Une fois qu'ils ont prévenu Mickey, Riku et Ventus, ils sont allés chercher Kairi, Terra et Lea puis partie à la tour mystérieuse sans Mickey qui voulait rester pour en apprendre plus auprès d'Ansem le sage sur ce qu'il savait de la situation. Et une fois arrivés, ils virent Roxas blesser se tenant contre la tour.

« Roxas ! » Dit Xion en courant vers lui pour l'aider. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Un type en armure est arrivé. Il m'a attaqué et enlevé une petite fille qui se trouvait ici. » Dit Roxas choquant tout le monde alors qu'Aqua au fond de son cœur sentit la rage y brûlé.

* * *

Au même moment dans la citadelle, Amadéo posa Ava dans le dernier caisson alors qu'Even utilisa un ordinateur se trouvant à côté des caissons.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant que les sept nouveaux cœurs sont réunis ici. » Dit Amadéo alors qu'il partit dans la salle où se trouve se sont réuni les douze membres actifs de l'Organisation assis sur leurs sièges respectifs alors que Vanitas se trouva au centre de la pièce.

« Pourquoi l'un de vous a détourné mon portail sombre pour que j'arrive ici ? » Demanda Vanitas.

« C'est très simple. Si un de nos membres venait à mourir ou que le treizième venait à se retourner contre nous. J'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes et remplace cette personne. » Dit Amadéo.

« La réponse est simple : car si tu refuses tu n'auras jamais à possibilité d'exister indépendamment de Ventus ou Sora. » Répondit Amadéo alors que Vanitas eu un large souri.

Un peu plus tard à la tour mystérieuse, Aqua claqua ses mains contre le bureau de Yen Sid choquant et effrayant la grande majorité des personnes dans la pièce.

« Nous vous avions confié Ava pour que vous preniez soin d'elle et la protéger ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?! » Demanda Aqua visiblement plus en colère qu'elle ne l'a jamais était.

« Calme toi Aqua. Je n'ai pas réagi, car quand j'ai senti sa présence, il était trop tard. La personne qui a attaqué Roxas a réussi a dissimulé sa présence suffisamment pour que je ne le remarque pas. Il est malin et sait à qui il a à faire. Ce doit être lui le chef de l'Organisation. » Expliqua Yen Sid.

« Pas seulement, parmi les personnes qui l'aide il y a une personne qui me ressemble… » Dit Aqua serrant les poings contre le bureau. « Et en la combattant, j'ai vus ce qui aller m'arriver si Aaron n'avait pas été là. Et ma Keyblade, c'est briser. » Dit-elle avant de sortir le porte-clés de sa Keyblade.

« Je pourrais t'aider à en avoir une nouvelle. » Proposa Yen Sid se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa fille.

« Non. Je sais ce que je dois faire. J'emprunte un vaisseau, cela ne durera pas longtemps. » Dit Aqua avant de sortir de la tour alors que Xion regarda le corps inconscient d'Aaron avec inquiétude.

« Comment peut-on faire pour lui ? » Demanda Xion.

« Je n'y vois qu'une seule solution. Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Lea… vous aller passer l'examen du symbole de maîtrise qu'a relaté Aaron à Mickey. » Répondit Yen Sid.

* * *

De son côté, Mickey suivit Ansem le sage dans une pièce cachée de son château alors qu'Ansem parla de la pièce.

« J'ai fait construire cette pièce pour que personne, ma même mes apprentis, ne puisse trouver une personne s'y trouvant. » Expliqua Ansem alors qu'il ouvrit la pièce révélant une jeune dans une tenue blanche recroquevillé semblant être morte de peur choquant Ansem.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Mickey est un masque se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Un masque de renard.


	21. P2 - Chapitre 21: La ville de l'Aube

Aaron ouvrit les yeux et se vit qu'ils se trouve dans une ruelle abandonnée. Après avoir dépoussiéré ses vêtements, il se balada dans la ville et remarqua qu'il se trouve dans la Ville de l'Aube. Et soudain, il se rappela ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais réalisa aussi après s'être rappelé de ce que lui a dit Larxene que le chef de l'organisation a dû envoyer une personne ressemblant à Aqua dans le Trailer afin de se servir de sa peur pour le déstabilisé et ainsi pouvoir l'assommé. Mais une penser traversa son esprit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Se demanda-t-il avant d'entre deux Keyblade s'entrechoquer.

En allant là d'où provenait le son, il vit Aced menacé un porteur de Keyblade et le traitant de faible.

« Eh tête de bite ! » Dit Aaron assez fort pour attirer son attention. « Tu aimes ça t'en prendre à des plus faibles. » Dit-il cherchant à l'énerver.

« Tu as l'aire plus audacieux que lui. Tenterais-tu ta chance ? » Demanda Aced.

Aaron fit apparaître sa Keyblade brisée et la fit passer dans sa forme de fouet. Prenant ceci comme une acceptation de son défi. Aced attaqua Aaron qui utilisa la Keyblade pour empêcher Aced d'utiliser la sienne et lui donné de la force dans des coups-de-poing ou de pied. Au bout de plusieurs échange Aced finit au sol avant qu'Aaron ne le tienne par le col.

« La prochaine fois que je te verrai attaquer un porteur de Keyblade, je n'hésiterai pas à enrouler la forme de fouet de ma Keyblade autour de ton cou. » Dit-il avant de le lâcher et de partir d'un pas décidé vers la tour des Oracles.

Aaron gravi les escaliers de la tour et une fois arrivé dans la salle des Oracle, il fouilla le moindre livre qu'il trouva sauf les livres des prophéties espérant trouvé comment sortir de ce monde sans avoir à utiliser ses livres dont il redoute d'en apprendre trop sur le contenu. Puis une voix attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda la voix de l'Oracle de l'union Vulpes.

Il se retourna lentement avant de voir l'Oracle d'après qui il a nommé sa fille, Keyblade en main alors qu'un Chirity se trouve avec elle.

« Je cherche à savoir comment rentrer chez moi. » Répondit Aaron.

« Cet endroit est interdit au membre des Unions. Qui es-tu ? » Rétorqua Ava.

« Dans ce cas, je ne transgresse pas la règle, car je suis dans aucune Union. » Dit Aaron alors qu'il se décala doucement vers une fenêtre ouverte.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? Tous les porteurs de Keyblade ont été répartis dans les unions qu'ils sont choisis et étaient obligé dans choisir une. » Demanda Ava.

« Tu comprendras un jour. » Dit Aaron en continuant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Dit Ava.

« Il faudra me trouver pour avoir la réponse. » Dit Aaron avant de sauté par la fenêtre et d'utiliser sa Keyblade dans sa forme de fouet pour s'accrocher à une paroi la tour pour freiner sa chute.

Du côté d'Aqua, elle arriva dans la contrée du départ et entra dans le château et se dirigea vers la salle où sont entreposé les Keyblade d'Eraqus et Ava pour voir une armure tenant la Keyblade d'Eraqus alors qu'Amadéo se tenait sur le trône où siégeait Eraqus lors de l'examen.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Celui à qui on doit tout le joli bordel. Je savais que tu allais venir pour cette Keyblade alors j'ai pris la liberté de faire apparaître et manipulé l'armure de ton défunt Maître. Prouve que tu es digne de la manier en l'affrontant et le battant. » Dit Amadéo avec amusement révélant que cette armure est censée être celle qu'utiliser Eraqus.

« Mais je n'ai plus de Keyblade. » Dit Aqua.

« Cela rendra le test plus amusant. » Rétorqua Amadéo avant que l'armure attaque Aqua.

Du côté de Mickey, il regarda la fille et le masque avec stupeur.

« Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Je l'ignore. Quelqu'un nous l'a apporté alors qu'elle était inconsciente, il nous a suppliées de l'aider. C'est ce que l'on a fait. Mais après que Maléfique est attaqué ce monde, nous avons était obligé de partir sans elle à cause du manque de temps. Mais comment a-t-elle pu survivre pendent si longtemps sans que les Sans-cœur ne l'attaque ? » Expliqua Ansem.

« Il n'y a rien de plus simple. » Dit une voix venant de derrière eux alors qu'un portail sombre s'ouvrit et qu'Aurora n'en sorte. « Moi et mon mari l'avons protégé. » Dit-t-elle avant qu'elle ne fasse apparaître sa Keyblade et attaque Mickey.

« Pourquoi l'avoir protégé ? Quel est votre but à la fin ? » Demanda Mickey se doutant qu'elle fait partie de l'Organisation.

« Avoir notre propre existence. Mais pour moi et mon mari, ce n'est pas notre seul but. » Dit Aurora, avant d'écarter Mickey. « Tu en sauras sûrement plus si Aaron va se recueillir. » Dit Aurora avant de donner un regard à Ansem le sage avant de disparaître dans un portail sombre.

Du côté de Yen Sid, lui, Ventus et Terra observèrent les corps endormis de Xion, Lea, Kairi, Sora et Riku.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'ils passent ce genre d'examen ? » Demanda Ventus.

« Car le pouvoir de l'éveil, pourra nous aider a éveillé Aaron du sommeil dont il semble avoir été plongé. Et face à la puissance de nos adversaires nous n'avons plus le choix. » Répondit Yen Sid.

Du côté d'Aaron, après qu'il est fui la tour des Oracles, il se cacha dans la même maison où Gula se cacha dans l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts X, s'asseyant sur une chaise et réfléchissant à comment trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Il fouilla ensuite ses poches pour y trouver dans la boite plus que ce qu'il avait avant de se faire attaquer.

Il trouva 7 Orichalque+, 2 Cristal ressourçant, 2 Cristal hyalin, 2 Cristal vibrant.

« Qu'est-ce que cette version de l'Organisation mijote ? Et pourquoi ils ont une version ténébreuse d'Aqua ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Du côté de Xion pour une raison inconnue elle se trouva dans la ville de l'aube et s'y balada, surprise de trouver autant de porteur de Keyblade dans cette ville. Et en regardant autour d'elle, elle entendit certains porteurs de Keyblade parlé.

« Vous avez entendu parlé de se porteur de Keyblade qui a battu Maître Aced ? » Demanda un porteur à ses interlocuteurs.

« Ouais à ce qu'il parait qu'il n'a pas de Chirithy et qu'il se battait avec une Keyblade brisé en deux dont la tige s'est changée en fouet. » Dit un autre porteur surpris.

Cela attira l'attention de Xion qui leur demanda si ils en savaient plus. Après qu'ils lui répondirent, elle partit sur la place où le combat a eu lieu pour y trouver seulement Ava assise sur le rebord de la fontaine de la place.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit Xion attirant l'attention d'Ava. « Je cherche la personne dont les rumeurs parlent en ce moment dans la ville. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ? » Demanda Xion.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Je le cherche depuis plus d'une heure sans succès. » Dit Ava.

« Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? » Demanda Xion.

« Il m'intrigue. Il dit ne faire partie d'aucune Union. Et après avoir vérifié dans nos registres, c'est bien le cas. Il n'apparaît nulle part. Et toi ? Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? » Répondit Ava.

« Je pense que c'est un de mes amis. » Répondit Xion.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, on devrait le chercher ensemble. » Proposa Ava.

« Oui. Comme ça, on aura plus de chance de le trouver. » Accepta Xion.

Ava se leva, et elle et Xion commencèrent à chercher Aaron ensemble alors qu'à leur insu un homme avec un manteau noir encapuchonné ne laissant voir que deux grand yeux rouge, portant sur le dos du manteau le symbole des Avale-rêve de type cauchemar et des motifs de flammes magenta décorant ses manches et le bas du manteau les observait.

Du côté d'Aqua, elle continua de combattre l'armure d'Eraqus, mais à cause de ses techniques, elle ne pouvait même pas l'approcher pour essayer de le désarmer sans risquer de se faire mortellement blesser sans avoir une Keyblade pour se défendre. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est utilisé des sorts pour l'affaiblir.

« Que se passe-t-il Maître Aqua ? Es-tu trop faible sans Keyblade pour te défendre ? » Dit Amadéo s'amusant de la difficulté d'Aqua.

L'armure leva sa Keyblade et un orbe de lumière impossible à éviter arriva vers Aqua. Elle sentit que c'était perdu d'avance elle baissa les bras s'avouant vaincu et prête à mourir. Puis elle repensa au moment qu'elle vécut avec Aaron. Le moment où il lui a parlé sans savoir qu'elle était éveillée, quand ils se sont embrassé, et plus important encore : la naissance d'Ava.

Ce moment qui a apporté encore plus de lumière dans leur vie qu'elle n'en avait. Après l'avoir porté pendant 8 mois et demi et lui a donné naissance dans la douleur de l'accouchement et sous la douleur bombardée Aaron d'insulte à cause de la douleur, ceux a quoi Aaron avait répondu une phrase qui l'a fait finir l'accouchement en éclatant de rire. Puis quand elle a tenu Ava dans ses bras. C'était un de leur plus beau moment.

Mais cela lui rappela alors pourquoi elle avait autant besoin de la Keyblade de son maître.

Pour pouvoir trouvé un moyen de réveiller Aaron et sauvé leur fille.

Son cœur et son instinct l'incita à lever le bras et la main comme si avec elle pointée avec une Keyblade la sphère et une nouvelle Keyblade apparut dans sa main et un rayon en sortie pour détruite la sphère.

La Keyblade a une apparence identique à celle d'Aurora sauf que la poignée est verte, la garde est noire, la tige et les dents sont argenté et le porte-clés argenté et noir.

C'est la Keyblade Vol vraie lueur.

Aqua fut choqué de voir qu'une nouvelle Keyblade est apparu dans sa main, mais encore plus en apparence et se rappela de ce que lui a dit Aurora quand elle lui a dit qu'elle est.

« Je reconnais que je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ta Keyblade soit le reflet inversé de celle d'Aurora. Mais bon quand on sait ce qu'elle et moi sont ce n'est pas très surprenant. » Dit Amadéo.

Aqua malgré qu'elle l'est entendue décida de se concentrer sur l'armure qui aller sûrement l'empêché de s'approcher d'Amadéo. Elle prit sa position de combat et le combat se poursuivit, mais cette fois a arme égale.

De son côté, Aaron regarda par la fenêtre de la maison dans laquelle il se cacher avec une certaine mélancolie. Comment un monde aussi beau a-t-il pus disparaître ? C'est la question qu'il se pose depuis son arrivée. Ce monde en dehors du jeu mobile n'est jamais apparu ailleurs.

« Et si en empêchant Xehanort, j'avais provoqué quelque chose de plus dangereux ? » Réalisa Aaron.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut par la fenêtre devant la maison à sa grande surprise Ava et Xion y entrant.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il est ici ? » Demanda Xion.

« C'est le seul endroit que l'on n'a pas regardé. Et quand tu m'as parlé d'une maison abandonnée, j'ai pensé que c'était ici qu'il se cache. » Répondit Ava.

Xion hocha la tête et elles entrent dans la maison avant de commencer à l'exploré et une fois qu'elles ont monté l'escalier, elles trouvent Aaron qui n'a pas chercher à s'enfuir.

« Aaron… » Dit Xion ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voit.

« Ouais, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Xion ? » Demanda Aaron surpris de voir Xion dans ce qui semble être son rêve.

« C'est à moi qui devrai te poser la question. Je suis en train de passer mon examen du symbole de maîtrise chez Maître Yen Sid. » Répondit Xion.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'on est dans un monde endormie ? » Demanda Aaron ceux à quoi Xion hocha la tête.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda Ava, avant d'entendre le plancher de l'escalier grincé.

Les trois porteurs de Keyblade regardent en direction de l'escalier pour y voir la personne qui suivait Ava et Xion. Aaron reconnu immédiatement qu'il s'agit du Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir.

« Oh, merde. De tous les Avale-Rêves, il a fallu que ce soit lui. » Dit Aaron alors que le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir ne se précipite sur lui et qu'il ne le bloque avec sa Keyblade, mais le choc les fit passer par la fenêtre.

Le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir fit apparaître une épée dont la garde est le symbole des Avale-Rêve de type cauchemar et attaqua Aaron qui fit de son mieux pour le battre. Mais avec une Keyblade brisée en deux le combat lui fut défavorable et avec la technique du Cauchemar consistant à volé un peu de la vitalité de son adversaire pour ce soigné ne l'aidé pas et il finit à genoux et épuisé.

Le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir n'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce, quand Xion arriva Keyblade en main pour affronter le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir.

« Xion ne fait pas ça ! » Cria Aaron s'inquiétant pour elle.

« Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal ! » Dit Xion refusant de ne pas interférer dans le combat alors qu'une barrière séparant Xion, Aaron et le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir du reste de la ville de l'aube.

Xion se rua sur le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Aaron, mais subit la même technique qui draina sa vitalité l'affaiblissant bien plus qu'Aaron.

Elle fut à son tour à la merci du Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir qui s'apprêta à l'empaler avec son épée avant qu'Aaron n'utilise sa Keyblade pour bloquer l'épée.

« Tu ne lui feras pas mal. » Dit Aaron luttant contre sa condition actuelle.

Le combat entre lui et le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir reprit, mais cette fois Aaron devint plus brutale dans ses coups. À cet instant, il désirait protéger Xion plus que tout alors que les matériaux de synthèse présents dans sa poche commencent à briller avant de rentrer dans sa Keyblade et qu'une lumière aveuglante.

Et quand la lumière s'atténua elle révéla que sa Keyblade avait changer d'apparence pour adopté une apparence similaire à celle d'Ultima dans Kingdom Hearts 2, mais elle semble plus agressive dans son apparence et ses couleurs. C'est la Keyblade Ultima Arma dans Kingdom Hearts 3.

Maintenant, il affronta à nouveau le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir, mais cette fois, il réussit à esquivé chacune de ses attaques à distance et lui porta des coups si puissants que la barrière se brisa. Sa Keyblade changea de forme ensuite pour prendre celle d'une épée avec un symbole en forme de cœur servant de garde. Il continua d'attaquer le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir avant de finir avec le Tir visé de sa Keyblade, détruisant le Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir.

Une fois, le combat finit, il alla vers Xion et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui, mais toi, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Xion inquiète.

« Ouais, c'est juste un Avale-Rêve très puissant servant de protection pour empêcher quelqu'un de se réveillé. » Dit Aaron avec un peu d'humour en l'aidant à se relever.

« Ça veut dire qu'une fois la Serrures endormie de ce monde déverrouillé, tu te réveilleras. » Réalisa Xion.

« C'est possible. » Dit Aaron, avant de s'avancer vers Ava. « Une guerre va éclater un jour. Et quand ça arrivera, réfugie-toi dans le même monde que celui dans lequel tu auras envoyé les Dents-de-lion. » Dit-il.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Ava surprise.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais crois moi, cette guerre va faire beaucoup de mort. Et je ne veux pas que tu en fasses partie. » Dit Aaron, avant de partir dans la ville avec Xion.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » Demanda Xion.

« Car sinon, c'est moi qui finira par la tuée. Lors d'un voyage à la Nécropole des Keyblade, j'ai affronté tous les Oracles et les ai tués. Les autres Oracle, je m'en fichai. Mais Ava est celle qui m'a fait le plus mal. Je voulais la sauver. Mais elle a refusé et m'a conféré le titre d'Oracle des clés. » Expliqua Aaron.

« C'est pour ça que tu as nommé ta fille d'après elle ? Pour lui rendre hommage ? » Demanda Xion.

« Oui. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Déverrouille la Serrure Endormie et poursuis ton examen. » Dit Aaron.

« D'accord. Et Aqua est partie à la contrée du départ donc si elle n'est pas revenue à la tour de Maître Yen Sid, tu sais où aller. » Dit Xion avec un léger sourire.

« D'accord, merci pour l'info, Maître Xion. » Plaisanta Aaron.

Xion fit apparaître sa Keyblade et déverrouillé la Serrure Endormie de ce monde alors qu'Aaron disparut dans un halo de lumière et qu'elle ne murmure une phrase qu'il ne put entendre.

« A plus tard, papa. » Murmura-t-elle une larme coulant sur son visage.

Aaron se réveilla dans la Tour Mystérieuse où Terra et Ven remarquaient immédiatement son réveil.

« Aaron ! » Disent les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade avant de l'aider à se relever.

Aaron regarda autour de lui et une question lui vient immédiatement en tête.

« Où est Ava ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle a était enlevé. » Répondit Yen Sid.

Aaron le regarda alors avec une intense colère.

« Vous étiez censé la protégée. » Dit Aaron avec une certaine retenue dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé, mais la personne qui a commis l'enlèvement a réussi a dissimulé sa présence et à battre Roxas avant de la kidnapper. » Expliqua Yen Sid.

Se doutant de l'état dans lequel doit être Aqua, Aaron utilisa son armure et sa nouvelle Keyblade dans sa forme de Planeur lui donnant paire d'aile ressemblant à une version blanche des ailes de Flandre Scarlet et il partit dans les Entrechemins pour aller dans la Contrée du Départ.

Une fois arrivé, il entra rapidement dans le château pour voir Aqua affronté l'Armure du Maître, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté et finit par être enchaîné par des chaînes doré créé par la Keyblade manier par l'armure. Elle s'apprêta à lui porter un coup qui lui aurait était fatal quand Aaron s'interposa, sa Keyblade et celle de l'armure entrant en collision.

« Aaron… » Dit Aqua, stupéfaite.

« Chérie, je suis rentré. » Dit Aaron en la regardant Aqua avant de vaincre l'armure d'un seul coup.

Les chaînes retenant Aqua disparaissent et Aaron la prit dans ses bras.

« Aaron, notre fille… » Dit Aqua, avant de se faire interrompre par Aaron.

« Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, on va la sauver, ensemble d'accord. » Dit Aaron voulant le rassuré.

« Comme c'est mignon. Visiblement, Aurora a mené à bien sa mission même si la conséquence n'était pas sur le long terme. » Dit Amadéo faisant remarqué sa présence à Aaron.

« Donc c'est toi le chef de cette Organisation XIII. » Dit Aaron en voyant Amadéo.

« Oui. Je m'appelle Amadéo. Tu as déjà rencontré mon épouse, Aurora. C'est elle qui t'a mis le petit coup de pression qui lui a permis de t'assommer. Utilisé sa ressemblance avec ton pire cauchemar pour te mettre en position de faiblesse. » Dit Amadéo.

« Pourquoi faite-vous ça ? » Demanda Aaron.

Amadéo retira son casque révélant une ressemblance quasi parfaite avec Aaron sauf que ses cheveux sont blancs et ses yeux ambrés, choquant Aqua et Aaron.

« Car à cause de vous deux, nous n'existons pas vraiment. » Dit Amadéo avant qu'il n'attaqua Aaron avec la Keybalde Craque-crâne.

Et quand leur Keyblade s'entrechoque, une onde de choc se rependit dans tous les mondes qui redonna leur souvenir dans l'ancienne chronologie à tous les porteurs de Keyblade, même ceux qui actuellement passaient leurs examens du symbole de maîtrise.

« Comment as-tu eu cette Keyblade ? » Demanda Aaron la reconnaissant.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Oracle des clés. » Dit Amadéo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aaron avant qu'Amadéo remette son casque et qu'un portail sombre n'apparaisse derrière lui.

« Va te recueillir et tu comprendras. » Dit Amadéo, avant de traverser son portail sombre.

« Aaron… je me souviens de ce que j'aurai dû vivre sans ton arrivée. » Révéla Aqua, avant d'étreindre l'homme qu'elle aime. « Toute cette solitude dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Tout va bien Aqua. Je suis là, et je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. » Dit Aaron enlaçant Aqua, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aaron et Aqua, ayant au passage, prient les Keyblade d'Eraqus et d'Ava partirent avec le vaisseau Gummi à la nécropole des Keyblades là où se trouve la tombe d'Ava… ouverte et vide visiblement depuis longtemps.

« Il n'a quand même pas profané sa tombe ? » Dit Aqua choqué.

Quand Aaron s'apprêta à répondre son Gummiphone sonna et il décrocha révélant que c'est Mickey qui l'appelle.

« Aaron, il faut que vienne aux Jardin Radieux. C'est urgent. » Dit Mickey.


	22. P2 - Chapitre 22: Qui sont-ils ?

Une fois arrivés aux Jardin Radieux, Aaron et Aqua furent guidés par deux des apprentis d'Ansem vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent emmenés plus loin dans le laboratoire d'Ansem pour le trouver avec Mickey avec une personne qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginé retrouvé, bien vivante… Ava. Reconnaissable, car elle porte les mêmes vêtements qu'au moment où Aaron l'a enterré, ils ont juste été nettoyé.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Aqua choqué.

« Je pense que vous avez un paquet de choses à nous dire Ansem le sage. » Dit Aaron en s'approchant de lui avant d'être arrêté par Ava.

« Calme-toi Aaron. Ce qu'il se passe est bien plus terrible que tu ne le penses. » Dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. » Dit Ansem, le sage avant de montrer sur son ordinateur divers vidéo de combat d'Aaron et Aqua au Jardin Radieux, les premiers contre les Nescients il y a 11 ans et le combat contre les Sans-cœur quand Maléfique envahissait ce monde alors qu'à côté de chaque vidéo divers donné sur lui et Aqua, s'affichent.

« Pourquoi aviez-vous des vidéos de nous et des données sur nos cœurs ? » Demanda Aaron commençant à être suspicieux.

« Tout a commencé il y a 11 ans quand vous avez affronté ses Nescients. Pensant que nos armes ne seront pas suffisantes pour leur faire face, ou au mieux réussirai à les retenir, nous voulions les reproduire. Nous avons passé 2 ans a essayé sans succès en parallèle de nos recherches sur le cœur mené par Braig quand Mickey est venue pour me parler des Keyblades. » Commença à expliquer Ansem.

« Jusque-là, c'est compréhensible, besoin de protection et de meilleurs arme contre des créatures des ténèbres. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il y a une couille dans le pâté. » Dit Aaron.

« Hélas, c'est exact. Avec les recherches menées par Even, un de mes apprentis les plus dédié à nos recherches avait mis au point le projet de réplication. Un projet nous permettant de construire des corps synthétiques pour accueillir un cœur, avec les données sur vos cœurs que nous avons réussi à récolter à partir de vos combats et avec nos recherches. Nous avons réussi créer des cœurs identiques aux votres et à les placer dans des répliques. » Expliqua Ansem.

« Pour faire court vous avez conçu des répliques de moi et Aqua. » Résuma Aaron.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est que le début. Pour pouvoir les différencier de vous nous leur avons donné d'autre nom. La réplique d'Aaron fut nommée Amadeo Rar Doran, et celle d'Aqua fut nommée Aurora Em Daq. Des anagrammes d'Armored Aaron et Armored Aqua. Quelques jours après avoir adopté ses noms, Amadeo arriva avec le corps sans vie d'Ava dans ses bras, et il nous suppliant de réussir à faire réintégrer son cœur dans ce corps. Cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps, mais nous avons réussi. Mais elle était amnésique. Amadéo se sentit mal quand il a vu qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais tout a basculé le jour où Maléfique a envahi ce monde. Grâce à un vaisseau Gummi nous avons pu partir, mais Amadéo et Aurora, on disparut emportant Even avec eux. » Expliqua Ansem.

« Et maintenant, ils réapparaissent avec 11 acolyte et bien plus préparé que quelqu'un qui n'a pas mes connaissances peut l'être. » Dit Aaron avant qu'un portail sombre n'apparaisse et où 5 membres de l'Organisation encapuchonné n'en sorte et qu'il se referme avant qu'Aaron et Aqua ne fasse apparaître leur Keyblade.

« Du calme, nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre. Juste pour voir une amie. » Dit une des personne encapuchonné en faisant apparaître la Scrutatrice dans sa main.

« C'est toi Luxu ? » Demanda Ava.

L'homme armé de la scrutatrice retira sa capuche révélant le Simili de Braig, Xigbar.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu te souviennes de moi, Ava. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Ces temps-ci, c'est Braig ou Xigbar, mais fait comme tu veux. » Dit Luxu révélant qu'il se fichait du monde depuis tout ce temps.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu nous as dit à Terra et moi il y a 11 ans que tu aidé Vanitas pour en échanger avoir la Keyblade d'Aaron. » Dit Aqua confuse.

« Je n'ai pas précisé de quelle Keyblade, je parlais. » Précisa Luxu.

C'est à ce moment que les quatre personnes encore encapuchonnées enlèvent leurs capuches révélant que ce sont les quatre autres apprentis du Maître des maîtres. Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula.

« Ira ! Aced ! Invi ! Gula ! Comment vous avez pu être ramené ? » Demanda Ava sous le choc.

« Comme toi. À la différence que nous avons choisi notre camp. Feras-tu de même ? » Demanda Invi.

« Je ne battrai pas pour les ténèbres. Je les ai laissé prendre le dessus sur moi une fois et c'est largement suffisant. » Dit Ava alors qu'Aaron fit apparaître sa Keyblade et lui donna pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau se battre.

« C'est dommage, on aurait pu à nouveau être un ensemble comme avant la disparition du Maître. » Dit Xigbar amusé.

« Assez parler du fouteur de merde. Où est Ava ? Où est ma fille ?! » Dit Aaron, surprenant Ava alors qu'Aqua regarde les cinq membres de l'Organisation avec détermination.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est pour ton autre fille que je devrais m'inquiéter à ta place. » Dit Xigbar.

« De quoi il parle Aaron ? » Demanda Aqua en lui donnant un regard qui s'il le regarda le ferai pâlir.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Et si tu te poses la question non, je ne t'ai pas trompé. Et tu sais ce que je pense des infidèles. » Dit Aaron, avant de revenir à Luxu. « Et de quoi tu parles, Luxu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet ? » Demanda Invi avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Qui ne nous a pas dit quoi ? » Demanda Aqua les regardant à nouveau.

« Xion n'est pas arrivé comme par enchantement dans votre monde. Surtout pas après les changements effectués par ton mari. » Commença Ira.

« En réalité, comme Amadéo à tous les souvenirs qu'il a récupérés bride par bride aux fils des ans. Il en a profité. Grâce à mon aide, il récolté des données sur Kairi, vous deux, Sora et votre enfant pour créer un corps à Xion. » Continua Luxu.

« Et il y a intégrer aussi des souvenirs d'instant que la Xion originelle présent dans le jeu où elle apparaît. » Continua Gula.

« En résumé : la Xion avec qui vous voyagez et un amalgame de ce qui compose l'original, vous et votre fille. Faisant d'elle indirectement votre deuxième enfant, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus. » Continua Aced en expliquant le plus simple.

« Quel chose en plus ? » Demanda Aaron serrant le poing dans sa main libre.

« Elle est notre treizième membre. » Répondit Xigbar choquant Aaron et Aqua. « Cependant, la part de ténèbres placée en son cœur ne s'était pas encore éveillée. Mais grâce au Serrures Endormit de son examen et au cauchemar qu'elle a affronté dans ton rêve. C'est fait. Les familles sont si faciles à construire et brisé. » Dit-il prenant plaisir à ce moqué d'eux.

« Salopard ! » Dit Aaron avant d'attaquer Luxu alors qu'il bloqua le coup avec sa Keyblade.

« Va plutôt voir le maître au chapeau pointu. Lui et les autres porteurs doivent avoir d'avantage besoin de votre aide. Nous, on va donner les nouvelles aux patrons. » Dit Luxu, avant de partir avec les autres ex-oracles dans un portail sombre, laissant leurs interlocuteurs seuls.

« Vous avez donné mon nom à votre fille ? » Demanda Ava alors qu'elle et les autres porteurs firent disparaître leurs Keyblades.

« Oui. C'était une manière pour nous de te rendre hommage. Nous voulions aussi un nom qui sonne bien pour notre enfant. Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard, on doit aller chez Yen Sid et vite. Si ce qu'ils disent et vrai on doit faire vite. » Répondit Aaron, avant de courir suivit d'Aqua, Ava et Mickey vers le vaisseau Gummi laissant Ansem dans le laboratoire avec un coup-de-poing de dernière minute d'Aaron au visage.


	23. P2 - Chapitre 23: Sacrifice

Une fois arrivé et entré dans la tour, ils trouvent Xion avec les yeux ambré entrant dans un portail sombre après avoir visiblement affronté et battu tous les porteurs Keyblade et assommé Yen Sid.

« Xion, attends ! » Dit Aaron en courant vers le portail sombre, mais celui-ci disparaît avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? » Demanda Ventus avant de remarquer Ava. « M-maître Ava ! » Dit Ventus surpris.

« Ventus, c'est toi ? » Demanda Ava choqué.

« Vous, vous connaissez ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Ventus a vécu durant le moment de la première guerre. Il a même été désigné par Ava avec quatre autres personne pour être les nouveaux Oracle. » Dit Aaron choquant tous ceux qui ne savait pas avant de secouer Yen Sid. « C'est pas le moment de dormir et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors s'il te plaît réveille-toi avant que j'te réveille à coup de claque. » Dit-il en le secouant avant qu'il ne donne un coup violent sur la table. « IL FAUT QUE JE SACHE OÙ ELLE EST PARTIE ! » Cria-t-il.

« Calme-toi Aaron. Je peux, peut-être la localisée. » Dit Ava en posant sa main sur celle d'Aaron qui a frappé la table.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« L'avantage de quand nous avons succombé aux ténèbres, c'est que nous pouvons toujours distinguer la lumière de ceux qui y sont plongés. » Dit Ava.

« Tu veux dire que… ? » Dit Aaron commença Aaron avant qu'Ava ne réponde à sa question.

« Oui, elle a toujours une trace de lumière en elle. Il faut juste l'aider à grandir jusqu'à dissiper les ténèbres qui la contrôle. » Dit Ava, avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre de la tour avant de regarder Aaron.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » Demanda Aaron soucieux.

« J'ai vu des grands bâtiments, un ciel noir et une immense citadelle blanche alors qu'une lune en forme de cœur éclaire le ciel. » Décrit Ava avant qu'Aaron ne se facepalm.

« Illusiopolis… mais quelle andouille, j'aurai dû le voir venir. C'est le monde dans lequel la toute première organisation dans la chronologie originelle. Évidemment qu'Amadéo y installerait son organisation. » Dit Aaron, avant de ce dirigé vers l'escalier.

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller seul ? » Demanda Riku.

« C'est de ma faute si tout ça, est arrivé. C'est donc à moi d'y mettre un terme. » Dit Aaron alors que Terra plaça un de ses bras devant Aaron pour le bloquer.

« Tu n'y iras pas seul. Tout ce dont tu es responsable, c'est de nous avoir donné un meilleur avenir que ce que l'on aurait eu sans toi. On se souvient tous depuis quelques minutes de cette ancienne chronologie. » Dit Ventus.

« Et il est hors de question que je laisse mon amie comme ça. » Dit Roxas voulant s'imposer.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. » Dit Aqua en s'avançant vers Aaron retirant le bras de Terra avant de tenir la main d'Aaron. « Je viens avec lui. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Mais, Aqua… » Dit Aaron avant qu'Aqua ne parle.

« Ce sont nos filles et ton amie qui sont en danger, c'est donc à nous et a personne d'autre de les sauver. » Dit-elle.

Sans dire un mot, Aaron hocha la tête et ils partent tous les deux de la tour avant d'entrer dans un vaisseau gummi. Une fois arrivés, Aaron et Aqua trouvent Xion encapuchonné et Keyblade en main leur permettant de la reconnaître alors que leurs armures disparaissent.

« Xion, retire ta capuche, on sait que c'est toi. » Dit Aaron avant que Xion ne s'exécute. « On sait qu'il y a encore de la lumière dans ton cœur. Laisse-nous t'aider à la raviver. » Dit-il avant que Xion ne l'attaque l'obligeant à paré l'attaque avec sa Keyblade.

« Je dois obéir à mes créateurs. Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça. » Dit Xion avant de reculer et qu'une armure qu'Aaron ne connaissait que trop bien la recouvre.

L'armure avec laquelle elle a affronté Roxas juste avant de mourir, et elle fut armé des mêmes épées. La seule différence est qu'elle est à taille humaine.

« Si on peut faire une chose. » Dit Aqua alors qu'elle et Aaron se préparent à se battre. « Nous pouvons te sauver de cette abysse dans lequel j'aurai pu tomber. » Dit-elle avant que le combat ne s'engage.

Le duo affronta Xion du mieux qu'ils purent sans avoir à blesser gravement Xion, mais elle ne retient pas ses coups et finit par envoyé Aqua contre un mur la forçant à lancé sa Keyblade à Aaron qui affronta Xion avec les deux Keyblade gagnant un avantage au niveau de la technique et blessa suffisamment Xion pour que son armure disparaisse.

« Ce n'est pas fini… je peux encore me battre… » Dit Xion avant d'attaquer Aaron avec frénésie alors qu'il bloqua ses coups de Keyblade avant de rapidement l'a désarmé et de la serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé à Galaxy Toys après que l'on ait affronté la poupée. Tu avais peur d'être contrôlé par l'Organisation d'une manière similaire. Et je vais te répéter ce que je t'ais répondu à ce moment-là : Cela n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets. Bien que tu n'aies passé qu'un jour depuis ton arrivée avec nous. Mais moi, j'ai passé plus d'une semaine a joué à un jeu où j'ai fini par apprendre à te connaître. Et tu as fini par avoir un cœur Xion. Un cœur suffisamment fort résisté aux ténèbres. Et pour moi, tu fais autant partie de ma famille que mes amis. Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... » Dit Aaron alors qu'Aqua s'approcha pendent que Xion se débattait de plus en plus faiblement avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'étreinte. « Moi et Aqua, nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais... » Dit-il avant que lui et Aqua ne disent les mêmes deux mots que Xion sachant ce qu'elle est vraiment depuis le début souhaité entendre de leur bouche lui étant adressé...

« Notre fille. » Disent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Cela causa une rupture émotionnelle chez Xion qui accepta l'étreinte avant de fondre en larme.

« Papa… Maman… » Dit-elle alors qu'elle les étreints tous les deux.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes alors que des larmes ne commencent pas à couler dans les yeux d'Aaron et d'Aqua.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'étreinte fut rompue quand Xion rompit l'étreinte.

« Nous devons faire vite. Les nouvelles lumières sont dans la citadelle et elle est bientôt prête. » Dit Xion.

« Qu'est-ce qui sera prête ? » Demanda Aaron.

« La Keyblade des cœurs. » Dit Xion.

À l'entente de ce mot, Aaron courut à toute vitesse vers l'Illusiocitadelle. Et finit par être suivi par Xion et Aqua alors que divers Sans-cœur apparaissent dans la citadelle avant de se faire détruire par Aqua, Xion et Aaron avant que la citadelle ne subisse une violente secousse.

« Oh non… » Dit Xion avant de les guidé vers le toit de la citadelle où se trouve tous les membres de l'organisation avec en treizièmes membres Vanitas ce qui surpris Xion. « Vous aviez prévu ça ?! » Dit-elle sous le choc.

« Évidemment. Tu es trop faible pour l'organisation. Tu ne servais que de distraction pour finaliser la Keyblade. » Dit Amandéo alors que six Keyblades tournent autour de lui.

Ce sont les Keyblade Dawn Till Dusk, À tout jamais, Tête de citrouille, Lunar Eclipse, Neige cristalline, et Craque-crâne.

Les six Keyblade finissent par tourne autour d'Amadéo avant de former une seule Keyblade avec un design simple de rouge et noir, ressemblant à Chaîne Royale, avec des dents formant le contour d'un cœur et le porte-clés ressemblant au cœur du logo des jeux Kingdom Hearts. C'est la Keyblade des Cœurs maintenant complète.

« Tu n'as quand même pas fait ce que je crois ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Et si tu pourras demander à l'apprentie d'Ansem blessé sur ta gauche, car il est en partie responsable de tout ça. » Dit Amadéo en pointant la gauche d'Aaron qui regarda pour y voir Even inconscient et blesser.

« Vexen ? » Dit Amadéo que tout un puzzle se reformait dans son esprit.

« Tu as compris, je parie. J'avais besoin d'un apprenti d'Ansem assez doué pour m'aider de gré ou de force. Ansem aurait était plus difficile à convaincre ou forcé, mais le principal responsable de notre création à moi et Aurora était le meilleur choix à notre porté. Il pouvait nous aider à recréer la Keyblade des cœurs en retirant les cœurs des nouvelles lumières. Désormais la phase 1 de notre plan est terminé. » Dit Amadéo avant de pointer la lune éclairant Illusiopolis avec la Keyblade des cœurs.

Un rayon en sortie et toucha la lune avant que chaque membre de l'organisation à l'exception des apprentis du Maître des maîtres en faisant partie furent entouré pendent quelques secondes d'une aura blanche avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout comme la lune en forme de cœur.

« À présent, maintenant que nous existons à part entière, sans vide demandant à être complété… la guerre peut commencer. » Dit Amadéo avec fierté.

« Je ne crois pas. » Dit la voix de Sora alors que tous les autres porteurs de Keyblades arrivent sur le toit de la citadelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demanda Aaron surpris.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait vous laisser prendre tous les risques sans rien faire. » Dit Ventus.

« C'est notre combat au même titre que le vôtre. Il s'en est pris à trop de monde pour que nous restions en retrait. » Dit Mickey.

« La souris ne devrait pas oublier que nous somme plus nombreux et que nous sommes plus expérimentés que vous dans le maniement de la Keyblade. » Dit Larxene avec arrogance.

« Et toi qu'une guerre n'apporte pas de bonne chose Erlena. » Dit Ava employant le nom de la personne d'origine de Larxene.

« Ce nom n'est plus le mien. On se voit une prochaine fois les loosers. » Dit Larxene alors que tous les membres de l'organisation sauf Amadéo ne partent via des portails sombres.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ça. À vous de voir ce que vous allez en faire. » Dit Amadéo en jetant la Keyblade des cœurs qui atterrie devant Aaron avant qu'Amadéo ne parte dans un portail sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » Se demanda Kairi à haute voix.

« Ils ont utilisé un Kingdom Hearts artificiel créé à partir de cœur libéré par des Sans-cœur qu'on a éliminé. Et avec la Keyblade des cœurs, ils ont réussi à gagner leur propre identité. Ce ne sont plus des Similis, des répliques ou la part ténébreuse du cœur de quelqu'un. Ils sont leurs propres personnes à part entière. » Expliqua Aaron en ramassant leur Keyblade alors qu'Even se releva.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il avant de voir Aaron.

« Ta création a utilisé la Keyblade des cœurs et c'est tiré en la laissant ici. » Dit Aaron.

« Je suis désolé. Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener là où sont les nouvelles lumières. » Dit Even avant de les guider dans la salle où se trouve les nouvelles lumières, Aqua se précipita vers le caisson contenant sa fille et l'appela.

« Ava ! Ava réveille-toi ! » Dit Aqua en tapant sur le caisson contenant sa fille.

« C'est inutile… » Dit Aaron alors que les autres porteurs restent en retrait et qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Aqua.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Aqua, les larmes aux yeux et inquiète pour sa fille.

« La Keyblade des cœurs est faire à partir des cœurs des sept princesses de cœurs ou dans le cas qui nous concerne les nouvelles lumières. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Tu veux dire que... ? » Demanda Aqua avant qu'Aaron ne l'interrompe sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui, le cœur d'Ava compose cette Keyblade. » Répondit Aaron.

« On ne peut rien faire pour la ramener ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Il y a un moyen. » Dit Sora alors que lui, Roxas, Xion, Riku et Kairi baissent la tête sachant de quoi il parle.

« Il faut que quelqu'un se poignarde avec cette Keyblade pour libéré son cœur. Dans le processus, cela libérera les cœurs composant la Keyblade. » Dit Xion.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? » Demanda Aqua.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Dit Even. « J'ai était forcé de créer cette Keyblade, je l'ai étudié sous toute les couches durant sa création et c'est le seul moyen. » Dit-il.

« Mais qui ferait ça ? » Demanda Aqua sachant ce qu'il se passerait si l'un d'eux se poignarde avec cette Keyblade.

« Je le ferai. » Dit Aaron, avant de mettre à l'écart des autres.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Implora Aqua essayant de se précipiter vers lui avant qu'Ava n'essaye de l'en empêcher.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Papa. » Dit Xion surprenant un peu les personnes qui ne sont pas au courant de ce qu'elle est.

« Tu as tort, Xion. Par ma faute, ma fille et six autres filles innocentes ont perdu leurs cœurs, car je n'ai pas été assez méfiant. C'est ma réplique qui a fait ça. C'est donc à moi de les libérés. » Dit Aaron avant de retourner la Keyblade pour que les dents de la clé soient orientées vers lui et qu'il la lève vers sa poitrine. « Aqua, prend soin de nos filles… les amis… » Dit-il avant de regarder les autres porteurs avec un regard plein de supplication alors que des larmes en sortent. « Prenez soin d'elles. » Dit-il avant de ce poignardé le cœur avec la Keyblade d'un coup sec.

La Keyblade disparut prenant la forme d'orbe lumineux rentrant dans les corps des sept nouvelles lumières alors qu'un huitième sortit de la poitrine d'Aaron au moment où les caissons s'ouvrent et que les sept nouvelles lumières en sortent voyant Aaron tombé sur ses genoux avant que sa fille le voyant tombé ne se précipite vers lui pour le rattraper. Malheureusement pour elle, son corps disparut au moment où elle essaya de l'attraper.

« Papa… » Dit la jeune Ava avant de se précipiter vers Aqua et de pleurer dans ses bras alors que Xion et Aqua pleurent silencieusement la disparition d'Aaron.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard à l'extérieur de la citadelle, les porteurs protègent les nouvelles lumières et Even alors qu'Elsa utilise ses pouvoirs pour repoussé les Sans-cœur essayant de les atteindre en créant de grands murs de glace alors que la jeune Ava pleura encore répétant qu'elle veut son papa alors qu'Aqua et Xion attaqua les Sans-cœur avec férocité.

Au même moment du haut du bâtiment le plus haut de la citadelle, un Crypto Ombre observe le combat, presque immobiles avec de ce que laisse transparaître ses mouvements, une certaine hésitation à intervenir ou pas.


	24. P2 - Chapitre 24: Retour

Le combat se poursuivit avec le nombre se Sans-cœur continua avec le nombre de Sans-cœur ne cessant d'augmenter. Mes 10 porteurs de Keyblade furent submergés par le nombre alors que les sept nouvelles lumières commencèrent à se faire submerger par le nombre de Sans-cœur. Quelques-uns en particulier s'apprête à attaquer la jeune Ava quand le Crypto Ombre qui observait le combat jusque-là surgit et les tua facilement.

« Quoi ? » Dit Maître Ava ayant vu la scène pendent qu'elle combat.

« Un Sans-cœur qui en attaque d'autre. » Dit Roxas.

« Papa… » Dit la jeune Ava sachant ce que les Sans-cœur sont et prenant en compte ce que son père a fait pour la sauver et sachant ce qui arrive à ceux qui perdent leur cœur.

« On en fait quoi de lui ? » Demanda Riku parlant du Sans-cœur qui les aides alors qu'il continue de combattre.

Aqua qui fut centré sur tout le combat regarda de quoi ils parlaient et voit le Crypto Ombre se battre contre tous les Sans-cœur et ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de foncer dans sa direction. Elle s'apprêta à l'attaquer s'attendant à ce que le Sans-cœur l'attaque. Mais au lieu de ça, il la poussa avant d'attaquer un sans-cœur beaucoup plus imposant et dangereux.

Il s'agit d'une grande figure humanoïde musculaire et musclée avec un grand trou en forme de cœur dans la poitrine. Les portions surélevées et les crêtes sur sa peau noire lui donnent un aspect blindé. Il présente de grandes cornes à pointes sur les côtés de la tête et deux autres dépassant de son front, qui ont la forme d'un cœur ; les quatre cornes passent du noir au rouge au jaune, leur donnant l'aspect d'un métal chauffé. Sa queue se termine par une nageoire à pales traversée par un trou en forme de diamant. Ses pieds griffus à deux doigts reposent sur des vortex tourbillonnants d'énergie blanche, qu'il utilise pour « patiner » sur le champ de bataille. Il a des ailes sous-dimensionnées, en forme de chauve-souris pourpre sur ses épaules et des vrilles pourpres mauves enroulées autour de sa gorge comme une écharpe, qui se drapent de chaque côté de son "cœur". Il a également des vrilles enroulées autour de chaque poignet, qui se fanent à la même couleur jaune brûlant que ses cornes. Dans chaque main, il tient une grande épée bleue avec des extensions en forme de crochet près de la pointe et une garde exagérée en or avec un arc.

C'est le Sans-cœur Dark Inferno.

Mais Aqua fut d'avantage surprise parce que qu'elle à entendu quand le Sans-cœur l'a touché. La voix d'Aaron disant, je te protégerai quel qu'en soit le prix. ».

« Aaron… » Dit Aqua en voyant le Crypto Ombre se battre comme il peut contre le Dark Inferno avant d'être rejoint par Xion.

Aqua décida donc à son tour de combattre le sans cœur mais il réussit avec facilité à les projeter en arrière tous les trois alors que la jeune Ava court vers eux.

« Ava, il faut que tu partes ! » Cria Aqua.

« Non ! Papa a tout donné pour nous sauver ! Je veux l'aidé moi aussi. » Dis la jeune Ava alors que le Dark Inferno s'apprête à l'a attaqué.

Aqua et Xion se placent devant Ava la tenant dans leur bras, prêtent à prendre le coup pour elle alors que le Crypto Ombre se place devant eux les bras en croix vers le Dark Inferno alors qu'il s'apprête à lui donner un coup d'épée.

Mais au moment où l'épée du Dark Inferno s'apprête à entrer en contact avec le Crypto Ombre, ce dernier fut englobé d'une lumière aveuglante qui propulsa le Dark Inferno en arrière avant de disparaître montrant que le Crypto Ombre avait laisser place à Aaron.

« C'est incroyable. » Dit Maître Ava avec surprise.

« Papa… » Dit la jeune Ava alors qu'Aqua et Xion ce retourné pour voir Aaron se tenir devant eux et commençant à s'étirer.

« Aaron… » Dit Aqua avec surprise et espoir que ce soit bien lui.

« Chérie… Je suis rentré. » Dit Aaron, avant de facepalm. « C'était pas original comme réplique. » Se dit-il avant qu'Aqua, Xion et la jeune Ava ne l'enlace.

« On croyait t'avoir perdu… » Dit Aqua, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi chérie. » Dit-il avant de rompre l'étreinte et de faire face aux Dark Inferno avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade.

Le Dark Inferno attaqua Aaron qui bloqua le coup avant de faire passer sa Keyblade dans sa forme d'épée avant de contre-attaquer. À chacun de ses coups des épées faite en cristal de différente couleur différente attaque le Sans-cœur jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron arrive devant lui et libère une puissante onde de lumière tuant tous les Sans-cœur dans la zone.

« Vite il faut partir avant que d'autres apparaissent ! » Commanda Aaron alors que sa Keyblade reprend sa forme d'origine et disparaît.

Tous firent ce qu'il dit et partent dans différent vaisseau Gummi et partent vers l'un des seuls mondes où ils peuvent être en sécurité : la tour mystérieuse. Et une fois arrivé, Aaron vit Yen Sid conscient le regardé avec respect.

« Je tiens à vous féliciter et à vous remercier Aaron. Tu as sauvé les nouvelles lumières au prix de ta vie avant de revenir. » Dit Yen Sid solennellement.

« Tu nous remercieras quand on aura battu cette ordure. » Dit Aaron calmement.

« Oui. Amadéo et toute son organisation sont près à combattre. Il nous faut une stratégie et savoir où ils se trouvent. » Dit Aaron.

« Je vais essayer de les trouver. » Dit Yen Sid.

« Aaron, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler seul à seul, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Aqua.

Aaron acquiesça et suivit Aqua jusqu'en-dehors de la tour de la tour où elle s'arrêta pour voilement giflé Aaron avant de l'enlacer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne te reverrait plus jamais. » Dit Aqua fondant en larmes.

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste sauver notre fille. » Dit Aaron laissant Aqua pleuré dans ses bras alors que Xion les observait discrètement.

Plus tard Maître Ava s'approcha d'Aaron alors qu'Aqua venait de partir pour parler à Xion et la jeune Ava alors qu'il regarde les étoiles.

« Tu avais prévu que tu redeviendras toi-même grâce aux capacités de nouvelle lumière de ta fille ? » Demanda Maître Ava.

« Je n'étais pas sûr. Et honnêtement, je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste sauver ma fille et une amie. Je me fiche de mon sort. » Répondit Aaron.

« Sais-t ce qui est arrivé à la ville de l'aube ? » Demanda Maître Ava.

« Nan. Je l'ignore complétement. Peut-être qu'elle est encore debout. Peut-être pas. » Répondit Aaron.

« Je vois… penses-tu qu'on pourra sauver mes amis ? » Demanda Maître Ava.

« Pour Luxu, je ne pense pas. Mais les autres, c'est possible. » Dit Aaron.

« Merci… » Dit Maître Ava avant de regarder les étoiles avec Aaron avant que Xion et Aqua ne franchissent la porte.

« Ava, voulait te voir avant de finalement dormir. » Dit Aqua.

« Alors autant ne pas la faire attendre. » Dit Aaron avec amusement avant de donner un rapide baisé à Aqua avant de monter pour entrer dans la pièce de la tour où Ava est allongé sur un canapé avec une couverture et un oreiller pour servir de lit alors qu'elle tient sa peluche de Chirity. « Ça va, Ava ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, papa. Tu peux me chanter une chanson pour m'endormir ? » Demanda la jeune Ava.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Aaron avant placer une chaise pour le placer proche du canapé afin de s'y asseoir avant de commencer à chanter.

« Je rêvais de sauver quelqu'un

De pouvoir voyager

Vivre autre chose que ces vies d'aventuriers

Mais au bout du voyage

Pour faire la différence

Il fallait conserver

Une part de mon expérience

J'aurais voulu rester

Profiter de ces simples moments

Ces presque terminé

Profitons de ces derniers instants

Quand les ténèbres s'immiscent

Alors nos cœurs s'unissent

Confiant entre mes mains la clé

De la porte vers l'imagination

Entre ces deux visions

L'Océan saura me guider

Personne n'est une île, nous sommes tous reliés

Nos regards, nos rencontres font de nous ce qu'on est

Nos cœurs s'emplissent de ceux

Qui nous ont précédés

Et grandissent grâce à ceux

Qui restent à nos côtés

Sous le signe du dissident, la paix est refusée

Qu'importe le monde, il continue de nous tourmenter

Mais qu'importe ses complots

Et ses plans torturés

Tant qu'on sait qui sauver

Ses plans vont échouer

J'aurais voulu rester

Profiter de ces simples moments

Ces déjà terminé

Tu te souviendras de nous en partant

Quand les ténèbres s'immiscent

Alors nos cœurs s'unissent

Confiant entre mes mains la clé

De la porte vers l'imagination

Entre ces deux visions

L'Océan saura me guider… » Chanta Aaron avec douceur alors qu'à la fin, la jeune Ava fut endormie câlinant sa peluche.

Aaron embrassa doucement la joue de sa fille avant de partir discrètement de la pièce et de voir Xion dans l'escalier. Elle serra Aaron dans ses bras le surprenant.

« C'est la journée des câlins pour bibi ou quoi ? » Demanda Aaron avec humour.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi pour ce que je t'aie caché. » Dit Xion.

« Tu étais manipulé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu mérites une vie normale. » Dit Aaron en lui rendant l'étreinte.

« Merci, papa… c'est étrange… je n'avais jamais eu de personne à considérer comme des parents. » Dit Xion alors qu'une larme coule dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant, c'est le cas. Tu as une famille, tu as de nouveau tes amis. Une vie normale en somme. » Dit Aaron.

« Tu as raison. Quand tout sera fini tout redeviendra normale. » Dit Xion.

« Tu as raison. » Dit Aaron, avant de monter au bureau de Yen Sid. « A-t-on du nouveau sur Amadéo ? » Demanda-t-il alors que les tous les autres sont réunis dans la salle.

« Ils sont à la nécropole des Keyblades. » Répondit Yen Sid.

« Là où la première guerre a éclaté, la seconde éclatera. » Dit Aaron.

« Visiblement. Je vous propose d'aller après vous être reposer pour être prêt à combattre. » Dit Yen Sid tout en conseillant Aaron et les autres porteurs de Keyblade.

« Bonne idée. » Approuva Aaron.

Aaron partit ensuite à l'entrée de la tour pour regarde les étoiles en compagnie de son amie et de sa femme.


	25. P2 - Chapitre 25: Nouvelle Guerre

Dans un vaisseau Gummi dans lequel se trouve les 12 porteurs de Keyblades alors que le vaisseau se dirige vers la Nécropole des Keyblades. Ventus eu un peu de mal à regarder ce monde et regarda Roxas qui serra les poings. C'est comme si il se revoyait jeune mais envahi par la colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Ces ordures on utiliser la personne à qui je tiens le plus pour créer un Keyblade. Comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil. Ils vont le payer. » Répondit Roxas ceux a quoi Ventus regarda Aaron qui regarde pilote le vaisseau.

« Tu me rappelles Aaron quand on l'a rencontré. » Dit Ventus gagnant l'intérêt du jeune porteur.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Roxas.

« Quand notre défunt maître à Aqua, Terra et moi a voulu testé ses capacités et son maniement de la Keyblade, il se battait d'une très bonne façon. Il connaissait déjà nos styles de combat et utiliser cela à son avantage. Mais quand il a affronté Aqua il était plus distrait, et se retenait clairement. Et face à notre maître, plus le combat avancer, plus il était agressif jusqu'à ce que le combat s'achève où il s'arrêta de combattre. » Expliqua Ventus.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? » Demanda Roxas.

« Nous ne le savions pas l'époque, mais il connaissait notre futur. Et il a tout mis en œuvre pour le changer. Il est allé jusqu'à tuer Xehanort pour être sûr que ce futur n'arrive pas. Et moi et Terra n'étions que des dommages collatéraux. Il voulait changer le futur d'une seule personne. » Dit Ventus laissant deviner à Roxas de qui il parlait.

« Aqua. » Devina Roxas.

« Oui. Il n'a jamais cessé de vouloir l'aider et la protéger. Si il a bien certaines choses dont il serait prêt à détruire un monde pour les protéger. C'est Aqua, leur fille, et surement maintenant Xion. Tout comme toi, tu veux faire payer à l'organisation ce qu'ils ont fait avec Naminé. » Dit Ventus.

« Je vois. » Dit Roxas, avant de regarder Xion discuté avec Lea et rire un peu.

Riku lui discuta avec Sora tout en regardant Aaron avec gratitude.

« Tu penses qu'il a bien fait ? » Demanda Sora.

« Je le pense, oui. Tous ce que nous avons traversé à cause de Xehanort. Il n'a fait que laisser Maléfique exécuter son plan pour nous permettre d'avoir nos Keyblades. Et lui, Aqua, Ven et Terra nous ont pris sous leurs ailes. Ainsi nous pouvons mieux utiliser les capacités que nous utilisions et celle qu'il nous on apprit. » Répondit Riku.

« C'est vrai. N'empêche, ça fait bizarre d'avoir des souvenir d'instant qu'on n'a pas vraiment vécu. » Dit Sora.

« Ouais. » Dit Riku en regardant les Entrechemins depuis la vitre.

Aaron lui se contenta de regarder en silence la Nécropole des Keyblades alors qu'ils s'en rapprochent petit à petit. Il sentie une main ce posé sur son épaule et regarda par-dessus ce dernier pour y voir Aqua avec un sourire rassurant.

« Je sais à quoi, tu penses. Qu'importe ce qu'on fait, tout nous ramène ici. » Dit-elle.

« Oui, mais les enjeux sont à chaque fois de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure. Lors de mes premiers venus ici, c'était trouvé des informations sur le sort d'Ava et j'ai fini par tué Xehanort, devenir Oracle et avoir les Keyblades des 5 Oracles de la première guerre. La deuxième fois : J'y ai caché mon meilleur piège à cons. La troisième fois : je t'ai révélé la vérité sur moi et ce que j'ai fait pour te protéger de ça. La quatrième fois : nous avons fait face à Vanitas et Braig, ou plutôt Luxu. La cinquième fois : nous avons commencé à connaitre la vérité sur nos ennemie. » Dit Aaron avant qu'Aqua ne complète ce qu'il dit.

« Et maintenant nous allons mener une guerre qui déterminera le sort du monde. » Dit Aqua, avant de poser sa main sur une des mains d'Aaron.

« Oui. C'est à croire que la nécropole est destinée à ne jamais être autre choses qu'un lieu où règne la mort et le combat. » Dit Aaron avec déception.

« Visiblement… » Dit Aqua alors que le vaisseau entre dans la Nécropole et se pose.

Une fois en dehors du vaisseau Gummi, les gardiens de la lumière regardent le paysage aride recouvert de falaise.

« Il est temps. La Nécropole des Keyblades nous attend. » Dit Mickey.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant qu'Ava ne remarque quelque chose.

« Quelqu'un arrive. » Dit-elle.

Puis d'entre deux falaises, Amadeo arrive avant de s'arrêter plusieurs mètres devant les gardiens de la lumière.

« La légende raconte que jadis les ténèbres ont recouvert le monde. Toi, moi et Ava le savons si bien. Mais seule toi et moi savons que ce n'était que le début. » Dit Amadeo à Aaron. « Si la création naît des ruines, alors qu'apporterait une nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades ? Quand les ténèbres s'abattront, serons-nous dignes de la précieuse lumière dont parle la légende ? » Dit Amadeo avant qu'Aurora n'apparaissent à sa gauche.

« Ou toute la création retournera-t-elle dans les ténèbres ? Aujourd'hui, nous allons recréer la légende pour le savoir. » Dit-elle avant qu'Ira n'apparaisse à la droite d'Amadeo.

« Mais d'abord, votre lumière brille bien trop fort. Il faut l'éteindre pour que la vérité puisse être vue. » Dit Ira avant que Vanitas et le jeune Xehanort apparaissent devant eux.

« Ce n'est qu'une fois vos espoirs anéantis, combat après combat, que la clef de Kingdom Hearts apparaîtra. » Dit Vanitas.

« Alors c'est ça votre objectif. » Dit Aaron à voix basse.

« Et nous allons vous anéantir. C'est écrit. » Dit le jeune Xehanort avant que leur ténèbres combinée n'invoque un nombre démentiel de Sans-cœur, Simili et Nescient avant que tous les membres de l'organisation présent sauf Amadeo ne quittent la zone avec des portails sombre.

« On se revoit plus tard. » Dit Amadeo avant que ce qui lui sert de cape se déplie formant une paire d'ailes semblable à celle d'une chauve-souris avant de s'envoler.

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! » Dit Sora en voyant que malgré leur nombre immense, ils continuent d'apparaître.

« En garde, tout le monde ! » Dit Mickey en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade alors que tous les gardiens firent apparaitre les leur.

Le combat fut long, même quand Aaron change la forme de sa Keyblade pour la faire passer dans sa forme d'épée ils mirent du temps avant de tous les tués et elle reprit sa forme de base.

« Ecouté-moi. » Dit Aaron en faisant face aux autres gardiens de la lumière. « Nous avons vus beaucoup de chose avant d'en arriver là. Nous affronterons des personnes plus que puissante. Nous mettons en jeu plus que nos vies dans ce combat. Nous mettons en jeu l'avenir de tous les mondes ainsi que toute les personnes extérieures au conflit ou pas qui vivent leur vie ou se préoccupe nous a l'heure actuelle. De la famille, des amis, et des tonnes de vie innocente. Alors maître de la Keyblade, êtes-vous prêt y faire face ?! » Demanda Aaron gagnant un hochement de tête de tous les gardiens de la lumière avant de poursuivre leur route.

Mais sans qu'il le sache Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roxas et Lea furent heureux d'être désigné par ce titre.

Une fois qu'ils franchissent l'espace entre deux falaises par lequel est arrivé Amadeo pour être accueillit par une nués d'ombres les attaquant comme si il ne formait qu'une seule entité. Une Marée démonique. A la vision de ce Sans-cœur Aaron courra pour l'attaqué mais après quelque attaque d'autres ombre s'ajoute transformant la Marée démonique en une gigantesque tornade de Sans-cœur, choquant tous les gardiens de la lumière.

« C'est impossible que l'on y arrive… » Dit Ava de façon défaitiste.

Aaron cependant ne laissa pas tomber et s'apprêta même si cela était une cause perdue à attaquer la tornade de Sans-cœur, quand soudain pendent un coup instant il se retrouva dans une un espace vide entièrement blanc. Avec devant lui une des dernières personnes qu'il imaginé voire. Ephemer.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-il avant que la lumière ne se dissipe laissant à nouveau Aaron avec les autres gardiens de la lumière surprit de cette rencontre alors que des Keyblade qui jusqu'ici gisait à la Nécropole volent dans les airs pour former une gigantesque vague de Keyblade qu'Aaron s'empressa de monter utilisant une Keyblade Lumière stellaire comme si elle était un surf quand elle fut assez proche.

Il s'en servie pour entrer dans la tornade de Sans-cœur par le haut et que 5 autres Lumière stellaire apparaisse autour de lui pour le protégé des Sans-cœur essayant de le tué. Il utilisa le pouvoir offert par les Keyblade pour attaquer tous les sans-cœur et principalement le noyau qui maintient cette tornade stable et une fois celui-ci détruit la tornade explosa et il atterrie avec un genou à terre. Alors que toute les Keyblades qui l'a utilisé disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Mickey avec surprise alors qu'Ava et Ven regarde l'a où était les Keyblade.

« Une aide venue du passé. » Dit Aaron. « Ne perdons pas de temps. Plus vite c'est fini, plus vite les mondes serons sauvé. » Dit-il avant de marché vers la partie de la nécropole qui sert vraiment de cimetière. Et il vit qu'ils entrent par une entré proche de l'endroit où il a enterré Ava alors que toute l'organisation se trouve au croisé des chemins laisser avec toute les Keyblades planter dans le sol.

« Aujourd'hui, nous rejoignons ces porteurs pour laisser notre empreinte sur le destin. 3 ans que moi et Aurora préparons cet instant… Et ensemble, nous allons percer les secrets de la Guerre des Keyblades. » Dit Amadeo avant de brusquement lever une main. « Nous allons forger. La clef ultime. La X-Blade ! » Dit-il avant de frappé le sol avec cette main et que des murs gigantesques ne sortent du sol formant un couloir formant une intersection à un certain point. Faisant disparaitre l'organisation de la vus des Gardiens de la lumière.

« C'est parti. » Dit Aaron Alors que tous les gardiens sauf lui et Aqua cours prenant différent à chaque fois un des deux couloirs. « Toi tu vas tout droit et moi, je prends celui de gauche. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« D'accord. Et Aaron… » Dit Aqua, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Si on s'en sort… as-tu pensé à ce que l'on pourrait offrir à Ava pour son anniversaire ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire sur son visage.

« Oui. On en parlera quand on fêtera notre victoire. » Dit-il avant qu'ils ne courent prêt à se battre et à en finir.


	26. P2- Chapitre 26: 2nd Guerre des Keyblade

Une fois qu'Aaron est arrivé au bout du chemin qu'il empreinte, il y trouve Mickey et Xion affrontant Marluxia, Larxene et Luxord. Chacun armé d'un Keyblade basé sur leurs armes dans la timeline d'origine.

« Mickey ! Xion ! » Dit Aaron attirant leur attention.

« Aaron/Papa ! » Disent les deux gardiens alors qu'Aaron se prépare à combattre à leur côté.

Le combat avec chaque membre de l'organisation se battant maintenant à la fois avec une Keyblade et l'arme qu'ils utilisent dans l'ancienne timeline. Jusqu'à ce que celle de Luxord disparaisse et qu'il sort plusieurs cartes brillant d'une lumière rouge.

« Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. » Dit Luxord en jetant les cartes sur les côtés créant plusieurs cartes à taille humaine qui encercle le champ de bataille et en jettes deux vers Mickey et Xion qui les pare avec leur Keyblade avant d'être attiré à l'intérieur.

« Non ! » Dit Aaron inquiet pour sa fille et son ami.

« Je te propose un petit jeu. Les règles sont simples. Pour gagner, il suffit que tu me retrouves parmi ces cartes et que tu me terrasses. » Dit Luxord avant d'éblouir Aaron d'un claquement de doigts et qu'il ne disparaisse parmi toutes ses cartes alors que Larxene et Marluxia se préparent à attaquer.

« Un peu de patience. J'arrive. » Dit Aaron en se préparant aux combats.

Rapidement, Aaron esquiva les coups de Marluxia et Larxene en les faisant attaquer des cartes alors que dans son esquive il en attaque d'autre jusqu'à tomber sur Luxord et le rué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à genoux sous les regards surpris de ses amis alors qu'une forme d'énergie ténébreuse quitte son corps.

« Tu es né pour ce genre d'enjeux. » Dit Luxord, avant de jeter une carte dans le ciel.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Un joker. Tu l'a bien mérité. Même si je ne suis plus vraiment un Simili, maintenant que je vais mourir… mon moi originale va revenir. » Dit Luxord avec un certain sourire.

« Passe à la contrée du départ alors. Je crois que j'ai une veille mallette avec ce qu'il faut pour jouer au poker qui traîne. On pourra faire quelques parties. » Dit Aaron avec amusement.

« Je m'en réjouis d'avance, Maître Aaron. » Dit Luxord alors que son corps disparaît laissant deux cartes d'où émerge Xion et Mickey.

« Merci. » Dit Mickey alors qu'Aaron prend un court instant Xion dans ses bras.

« Il nous reste encore ces deux-là à vaincre. » Dit Aaron alors que le combat se poursuivit face à Larxene et Marluxia.

* * *

Du côté d'Aqua elle combat avec Terra contre Aced et Demyx maniant une Keyblade semblable à la guitare qu'il utilise dans l'ancienne timeline, chacun combat un membre de l'Organisation, Terra affronte Aced et Aqua affronte Demyx.

Là où Demyx finit par se faire tuer rapidement, laissant derrière lui la même énergie ténébreuse que Luxord. Aqua regarda un court instant le combat entre Terra et Aced avant d'intervenir. Aced mise son style de combat que sur des coups fort pour épuiser son adversaire avant de lui porter un coup décisif. À deux contres lui Aced serai celui qui s'épuiserai en voulant fragiliser la défense de son adversaire. Et ils finissent par le vaincre, il laissa la même énergie ténébreuse que Demyx, mais contrairement à lui, son corps est juste tombé au sol inconscient.

« Il faut qu'on poursuive notre chemin vers les autres membres de l'Organisation. » Dit Terra, avant de poser un genou au sol épuisé.

« Ce combat t'a épuisé Terra. Reste là et repose-toi. Rejoint nous quand tu auras repris assez de force. » Dit Aqua.

« D'accord. Sois prudente. » Dit Terra.

« Je le suis toujours. » Dit Aqua, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

De retour à Aaron, Mickey et Xion, le combat fut finalement remporté, Mickey et Xion venait de terrasser Larxene et Aaron à terrasser Marluxia et des deux membres de l'organisation émane encore de cette même énergie ténébreuse.

« C'est une blague ? » Dit Larxene commençant à avoir peur alors que ses deux genoux finissent au sol, tenant ses deux bras.

« Tu vas être reconstitué. » Dit Xion avec un soupçon de compassion.

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. J'ai perdu, face à des losers comme vous ! Mais… ça pourrait être pire. Le plan du couple en armure me fait pas trop envie. » Dit Larxene.

« Alors pourquoi les aider ? » Demanda Xion.

« J'ai juste suivi le mouvement. » Répondit Larxene.

« Avec qui ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Cela restera mon petit secret. On se reverra peut-être un jour. » Dit Larxene posant un doigt devant ses lèvres avec un sourire heureux avant de disparaître.

« Oh, tout me revient maintenant. » Dit Marluxia avant de rire alors qu'il tombe à genoux.

« Tu ris vraiment ? » Demanda Aaron en se mettant à son niveau.

« Oui, mon cœur se souvient des émotions. » Dit Marluxia en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Tant mieux. » Dit Aaron avec compassion.

« Et je vais bientôt récupérer mon identité… Ma raison d'être… Grâce à vous, merci. Et pardonner les » Dit Marluxia avant de disparaître.

« Aaron, Xion, il faut qu'on aille chercher les autres. » Dit Mickey.

« Ouais. » Dit Aaron avant qu'il ne reprenne la route.

* * *

De son côté, Aqua continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver sur une nouvelle zone servant d'arène pour y voir Roxas, Ventus et Sora affronté Vanitas et Gula.

« Ven ! Sora ! Roxas ! » Dit Aqua appelant ses amis.

« Aqua continue, on s'occupe d'eux ! » Dit Ventus.

« Mais Ven, tu sais ce qu'il se passe si vous perdez ! » Dit Aqua.

« On ne perdra pas, fait nous confiance ! » Dit Roxas en contrant un coup de Gula.

« Toi, tu dois affronter Aurora ! » Dit Sora en affrontant Vanitas.

« D'accord. » Dit Aqua, avant de partir à contre cœur de cette arène pour poursuivre sa route.

* * *

Aaron, Mickey et Xion eux arrive dans une arène où Lea combattre à la fois Ira et Invi avant que Mickey et Xion ne s'interpose.

« Nous allons le retenir. Toi, tu as ta réplique à affronter. » Dit Mickey.

« … D'accord… Xion… suis prudente… » Dit Aaron avec hésitation.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Papa. Maintenant vas-y. » Dit Xion souriant à son père.

Aaron acquiesça et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à voir une nouvelle arène dans laquelle se trouve Riku, Kairi et Ava contre Luxu et le jeune Xehanort. Et cette fois le combat est plus rude, chaque fois que les Keyblade d'Ava et Luxu entrait en contacte une puissante onde choc se produit. Une onde de choc dont le jeune Xehanort tire profit en attaquant Kairi et Riku avec une vitesse qu'ils ne lui soupçonnaient pas.

« Nous avons déjà combattu par le passer, Riku. Tu m'avais battu, de façon intelligente, je dois l'admettre. » Dit le jeune Xehanort avant de l'écarté. « Mais contrairement à cette fois-là, j'ai un moyen de te déstabiliser. » Dit-il avant d'arriver derrière Kairi sans prévenir près à l'attaquer.

Mais Aaron bloqua le coup à mains nue, avant saisir le poignet de l'autre main du jeune Xehanort.

« Mon meurtrier décide de recommencer son premier crime. » Dit-il avec un soupçon de venin dans la voix.

« Cette fois pas d'arme cachée. Cela se terminera comme ça aurait dû l'être avec ton futur toi… d'homme à homme. Riku, Kairi, aider Ava ! » Dit Aaron alors que ses apprentis suivent son ordre avant de démarrer le combat avec sa Keyblade dans sa forme d'épée.

* * *

De son côté, Aqua se retrouve à nouveau dans une arène, mais cette fois fit face à Aurora dépourvut de son casque.

« Alors tu as laissé tes amis affronter les autres membres de cet Organisation. C'est très lâche. » Dit Aurora.

« Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. Mais de la confiance. » Rétorqua Aqua.

« La confiance… même moi je ne confierai pas à tes amis de combattre les membres de cette Organisation. Nous ne les avons pas choisis au hasard. » Dit Aurora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Aqua avec sa Keyblade en main.

« Réfléchit un peu. Cinq des six apprentis du Maître des maîtres, trois membres de la première Organisation dans chronologie original, quatre si on inclut Luxu. La version passée du premier meurtre de l'homme que tu aimes, le côté obscur du cœur d'un de tes meilleurs amis, et avant lui une jeune fille à laquelle Aaron c'est attaché que vous avais fini par considéré même sans savoir les modifications que nous avons faite, comme votre propre enfant. Et moi et Amadeo : vos répliques. » Expliqua Aurora faisant comprendre quelque chose à Aqua.

« Tu veux dire… » Réalisa-t-elle.

« Et oui… toute cette organisation à pour lien chaque gardien de la lumière rassemblé ici. Et nous avons était préparé par Amadeo pour vous combattre. Et j'ai brisé ta Keyblade lors de notre première rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui change la situation maintenant ? » Dit-elle avec colère avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade avant d'entamé le combat alors que leur Keyblade entre en contact.

« Cette fois je ne suis pas sous la stupeur et la colère. » Dit Aqua avant de continué le combat jusqu'à poignarder Aurora dans le cœur la faisant disparaitre laissant ses derniers mots dans un murmure à Aqua.

* * *

Et du haut d'une falaise Amadeo sentie Aurora mourir le faisant tremblé de rage.

« Je réussirai mon amour…. Je te le promets… » Dit-il en regardant le ciel alors qu'au fur et à mesure 10 Keyblade à l'effigie de la Scrutatrice apparaisse.


	27. P2- Chapitre 27: Combat final

Alors que chaque membre de l'Organisation en train de combattre finissent par se finir sur la victoire des Gardiens de la Lumière. Chaque précédent Oracles contrairement ou autres membres de l'Organisation, leur corps n'a pas disparu, mais à fini au sol. Luxu laissa derrière lui uniquement sa Keyblade et une nouvelle qui apparaît au côté d'Amadeo qui continue d'observer le combat entre le jeune Xehanort et Aaron.

Le combat fut très dynamique avec Xehanort mélangeant des projectiles et coup de fouet avec sa Keyblade. Aaron esquiva chacun des coups tout en essayant de donner de puissant coup au jeune Xehanort qui se téléporte la plupart du temps pour les éviter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron le désarme et le transperce avec sa Keyblade et la retire de son torse, le laissant tombé dos sur le sol riant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire salopard ? » Demanda Aaron avec colère.

« Le prix à payer pour tout ça est élevé. » Dit le jeune Xehanort après avoir arrêté de rire pendent que la même énergie ténébreuse s'échappe de son corps.

« Et quel est-il ? » Demanda froidement Aaron.

« Je vais retourner à mon époque pour vivre ma vie. Mais d'une certaine façon, tu es fini. Changer le passer à un prix. » Dit le jeune Xehanort avant qu'Aaron ne le soulève par le col de son manteau et lui donne un coup-de-poing dans le visage.

« Je suis en train de payer ce prix à cause de ton « employeur ». Maintenant retourne chez toi, et même si tu ne te souviendras pas ce qui s'est passer, essaye de vivre une vie meilleure que celle qui t'es destiné. Contrairement à ton futur toi, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de te haïr. Je t'appréciais même lors de mes parties de KH3D. » Dit Aaron.

« Au revoir… Aaron… » Dit le jeune Xehanort avant de disparaître et qu'une douzième Keyblade.

« Nous avons douze clefs maintenant. Il n'en reste plus qu'une ! » Dit Amadeo en faisant venir à lui la Keyblade de Luxu jusqu'à lui et invoque Kingdom Hearts au-dessus de lui.

« Viens, Aaron. Finit ce que tu as commencé. L'affrontement final entre lumière et ténèbres ! Celui que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience. Guettant la moindre information avant de voir celle qui a changer ta vie. Il est temps de le conclure. » Dit Amadeo avec impatience.

« Tu fais tout ça pour faire comme l'homme que j'ai tué… tu t'es servie d'une amie… de ma fille… Pourquoi ?! » Demanda Aaron avec de plus en plus de colère avant d'attaquer Amadeo avec sa Keyblade en Forme Ultime, chaque épée apparut autour d'Aaron attaquant Amadeo, mais fut bloqué par les Keyblade autour de ce dernier.

Malheureusement, Amadeo réussit à le repousser et une treizième Scrutatrice apparut rejoignant celle qui gravite autour de lui.

« Voilà, la Guerre des Keyblade va enfin se conclure ! » Dit Amadeo déployant ses ailes et lévitant alors que les Keyblades tournent autour de lui. Il jette la Keyblade de Luxu alors que toutes celles autour de lui se réunissent formant la X-Blade. Il la pointe vers Kindgom Hearts. « La X-blade est forgée. Kingdom Hearts, j'invoque ta véritable forme. Ouvre-toi et montre-moi le monde à venir. » Dit-il alors qu'on rayon sort de la X-blade et Kingdom Hearts commença à prendre une teinte noir et violet.

* * *

Dans la tour mystérieuse, Yen Sid et les nouvelles lumières observent depuis la fenêtre de la tour que des lumières ténébreuses passent dans le ciel comme des étoiles filantes.

« La X-blade à était forger. Et Kingdom Hearts à était ouvert. » Dit Yen Sid baissant la tête.

« Y-a-t-il encore une chance pour nous ? » Demanda Naminé.

« Je l'ignore. Notre seule chance repose entre les mains des Gardiens de la Lumières. » Dit Yen Sid alors qu'il fit apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce une fumée bleu leur permettant d'observé ce qu'il se passe dans la Nécropole des Keyblades et vois Aaron regardant avec horreur la scène.

« Papa… » Dit la jeune Ava faisant remarquer sa présence.

* * *

De retour à la Nécropole laissa sa Keyblade toucher le sol désespère par ce qu'il se passe.

« Oh merde… » Dit Aaron observant la scène avec horreur. « On a échoué… C'est fini. » Dit-il avec tristesse.

« Je ne pense pas. » Dit Maître Ava alors que tous les Gardiens de la Lumière dont certain tenant les anciens Oracles qui faisaient partie de l'Organisation qui s'appuie contre eux.

« Il l'a fait. Il a ouvert Kingdom Hearts. » Dit Aqua observant ce qu'il se passe comme tous les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Demanda Ventus alors qu'Aqua baissa la tête.

« Il nous reste encore un espoir. » Dit Mickey.

« Quel espoir ? » Demanda Ventus.

« C'est Amadeo. Quand il nous a recrutés, on a appris qu'il pouvait transcender le temps et l'espace. » Commença Ira.

« Il est un portail. On peut utiliser ça pour le piéger. » Poursuivit Invi alors qu'elle reste appuyer contre Xion.

« Mais ce ne sera pas facile. » Dit Gula en étant appuyé contre Roxas.

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'expulser Amadeo de ce monde. » Dit Ira.

« Je m'en charge. Kingdom Hearts est devenue une menace bien plus grande. Je m'occupe de lui pendent que vous le maintenez fermer. » Dit Aaron.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Aqua.

« Techniquement, il est moi. Cela a commencé avec moi. Et cela s'achèvera avec moi. Mais je ferai en sorte de revenir en vie, rassure-toi. » Dit Aaron.

« D'accord. » Dit Aqua.

« Dépêchons-nous, les ténèbres se propagent. » Dit Terra.

Aaron s'avança et tous les porteurs de Keyblade encore en vie présent dans la Nécropole font apparaître leurs Keyblades et les pointes vers Kingdom Hearts et un rayon s'en échappe pour l'atteindre que celui d'Aaron touche Amadeo faisant émerger un portail de lui.

« Quoi ? » Dit Amadeo alors qu'Aaron se change en une lueur qui entre à l'intérieur du portail.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Aaron arriva alors sur une île sur laquelle se trouve une magnifique cité blanche entourée d'une ville.

« Magnifique… Mais je m'émerveillerai plus tard, il faut que je trouve Amadeo. » Dit-il avant de s'avancer vers une place de la ville où il vit plusieurs Amadeo dans différent endroit de la ville entourant la cité.

Les différents Amadeo qu'il croise se changent en une armure noire recouverte d'une tunique violet foncé décorée de rouge, de gants à griffes, de bottes à talons et d'un masque de chèvre argentée dissimulant leur visage.

« Sérieusement ? » Dit Aaron se retenant de d'exprimer son admiration pour la tenue de ce qui ressemblait à Amadeo il y a quelques secondes alors qu'un total de 12 personne portant la même tenue flotte et forme un cercle avec Aaron en son centre sur le sol et qu'ils ne fassent apparaître des Keyblade identique à celle des membres de l'Organisation.

Un combat s'engage entre Aaron et les 12 personnes en armures et Aaron le termine en quelques coups par personne à sa grande surprise. Des ténèbres s'échapper des personnes en armure pour entrer dans le corps d'Amadeo qui observe la scène.

« Amadeo ! » Dit Aaron alors qu'il se met en position de combat alors que son adversaire se contente de regarder autour d'eux.

« Regarde cette ville. Jadis le siège du pouvoir de tous les porteurs de Keyblade. C'est le berceau de tous les mondes. À une certaine époque ce monde s'appeler la Ville de l'Aube. C'est ici que les restes des ténèbres des membres de mon Organisation et moi allons ne faire qu'un. Réunis… à Scala ad Caelum ! » Dit Amadeo, avant d'initier le combat.

Même si il ne dispose pas de Keyblade durant le combat, Amadeo est un adversaire coriace utilisant la ville et des sors à son avantage face à Aaron dont il connaissait toutes les techniques. Aucun des deux alter-égo ne pouvais avoir l'avantage sur l'autre malgré la différence entre les styles de combat, aucun des deux n'arrive à voir l'avantage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron utilise un sors Brasier qu'Amadeo n'arrive pas à esquivé et se prit le sort en pleine tête brisant son casque.

« Je reconnais que je ne m'y attendais pas… mais il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur. On se retrouve en haut du plus haut bâtiment. » Dit Amadeo avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler vers le bâtiment dont il parle alors qu'Aaron le suivit et marche sur un mur du bâtiment pour finalement arrivé en haut du bâtiment.

« C'est fini, Amadeo ! » Dit Aaron.

« Tu pensais pouvoir me confiner ici ? Malgré tout ce que tu sais sur les liens ? » Dit Amadeo avec amusement. « Il est loin, le temps du Maître déprimé retrouvant espoir pour sa Waifu. Voyons ce que tu vaux maintenant en tant qu'Oracle. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. » Dit-il en faisant apparaître la X-Blade se préparant à se battre alors que le ciel s'assombrit.

Le combat fut plus difficile pour Aaron, mais étant donné que le style de combat d'Amadeo avec une Keyblade est identique au sien, il arrive facilement à prendre le dessus. Amadeo décida ensuite de faire se poursuivre le combat dans les airs en créant une plate-forme blanche et convoque le Kingdom Hearts avant de poursuivre le combat.

Aaron passa en Forme Ultime et profita de la vitesse que lui offre cette forme pour enchaîné plus rapidement les coups ainsi que l'enchaînement des épées qu'il peut invoquer.

De plus en plus proche de la défaite, Amadeo décide d'utiliser la X-blade pour privé Aaron de sa lumière, le faisant passer en Forme Rage, espérant qu'une fois soumit aux ténèbres de son cœur, il sera un bon serviteur, temps que son plan se concrétise. Malheureusement pour lui sous cette forme, il est encore plus rapide et brutal alors qu'il continue de l'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'Aaron récupère sa lumière.

« Comment est-ce possible… Comment as-tu pus rester en contrôle de tes actes ?! » Dit Amadeo avec rage.

« Je suis resté conscient et en contrôle alors que j'étais un sans-cœur. Tu crois vraiment que me priver de ma lumière n'a pas servi à grand-chose. » Dit Aaron d'un ton moqueur.

« Quelle importance ?! Tout va se terminer ici et maintenant. » Dit Amadeo avant d'utiliser la X-blade pour tirer un rayon droit sur Aaron qui tira un rayon avec sa Keyblade.

Mais son rayon ne fut pas assez puissant et celui d'Amadeo le touche.

Dans la Tour Mystérieuse, la jeune Ava vit son père sur le point de perdre. Elle était inquiète et espère de tout son cœur qu'il gagne.

Du côté d'Aaron, il se vit avec son corps inerte sentant à peine son cœur battre quand il entendit la voix de sa fille.

« Papa ! » Cria la jeune Ava.

Aaron reprit conscience de son corps et voit qu'il tenait la Keyblade Aube Crépusculaire dans les mains, s'en servant pour parait le rayon.

« Ne pense pas que je vais perdre aussi facilement ! » Dit Aaron mettant un terme au rayon d'Amadeo et tire un rayon à son tour alors qu'Amadeo en tire un nouveau.

Mais cette fois Aaron eu l'avantage et il réussit à battre Amadeo qui finit avec lui sur le toit du bâtiment où le combat avec X-blade à commencer. Cependant, Amadeo fut trop faible pour se battre, son armure est maintenant fissurée presque partout, ses ailes ont même fini par se briser.

« Mais… comment ? » Dit Amadeo avec surprise.

« C'est fini ! Tu as perdu ! » Dit Aaron alors que la Keyblade qu'il vient d'utiliser disparaît.

« Non, regarde… Il est trop tard. » Dit Amadeo avec satisfaction.

Aaron regarda Kingdom Hearts pour voir qu'il semble s'être embrasé à sa grande surprise.

« Que va-t-il se passer ?! » Demanda Aaron.

« Une purge. Le Monde va retourner là où il a commencé. Le monde est né dans les ténèbres. Et les ténèbres ont engendré la lumière. La lumière a donné naissance aux gens, des gens dotés de cœurs. Le mal a germé dans ces cœurs, engendrant davantage de ténèbres. Ténèbres qui se sont propagées dans le Monde, telles un fléau. La lumière, le symbole de l'espoir du Monde, s'est fait dévorer par les ombres. Ne laissant que des ruines. Un échec infâme. Mais la lumière originelle, celle de Kingdom Hearts, pourra nous accorder un nouveau départ. Un Monde pur et lumineux. Où les Sans-cœur ne pourront aller. Où moi et Aurora vivrons vos vies à toi et Aqua à votre place. Où nous pourrons avoir ce que nous ne pouvons pas dans ce Monde-ci. » Expliqua Amadeo.

« Et quelle est cette chose ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Une vraie famille, et un enfant. » Répondit Amadeo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un enfant ? » Demanda Aaron avec inquiétude.

« Moi et Aurora somme la première génération de réplique conçue par Even. Il s'est perfectionné avec le temps, mais cela ne change pas notre condition… moi et Aurora sommes, (ou "était" dans son cas maintenant par votre faute) stérile. » Dit Amadeo tristement.

« Si tu es vraiment moi Amadeo, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas changer, nous permettre de changer le monde à ce point. Vous auriez pu juste lui demander d'en concevoir un à partir de vos données. Et ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce dont adviendra ce Monde. » Dit Aaron avant de voir une serrure émerger de Kingdom Hearts d'où les Gardiens de la Lumière et Oracles arrive au sommet du bâtiment du côté d'Aaron.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Un peu mal aux cotes à cause des coups que je me suis pris, mais ça va. Et vous avez fait comment pour arriver là ? » Répondit Aaron.

« Kingdom Hearts se ferme de l'autre côté. Mais notre cœur nous a guidés jusqu'à vous deux. » Expliqua Riku.

Les seize porteurs de Keyblade venant d'arriver se tournent alors vers Amadeo se tenant devant eux avec difficulté à se tenir debout. Aqua s'approcha un peu plus de lui par rapport aux autres, inquiétant un peu Aaron.

« Amadeo... » Dit Aqua attirant un peu plus l'attention de ce dernier. « Ce bonheur que nous souhaitions posséder restera finalement hors de notre porté. » Dit-elle répétant ce que lui a murmuré Aurora alors qu'une deuxième voix identique à la sienne se fit entendre en plus de la sienne, choquant Amadeo.

« Mon amour… » Dit Amadeo sans voix alors qu'Aaron comprit ce qui se passer et se plaça à côté d'Aqua.

Le corps d'Aqua fut entouré d'une aura pourpre avant qu'un orbe noir sorte de sa poitrine en même temps que l'aura disparaît, et l'orbe laissa place à Aurora entourée de cette même aura et sans son casque choquant Amadeo et tous les autres porteurs de Keyblade.

« Il faut que tu leur donnes la X-blade, Amadeo. » Dit Aurora en tendant une main à son amant.

« Mais c'est trop tard pour s'arrêter. Nous sommes proches d'enfin avoir la vie qu'on leur a tant envié. » Dit Amadeo avec un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

« Il n'est trop tard que pour nous. Mais pas pour eux. » Dit Aurora avec sagesse alors qu'Amadeo la vise avec la X-blade.

« Non, je peux encore y arriver ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ! » Dit Amadeo alors que son bras tremble et que des larmes commence à s'échapper de ses yeux son regard toujours aussi déterminé.

Aurora s'approcha simplement de lui et attrapa la X-blade pour le forcer à la baisser.

« Ça suffit, mon amour. Nous avons perdu. » Dit Aurora.

Amadeo malgré ses larmes eu un sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha d'Aaron et lui donna la X-blade.

« Décidément, on a beau être techniquement la même personne, tu es destiné depuis ton arrivée à la contrée du départ à sauver ses mondes de ceux qui la convoitent. » Dit Amadeo.

Aaron la prit à deux mains et la regarde avec fascination alors qu'Amadeo et Aurora regarde les regarder lui et Aqua.

« Nous savons que vous ne nous pardonnerez pas nos actes… mais nous vous demandons pardon pour nos actes. » Dit Amadeo reculant.

« Je vous pardonne. » Dit Aaron continuant de regarder la X-blade ne voulant pas regarder sa réplique.

« Moi aussi… je vous pardonne. » Dit Aqua avec tristesse et un soupçon d'hésitation.

L'armure d'Amadeo finit par se briser révélant son corps vêtu d'un simple pantalon alors que son corps finit par faiblir avant d'être retenue par Aurora.

« Là… » Dit Aurora avant de placer un bras d'Amadeo par-dessus ses épaules pour l'aider à rester debout. « Prêt, mon amour ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Oui. » Répondit Amadeo commençant à sourire à son tour.

Soudain, leur apparence actuelle laissa place à la même que celle d'Aaron et Aqua il y a 10 ans, portant ce qui semble être des armures identiques à celle qu'utilise Aqua et Aaron pour se déplacer dans les Entrechemins avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« Maintenant, il faut que l'on ferme Kingdom Hearts. » Dit Mickey.

« Je sais. » Dit Aaron avant de tenir la X-blade par une des poignets noirs à deux mains et tendre l'autre vers Aqua. « Ça à vraiment commencer avec nous… » Dit-il.

« C'est donc à nous d'en finir avec ça. » Dit Aqua alors qu'elle tient le deuxième poignet noir de la X-blade à deux mains et qu'elle et Aaron visent Kingdom Hearts avec la pointe de la lame.

Un rayon sortit de la X-blade touchant Kingdom Hearts, le fermant et les faisant retourné à la Nécropole des Keyblade.

« C'est enfin terminé. » Dit Aaron...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, toutes les nouvelles lumières sont revenue dans leurs mondes d'origine. Xion porte maintenant une chemise sans manches à col boutonné et une ceinture noire, avec une jupe blanche courte sous la chemise et des bottes beige atteignant à peine le dessus de ses chevilles. Elle se trouve en ce moment dans la chambre où elle dormait quand elle était inconsciente dans la contrée du départ. Elle posa sur une étagère la poupée qu'elle et Aaron ont combattu au côté de Woody et Buzz et elle vit un discret sourire s'afficher sur le visage de la poupée.

* * *

Les anciens Oracle maintenant à Scala ad Caelum regarde une salle identique à leur salle de réunion dans la Ville de l'Aube avec nostalgie et émerveillement.

* * *

À la cité du crépuscule, Roxas entre dans le manoir abandonné où lui et Naminé vivent pour la voir l'accueillir avec un rapide baiser avant l'amener dans le sous-sol du manoir pour lui montrer une installation informatique pour se rendre dans une cité du crépuscule virtuel pour s'entraîner et se perfectionner.

* * *

Un jour plus tard, sur les iles du destin, tous les porteurs de Keyblades s'y sont réunis pour l'anniversaire de la jeune Ava. Tous y viennent avec un cadeau personnel ou collectif celons les personnes. Aaron avait insisté pour lui offrir son cadeau en dernier et donc une fois que tout le monde lui a donner elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Alors Papa, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? » Demanda la jeune Ava avec excitation alors que son père s'agenouille.

« Ava, sais-tu ce qui m'a sauvé quand j'ai combattu le méchant monsieur il y a plusieurs jours ? » Demanda Aaron.

« Oui, la nouvelle Keyblade qui est apparue. » Répondit la jeune Ava innocemment.

« Oui, mais pas que. Cette Keyblade et celle que ton cœur à produit peu de temps avant que je ne vous redonne votre cœur à toi et les nouvelles lumières. » Expliqua Aaron.

« Vraiment ? » Dit la jeune Ava avec émerveillement.

« Oui. Et comme tu le sais, ta maman, oncle Terra, et oncle Ven ont tous les trois désigné volontairement ou non un successeur. » Dit Aaron en montrant Sora, Riku et Kairi avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade et la plaça dans la main de la jeune Ava. « Moi… Aaron Danvers, je t'offre le pouvoir de manier une Keyblade. Dit-il avant de reprendre la Keyblade et de la faire disparaître, juste avant que sa fille saute dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Papa… » Dit la jeune Ava pleurant de joie.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Dit Aaron la serrant dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard dans la contrée du départ Aaron et Aqua sont dans leur chambre partagée après avoir aidé leur fille à ranger ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

« Notre fille ne pourrait pas rêver d'un meilleur père. » Dit Aqua, avant d'embrasser Aaron.

« Et moi, je ne pourrais pas rêver d'une meilleure famille. » Dit Aaron avant d'embrasser Aqua à son tour et qu'ils passent cette nuit à consommer leur amour comme ils ne l'ont pas fait depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Et à l'abri des regard un homme en manteau noir se tenant en haut du château de la contrée du départ regarda la lune à travers ses mains formant un cœur.

« Et dire que les gens de son monde d'origine me traite d'enfoiré. » Dit l'homme en manteau noir avec amusement.

* * *

Et dans la Nécropole des Keyblades un homme portant un haillon blanc arriva devant la Scrutatrice et la saisi avant de sortir du sol ou elle était plantée.


End file.
